Miracle of Love
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Ranma was so sure that he loves Akane. Not until Ukyou and him had a one and one talk. An accident occured and Ranma thought Akane died. After two years, He met someone who looks like Akane. Chapter 14... Another Hiding Place?
1. When Love dies

Chette: I know :P I know you're gonna tell me, "why did you start another fanfic when you should have finish first the others :P Well I got news for you, Akane's 18th Birthday is almost finished so I have to put this. Demo this fanfic was not written when I was a child or in the past, this was written today. Along with the "Friendship bracelet"

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

Miracle of Love  
Part 1: When Love dies

Ranma ran through the streets of Nerima in a blind panic. _Where the heck are you Akane!_ Ranma looked left and right. No sign of her. His mind could not focus. _Akane... the engagement over... Akane's face crying... The slap... Akane's tears... Ucchan's conversation... Akane... Akane... Run away... Akane hates me._ He shook his head as he ran, trying to shake off the dark images. _I have to find Akane... engagement or not. I have to!_

-

Earlier...

Ranma walked back and forth in the Doujou. It has been a month since the disastrous wedding happened. But even if it was disastrous, even if it was postponed he knew that he loved Akane. He was so sure about his feelings. After a month of thinking it over, he decided it was about time to settle everything. He heard some footsteps and looked at the entrance... _This is it..._

Quickly the Doujou started to fill with people Ranma knew. Except for two people. Nabiki knew all about his plans, so she decided to give Ranma a time to talk to all of them and pulled Akane into one of her trips at the mall.

"So we are here boy. What do you want to tell us?" Genma asked, adjusting his glasses.

Ranma gulped and looked at each one of them, "I have decided... what I want to do in my life" he said, glaring at his father when he was about to protest. "From now on, nobody tells me what to do in my life, but me."

Ukyou looked down.

"Will you get to the point Ranma?" Nodoka asked, loving to see her son in control of his life.

Ranma shook his head, "Please listen to me. This is the first time I'll talk like this, so please listen. This will take a lot of time so be patient." he said, glancing at everyone. When they all nodded, he continued. "I was raised by my father in the mountains, away from my mother." he sighed. "My old man had raised me to become a martial artist... and I really don't have a life, it was all about martial arts." Ranma bowed, "So forgive my attitude, if I hadn't been gentleman, if I had been rude, if I have a bad attitude"

They all nodded again.

"However when I came here... and met the Tendou's" Ranma said, smiling at Soun. "I found a family."

Ukyou bit her lip, while Shampoo glared at Soun.

"I thought my life would be okay. Until each and every one of you, started popping up into the scene." he continued, frowning. "Kunou saw my female side and he fell in love with me-"

"I did not do such thing! Why would I fall into a-" Tatewaki stopped talking when he saw Ranma poured cold water on himself and became his pigtailed girl. "W-What? My Pigtail Goddess... is..."

Nodoka smiled, "My Son. Ranma Saotome"

"T-This can't be!" Tatewaki kneeled down and cried. Kodachi was speechless. She could not believe that her fair Ranma-sama is also her arch-enemy, the pigtailed girl.

"This is my cursed form Kunou..." Ranma poured a kettle on himself. "So now you know, and now Ryouga..." He said, looking at Ryouga. "I know you were mad at me for your curse, but that's not the only reason. We are also rivals for Akane's heart" he said, looking directly at Ryouga. "But do you think Akane loves you?" he added.

"Ranchan-"

Ranma looked at Ukyou, "Ucchan...You were my best friend and nothing else. True, you are my fiancee but I cannot love you more than that. You're like a sister to me like Kasumi and Nabiki" he said,

Ukyou looked down.

"Ranma loves Shampoo!" Shampoo said, smiling but she knew in her heart that was a lie. She could see it happening. Ranma was going to dump her now.

"Shampoo, Moouse loves you" Ranma said, looking at Moouse.

"That is unacceptable!" Colonge yelled, "You defeated Shampoo so naturally you're the fiancee of my grand daughter!"

"It's just a Law Colonge..." Ranma said, keeping it cool. "Besides do you think Shampoo really love me?"

"Ranma loves Shampoo!" Shampoo yelled again.

"Is that true? Or are you just following the law?" Ranma asked, "Besides I don't love you" he added,

Nodoka looked at Soun, then at her son. "So tell me son...What about Akane?"

Ranma looked directly at Soun, "I love her... and she's the one I want to marry" he said, Shampoo and Ukyou hearing this they both cowered, crying. "It is not about me becoming the heir of the anything goes martial arts. Even without this doujou, I will still marry Akane."

Ryouga sighed and then he smiled. "Take care of Akane... Ranma" he said,

Ranma smiled, and nodded.

"Wow. So all the engagements are over?" Nodoka asked, looking at everyone. Their faces were mixed of anger, sighing, crying and laughing. "Except your engagement with Akane" she smiled,

Ranma nodded again.

-

Ranma sat in front of the Koi Pond, looking at the stars. He kept thinking of the time when he held Akane in his arms, when he thought she was dead. That was when Ranma felt so scared for the first time. It was the worst compared to his cats problem.

"Ranchan?"

Ranma moved his gaze smiling, but he frowned as he saw Ukyou's face messy. "Ucchan..."

Ukyou wiped her tears and smiled sadly, "C-Can I talk to you?" she asked, Ranma nodded. They sat together in silence. But Ukyou decided to break the silence... "Why?" she asked, controlling emotions again.

"Why what?" Ranma asked,

"Why the sudden decision?" she asked, looking at her ex-fiance's eyes for answers. "Why Ranchan?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, and went back looking at the stars "I want to change. I am tired of all this crap. I was afraid in the past to hurt anyone of you, but... I realized... I have to choose, we can't live our lives like this forever... one way or the other... someone will get hurt." he spoke, then he held Ukyou's hands. "Ucchan, you are like a sister to me and you are one of the people I don't want to get hurt... but-" he sighed, and let go of her hands

Another bunch of tears fell off Ukyou's face. "But you can't help it... Everything changed..."

Ranma sighed, "I know that it's been my fault for not trying harder to put things straight before, and right now I'm fixing it." He said "Uc-chan, you're my oldest friend, and I care a lot about you. But I ..." He stopped

and Ukyou continued to speak "I love you. I Love you Ranchan" Ukyou blurted out.

"Ucchan ...don't make this really hard on me" Ranma started, sorrow drawn in the gentle contours of his face.

Ukyou cupped Ranma's face with her right hand. "What I feel for you is true love, but maybe... It was also my fault, maybe I never told you enough? I never expressed my love for you just like Shampoo? Or even Akane? Maybe you need to hear it so that you'll know that this is not just an infatuation or a puppy love or..." Ukyou babbled on.

Ranma shook his head, "Ucchan, please ..."

"... some schoolgirl crush, I really love you Ran-chan, if you'll just listen ..." She continued

"UKYOU." Ranma yelled,

Ukyou stopped. Silenced. For the first time, Ranma called her "Ukyou".

Ranma wiped his sweat, "You are my friend, but I don't love you," Ranma said, swallowing in unease. "I am not in love with you. I am in love with Akane and you know that!" Ranma sighed, "Don't do this. Please. I'm sorry, Ucchan. I love her. You have to understand."

Ukyou bit her lip until it bleed, "Hai. Alright. So it's over huh?" she asked, wiping her tears, glaring at Ranma. "It's over Ranchan, Good bye Ucchan, Thanks for all the memories" she said, sarcastically.

Ranma sighed, "...I still want to be your friend" Ranma said

Ukyou laughed sarcastically, "Ranma.. Ranma... we are in a modern generation. We can never be friends, I don't believe in that old cliché thing that you hurt my feelings, but you are still my friend?" Ukyou stood up, "Tell me Ranma.. Do I deserve all of this?" she asked, Ranma looked away. "Or do I deserve better?" she asked, she could see Ranma's face showing his pain very clear, but she was not interested in anyone's pain but her own for once.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Ranma protested.

"Well, you did! You did hurt me! All I want is a chance to make you change your mind and you won't even give me that, after all we've been through! Well, you just go to hell! Ran-ma!" She drew the name out. "I guess I never really mattered to you at all, do I?" she asked, her voice raw.

"Stop being selfish, Ucchan!" Ranma yelled,

"Do not call me that. My name is Ukyou and you know it" she said, "Besides, I really don't have any choice... you and Akane are very close since you two are living under the same roof." she smirked and continued to wiped her tears. "I mean how sure are you, that you truly love Akane? You never tried to live a life with me or Shampoo."

Ranma knew Ukyou is up to something. But after she said that, something had shaken him.

"Goodbye Ranma... I hope you truly love Akane" she told him, and that was it. She ran towards the gates of the Doujou and disappeared.

_I mean how sure are you that you truly love Akane? You never tried to live a life with me or Shampoo._ Those words started to haunt Ranma. Could it be? That he only feels he loves Akane because he is close to her? Ukyou has a point. _Do I really love her?_ He knows he was sure that he loves Akane earlier, but now, he wasn't sure anymore.

"Ranma?"

Ranma almost jumped when he heard her voice. Akane's voice. "A-Akane..."

Akane crying but her face is shinning with happiness. "Is it true?" she asked,

"T-True what?"

"That you broke all your engagements and you told everyone that you love me?" she asked, blushing but crying. Ranma looked down and nodded, then to his surprised. Akane hugged him lovingly, crying on his shirt. "Oh Ranma! How long I've waited for this day!" she wept.

Ranma put his arms around her, it was awkward at first but as soon as they relaxed and after the hug, Ranma looked down at her and she smiled at him.

Her smile. I just love your smile...Akane. Ranma smiled and caress Akane's face. But is it enough? You love Akane because of her smile? Because she is close to you? Is that enough? "Akane... We need talk."

"Hai." Akane said, smiling. Ranma became speechless when Akane gave him one of her rare smiles. Ranma could not recall how many times she called her uncute and unsexy but it was all a lie. She looks cute... no. More like beautiful. "I am waiting Ranma" She said.

"Ucchan and I had a talk" he exclaimed, gulping. "And please don't misunderstand me... I Love you." He said, directly. He saw Akane's eyes shinning. He doesn't want to end those... but he needs to be honest. "But I don't know now..."

Akane jaw dropped, and then she covered her mouth. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, softly. Her beautiful smile turned into a frowning one, and she got almost teary-eyed.

"I just need space" Ranma sighed, "I want to know if I do love you... I want to break our engagement... please Akane" Ranma held Akane's shoulders. "I want to know if I love you."

Akane's body trembled, Ranma felt that and he knew that in a matter of seconds, he would receive a slap from her.

-

Akane stopped running and cried, before she sat on the road, ignoring all the people who peeked at her. She cried really hard. _Why Ranma? Why Ranma?_ When Akane felt her strength came back, she stood up again and run again. _I have to get out of here, I have to be far away from Ranma... I have to... _

-

Ranma was right, He received a slap. He closed his eyes and looked in ache at Akane.

"You're a liar" Akane let out, her voice quivering. Her body shaking.

"Akane..."

"I wasn't wrong, you are a pervert and a liar" she said, staring into his eyes. He saw her eyes moisten.

Ranma reached for Akane, "Akane please... I just need a space... but I love you Akane" he said, touching her.

Akane slapped Ranma's hands. "Don't touch me. How can you hurt me this way? Everything I do is for you! How dare you say you love me? When you broke our engagement, and now you want to leave!" Akane yelled.

"Akane..."

"How could you say you love me! How could you make me hurt so badly? When I have loved you more than anyone else in this world! How could you!"

Ranma could feel his eyes moisten with tears, he bowed his head. Akane's words had stabbed his heart.

"You are a Liar Ranma... and I want to have nothing to do with you anymore...I HATE YOU!" she said, and then she ran towards the gate of the Tendou's.

"AKANE, WAIT!" Ranma yelled,

-

Akane leaned onto the wall, grabbing her dress as she cried really hard. She almost couldn't breathe. But she had to. She needed to go to a place where there would be no Ranma. She started running again. Her mind so messy, so helpless...

"MISS, WATCH OUT!"

Akane looked and screamed.

-

_Where was she! _Ranma's gaze spun around. He already searched Akane in all the places they knew, their hangouts. When they had been lonely, when they had been happy, when they wanted to be alone ... _where was she, God help me._.. Ranma wiped his tears while running, then he stopped as he saw an ambulance, a car and a truck. He rushed towards and saw five people were being taken to the ambulance.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Ranma yelled, "Police! Police!" he yelled again.

One of the officers approached Ranma. "Yes sir?" He answered.

"What happen here?" he asked the officer.

"An accident. Five people. Three of them died" he said,

"Oh okay..." Ranma said, but before he turned his back and to resume looking for Akane, he heard the police saying that two of the people who died, could not be identified, because their faces were burn already. Then he looked and saw the officer holding something.

"But the other girl who died had this thing beside her."

Ranma saw Akane's key chain. He forced himself into the public, until he was standing besides the officers. "Akane's key chain" he said,

"You know this girl who died sir?"

Ranma nodded, then shakily he took the key chain, "She's my fiancee..." he said, he felt the blood drain out of his face and ears, but not the tears that coursed down his face.

"Then, we are sorry to inform you sir... your fiancee is dead"

**To be continued.**


	2. Memories

Chette: Thanks for all your reviews :D

cherrybloss9 - Brother Akane is mine and Till I met you will truly be based on the series ok? so you'll expect a lot of "same" events.

numbskull - yeah I am a teacher in sunday school now :)  
Zephaniah - thank you for the support :)  
CleverWitch - thank you :)  
Kage no ni yoru - I am continuing hehe  
WiNd - yep, Ranma is really matured. I updated Friendship bracelet right?  
Sieg1308 - did you correct the grammar of friendship bracelet?  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - sad? you mean really angry :P  
Luna86 - aww it did? gives you tissues  
Storm-Maker - hehe well I have to do or else it won't be interesting :P  
Gangsta Spanksta - Thanks for reading :)

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
and so Is Korean :P (yeah there will be korean language in this story :P)

**Thanks SIS AIBOU!**

Miracle of Love  
Part 2: Memories

Three years later...

Ranma kneeled down in front of the grave of Mr. Tendou and put some flowers on it. "Dad... Happy Birthday" he said as he closed his eyes and tears fell when he said the word "dad". He never had the chance to call him dad personally. His future father in law... Ranma opened his eyes, and shook his head; he wanted all the memories to be erased... the memories ever since Akane left them.

Three years ago...

Ranma experienced the fury of the father of the one he loves. His body flew at the corner of the house and slammed into the wall.

"YOU KILLED MY BABY AND YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Mr.Tendou yelled, he ran towards Ranma and grabbed Ranma's shirt. "WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO YOU RANMA?" he yelled, then punched Ranma again.

When Ranma coughed blood, Mr.Saotome and Mrs.Saotome interfered. Nodoka hugged Ranma, crying. "Calm down Soun" she said,

Genma grabbed his friend, who still refused to calm down and still was reaching for Ranma to hurt him. "I CAN'T THINK OF ANY REASON RANMA! I LET YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE! I EVEN TREATED YOU AS A SON! I DID NOT EXPECT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! IF I KNEW THIS, I WOULD JUST HAVE STOP THE ENGAGEMENT BETWEEN YOU AND AKANE!" he yelled at Ranma, crying. "YOU KILLED AKANE! AND I AM NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!"

Back to Present...

"I am so sorry." he said. He knew that Mr.Tendou already forgave him... before he died, but that doesn't change the past... the terrible memories

2 years ago...

Soun was in the bed as his two daughters were beside him. They already expect that this day is going to be the last days of their father. Mr.Soun Tendou grew weaker in each passing day, because of the death of his youngest daughter. However, even though the old man hated Ranma He did not take away the Doujou to him, because of honor and the friendship of Ranma's father.

However, after a year of hating Ranma he was ready to forgive him. Even though Ranma killed Akane, Ranma also protected Akane many times. It was not Ranma's whole fault. So after a few minutes, he asked for Ranma.

When Ranma entered the room Mr.Tendou asked everyone to leave them alone for a minute.

"Ranma..." Mr.Tendou said, in a weak voice. "I am sorry for treating you bad for the past year." he said,

Ranma controlled his tears. "It's okay Mr.Tendou, I understand why you did that" he said, looking down.

"Ranma... can you promise something?" he asked, his voice getting weaker by each passing minute. Ranma nodded and kneeled beside him. "Can you promise... to make my doujou successful?" he asked, "It is only the memory that Akane and I will leave to you." he said, "I want you to make it big... can you do that?" he asked softly. Ranma nodded, Mr.Tendou smiled, "I am coming Akane... wait for me" he said, closing his eyes. He waited him to say more, but nothing... He didn't say anything anymore. He stopped breathing. His hands carefully slid down.

A few minutes more, all the families barge into the room and cried. Quietly, Ranma stood up and left them.

Back to present...

Ranma became emotional ever since he decided to get matured. And he even became more emotional when Akane and Mr.Tendou died. But because of these experiences, he became more determined, strong, and it changed his life.

"Hey Dad... The Doujou is getting bigger. Yesterday, five more students enrolled. Nabiki-oneechan told me that she is planning to built a doujou in Kyoto too. We are opening a school there; the anything goes Martial arts Doujou is getting a lot of branches... I am fulfilling my promise to you. I hope you can see me and you are happy with the results" he said.

Ranma wiped his tears and glanced at the right side of Mr.Tendou's grave. Another bunch of tears fell. It is the graveyard of the woman he loves. He moved, from his kneeling position in front of Mr.Tendou to sitting position beside Akane's. He put roses on the grave too. "Hey.. Tomboy.. Did ya missed me?" he asked, in a casual mode tone. He sniffed and wiped his tears again. "Well I miss ya too." he said, "miss you a lot" he said,

_God why these tears doesn't stop!_ "Heh, Tomboy's fault. She is always making me cry" he said, wiping another bunch of tears coming out of his eyes. "It's been 3 years.. Akane... I hope you can see me" he said, looking at the sky. "See how I became loyal to you. See that even many girls want me... I refused them and dump them" he said, trying to become the 'egoist Ranma' that everyone knows. But He realized, it is hard to bring back the past. Since everything changed. "I wish I could bring back the past. I wish I did not doubt my feelings for you."

Flashback...

"Hey Ranma... we are going to cemetery to bury Akane's body, are you coming?" Nabiki asked, her eyes all red and puffy.

"I killed Akane and I can't be there" he said, looking down. But under him, the floor was full of tears.

Nabiki's eyes soften. "Ranma you did not kill Akane, it was an accident. And you should be there. Because you are the ONE she loves"

Ranma looked at Nabiki, "Why? Why has this thing happened?" he asked, "I just said that I needed time. I want to prove to myself that I love her... I just wanted a temporary break-up" he said,

"Ranma... I never experience love yet, but I know that when you love someone... there are no doubts about it. You don't have to ask yourself if you love this special person. Because it is a feeling." she said,

"But Love is not just a feeling... but it's also a decision right?" Ranma said, "A decision for a commitment... for-"

"A friend once said Ranma that a True Love casts out fear."

End of Flashback...

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in Korea...

A woman went out of their veranda. She had a short curly blue hair, wearing a casual pink dress, looking up into the sky. It's been three years ever since the accident happen, she can't still remember what happen in the past. Even though her parents already told her the story, still she couldn't help but feel something is missing.

"Samantha!"

The woman looked down and saw her mother calling her. Beside her mother was her boyfriend. "Coming Mom!" she said, she hurriedly run downstairs to greet her boyfriend with a hug.

"Jun shi!" she yelled,

Jun shi grabbed Samantha and twirled her around "I miss you Sam!" he said,

After a few more minutes...

Samantha and Jun shi were walking beside their pool, holding hands. Jun Shi smiled at her. "You seem awfully quiet Cha-kii-yaa (girlfriend)?" he asked, Samantha just smiled. "Something's wrong?" he asked,

"Anio oppa (no boyfriend)" Samantha said,

Jun shi squeezed Samantha's hands and pulled her towards a chair. "Something is wrong" he said, as Samantha sat across him. "Tell your oppa about it" he said, caressing Samantha's face.

"Juh neun...moo suh wuh yo (I am afraid)."

"Mot al ah deul uh ssuh yo (I don't understand)." Jun shi said,

"My parents found time last night to tell everything about me" she said, "That I was raised in America and my mother homeland is Japan, my dad here. Three years ago, something happen to me that erased my memories. I was hit by cars and then when I open my eyes, I could not remember everything" she said,

"What about pictures?"

"My mom said they were in Japan" she sighed, "I don't know oppa... It is hard to believe what they said because I feel something is missing still" she said, "Like there are still loopholes in the story"

Jun shi squeezed Samantha's hands. "My dad will visit Japan next week. Do you want to go there? And then both of us can try to solve these holes in your life" he said, smiling at her. Samantha looked at her boyfriend's face. He is so wonderful. With his brown eyes, smooth face, black hair, clean teeth. But that's not done yet, He is very sweet, thoughtful, supportive, loving, caring, rich. He is the son of the ambassador of Korea in Japan. "Did you got lost in my eyes again, Cha-kii-yaa?" he chuckled. Samantha blushed, Jun shi smiled "So do you want to go with us?" he asked, Samantha nodded, Jun shi kissed Samantha's hands. "Sa-rang-hae Sam (I love you Sam)"

"Sa-rang-hae, Jun-oppa"

Japan...

Ranma sighed and looked outside the window. The sun is almost setting down. After visiting the grave of Mr.Tendou and Akane, he decided to go back to the Doujou to teach. Only to find out that Ryouga already started the teaching sessions. Ranma was grateful for his buddy Ryouga and Ryouga's girlfriend.

When the doujou became bigger, with the Help of Kunou (now Nabiki's husband) and Nabiki, they built an office inside the Doujou.

The door opened and Ukyou peeked. "Ranchan... someone wants to apply" she said, and Ranma smiled at Ukyou. Ever since the death of Akane, Ukyou found out that Ranma loves Akane and she feels guilty, she thinks it was also her fault why Akane died. But after that, she did not force Ranma anymore. She and Ryouga are already a couple now and they are helping their friend to the Doujou. Ukyou though she is helping on the doujou, she also has a business of her own and is run by her workers.

"Send the applicant in." Ranma said,

"Good afternoon sir" said a tall muscular man entering the office. He handed the papers to Ranma. Ranma smiled and gladly accepted them.

"Let's see..." Ranma read and examined the paper, "Ahh this is good. How many years are you in martial arts?" he asked,

"Three years experience in teaching martial arts, ever since childhood I was already a martial artist. But I became a teacher last three years ago in Shotokan Karate"

Ranma let go of the paper and leaned back against his couch, "If you will be accepted, you will be send to Kyoto. Is that okay with you?" he asked,

"Yes Sir." he said,

"Okay, you are definitely qualified for the position. Come back tomorrow, I'll ask my sister to tour you to Kyoto" he said,

"Thank you sir!" he said, bowing.

Ranma smiled, when the door closed. His gaze turned back onto the window. The stars glittered high in the sky. He realized it is already night. The moon shinning very brightly. Then he saw Akane's face smiling at him. "I am doing a good job neh Akane?" he said.

"Yes Definitely."

Ranma looked and saw Ryouga handing him the attendance. "You are doing a good job." he said again. Ranma received the attendance and signed it. Then Ukyou entered and sat on a chair.

"Ranchan, you need a break" she said, "and you need to stop wearing black" she added quickly.

Ranma frowned, here they go again. "It is not your business okay?" he said, giving back the paper to Ryouga.

"Seriously Ranchan, why don't we take a day break next week? Let's all go shopping! Or just tour the mall! Come on Ranchan! Live up life!" she said,

Ranma sighed and started working. "Can you see I am doing a lot of things now?" he said,

"You are the boss Ranchan. You can order the work to stop or start. Plus, If Akane is alive today? She will say same thing" Ukyou said, crossing her arms.

Ranma looked at Ukyou then at Ryouga.

**To be continued.**


	3. Reunion

Chette: Thanks for all your reviews :D

cherryblossom - this chapter

numbskull - oh that is so cool! hehe :D I love Music ministry too! and yeah Ranma will meet Samantha girl :D

abc - thank you for reading :D  
WiNd - you'll find out how Akane went there in the future chapters ;)  
Noriko-InLove - thank you :) English is not my first language too:P  
Storm-Maker - hehehe :P  
itnia - okie, update done :)

the-shadow002 - yeah but I want a change in my stories :) so I'll miss the 'crybaby' Tendou but it's okay :)

AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
and so Is Korean :P (yeah there will be korean language in this story :P)

**Thanks SIS AIBOU!**

Miracle of Love  
Part 3: Reunion

The warm morning sunlight shone in through the open glass window of the Jin's house. A gentle breeze blew inside. The birds were chirping a delightful song for Samantha to hear. She opened her eyes and looked at her golden clock on the wall. It read 'six-forty-five'. Samantha sat up, yawned and stretched her arms out. She threw her blankets to the side, her legs falling over the side of her king sized bed, her feet touching the ground.

She stripped off her nightgown and headed straight for her bathroom. Good morning showers always made her morning complete. After the shower, she got dressed in her usual dress and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

As she was downstairs, she saw her mother and Jun shi talking. "Oppa?" she asked, approaching them. Then she saw suitcase beside him. "Where are you going?" she asked,

Jun shi smiled and gave Samantha a good morning kiss. "There has been a change of plans. My Dad will go to Japan today and I have to come with him." he said. Samantha frowned, "But do not worry sweetie, here's the ticket," he said. "I already told your mom you will go to Japan, so hurry up and catch the 10:30 AM flight OK?"

"But-"

"I Love you Sam, I'll see you in Japan. Do not worry, everything is in control. Someone will meet you there and he or she will bring you to our mansion ok?"

Samantha sighed.

Hours passed...

Japan...

Ranma stretched his arms out, yawning aloud. He rubbed his eyes and studied his surroundings. Within moments, he realized that he was not in Akane's room.. um he meant his room, he blinked and saw his computer blinking. 'Oh man. I fell asleep in my office again' he said, trying to comb his messy hair. Then he looked at the clock. 'Oh no! I forgot to lock everything in the house!' he rushed towards the house and gasp when he saw the gates of the house, were opened. He narrowed his eyes and readied himself. Especially when he felt some presence.

He carefully entered the house, then heard some footsteps. He bend his knees and ready to attack. When he saw the shadow, he flew towards it and started to punch him.

"ARGH!" yelled the man with familiar accent.

Ranma stopped and saw he was literally killing... "Kunou?" he asked,

"Get it off me scum!" Tatewaki growled, Ranma hurriedly jump away from him. Tatewaki composed himself and stood up. "Is this how you treat your brother!" he yelled at him.

Even though Ranma never became Akane's husband. He became a part of the family. He called Nabiki 'Sister' and when Nabiki married Tatewaki, he became his brother. "Sorry" That's all Ranma said,

Nabiki chuckled as she appeared from the kitchen. "It is your fault Ranma, Why did you not lock the house last night?" she asked,

Ranma, scratching his head. "I fell asleep in my office" he said, sighing.

"Well let's have some coffee first, and hopefully that trainee you are referring will be here on time" she said, looking at her gold watch.

After a few minutes...

Ranma, Tatewaki and Nabiki were inside the dining room. How Ranma missed the old times. When they are complete. Kasumi, Nabiki, his pop, his mom, Mr.Tendou and... Akane. He sighed and took a sip on his coffee. He hated coffee but now it has been his best buddy ever since Akane died.

Nabiki, after observing Ranma, frowned and started to talk. "You know Ranma, it's time for you to get a girlfriend" she said, Ranma frowned. "You need someone to take care of you. Not all the time Ryouga and Ukyou are here."

"I know how much you love Akane, and you already prove us that. But Akane is dead and you need to move on. You need someone to take care of you, to Love you, to-"

Ranma sighed, "If I want someone to take care of me, I'll hire a housemaid." He said, then he looked at Nabiki. "But to love someone other than Akane? No Oneechan. I cannot give my heart to anyone  
anymore. I don't.. I can't and won't love anyone anymore"

"It is because you closed your heart already!" Nabiki sighed, "Try opening it, you'll see a lot of girls around you Ranma"

Ranma growled, "Oneechan. I'd really appreciate all this talk? But right now, it doesn't work. So can we just drop this?" he asked,

Tatewaki took a sip and took a deep breathe, then he spoke. "Ahhh the course of true Love." he said,

"The door was opened, so I let myself in..."

They look at the voice, Ranma stood up. "Oneechan this is Morisato Yamai, he is the trainer I hired for our Doujou in Kyoto. Morisato, this is my sister who'll tour you there." he said,

Nabiki smiled, "Nice to meet you Morisato." she said, "Okay Tatchi. Let us go. I still have some shopping spree to do in Kyoto!" she grabbed her husband and left Ranma. Ranma though, decided to go back to the Doujou.

As soon as Nabiki and the others were approaching the gate, Nabiki's phone rang. "Hold on." she said, "Hello. Yeah. What? But I am busy. Oh Okay. Fine. I'll take care of it." she closed her phone. She saw Ranma walking towards the Doujou, "Tatchi, Morisato. Go ahead. I still have to talk to Ranma" she said,

Ranma sat on his chair and leaned again. Any minute now, Ryouga and Ukyou will be here to handle the classes. He closed his eyes. But open them again when he heard footsteps. He saw Nabiki entering his office. "Okay, what do you want Oneechan?" he asked.

"I need to ask you to do something" she said, knowing Nabiki. She talks straight. Ranma hearing that, he grabbed some papers and made himself look busy. "Come on Ranma! This is a very important thing!" she said.

Ranma stopped and looked at her, "If it's that important. Cancel the Kyoto and do that important thing" he said, turning on his computer.

"But my shopping spree in Kyoto is also Important!" Nabiki yelled, "Come on Ranma! You have to do this! You name anything and I'll give it to you" she said, practically panicking now.

"I don't need money Nabiki, but okay. Let's make a deal. I'll do this favor and in an exchange. You stop telling me to have a girlfriend. Deal?" he asked,

Nabiki nodded.

A few minutes later

Ranma parked his car at the parking lot of the airport. Glancing again at the big sign saying 'Samantha Jin' Ranma growled, he grabbed the sign and went out of the car. As he was approaching at the arrival portion of the Airport. He remembered what Nabiki said.

"Samantha Jin, is the girlfriend of the son of the ambassador of Korea in Japan. You have to respect her. This is her first time coming here in Japan."

Ranma grimaced. He hated Koreans or Chinese. He stopped when he saw many people standing and yelling at the arrival place. He sighed, "Whoever this Samantha will just find me." he said, then he saw a bench and sat there, putting the sign beside him.

A few minutes more...

"Eh?... dang shin eun ... ?(Are you ... ?)"

Ranma almost jumped when someone tapped him. He realized, he fell asleep again. 'argh. I really need to catch a lot of sleep' He shook his head, closing then opening his eyes.

"Dang shin eun ... ?(Are you ... ?)"

Ranma looked up and felt as if his world stop. He saw a pair of beautiful familiar hazel eyes.

Samantha blinked, but stared at too at the guy. Her heart skipped a beat when she stared into the guy's beautiful aqua eyes of his. She turned her gaze away from him, 'Why do I feel like this?'

When Ranma came back to the real world, His eyes wandered all over the lady's face. Blue curly hair, not long not short. Soft lips, clean face, a very attractive lady.. that looks like...

"Akane?"

That made the lady looked at Ranma. "Anio, juh neun.. Samantha... Samantha Jin (No, I am Samantha... Samantha Jin)."

"Samantha?" Ranma blinked, his mind went blank.

Samantha frowned and point at the sign. "Samantha! Samantha!" she yelled,

Ranma blinked, He was shock because the lady in front of her looks so much like Akane and yet she calls herself 'Samantha' but not only that, He could not understand her!

"Huh?"

Samantha growled, "Yong uh haseyo? (Do you speak English?)"

"huh?" Ranma asked, 'she even growled like Akane'

Samantha controlled her temper, "Juh neun...Samantha Jin!"

"Ahh.. uh.. Samantha who?"

Samantha narrowed her eyes and looked around, then she yelled, "Don't you get it! I said my name is SAMANTHA JIN!"

Ranma gasped, "Oh! Oh you're that lady! The one, the one." he panicked and just showed the sign. "Here. Right?" he asked,

"Yes" Samantha said, calming her self. "Why did my boyfriend send a stupid servant?" she asked,

But we know Ranma, when insulted.. He...

"HEY! who are you calling STUPID?" Ranma yelled,

Samantha blinked, "Oh I don't know maybe the guard of this airport? oh but I do not know him. Maybe it is you. Yes! It is you!" she said, smirking.

"Why you! In the first place you speak an alien language! How the heck, do you expect me to understand you!" Ranma yelled,

Samantha retort back, "You should have said you don't understand me and started to talk in English instead of STARING BACK AT ME PERVERT!"

Ranma's head burst. "Ahh who were you calling a pervert! You don't know me! So you don't have the right to call me a pervert!"

"Not only a stupid servant but a rude, insensitive jerk!" she yelled,

"I hate Chinese girls like you" he added,

"I am not a Chinese! I am a Korean!"

"Are they not the same?"

"They are not! God! That is why I hate Japan!"

"So why are you here?" Ranma asked,

Samantha was about to reply, but she shut her mouth and growled instead. "ARGH!" she stomped away from Ranma and then ran away towards the exit.

Ranma blinked, "Stupid girl. Fine. Let her go home by herself" he murmured, then he felt Samantha's suitcase and bags on the floor. "Hey wait Ms. Korea! your suitcase!" Ranma yelled, as he run to catch her.

**To be continued.  
**


	4. First Impression 

Jin-ashi - Thanks :D huh? This is not CCS :P  
Princess7 - okie! thanks for reading!  
blue farey - hehe just look at it :P

God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
and neither is Korean :P (yeah there will be korean language in this story :P)

Note: Oppa - means brother, but in Korea, Girls call their boyfriend "Oppa".

Thanks SIS AIBOU!

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 4: First Impression

The sun shone high above Japan. The air was so hot and so was the head of the woman in a taxi. The driver tried to concentrate but he could not because he was afraid. This was the first time he saw a woman being very angry, so angry that his aura is showing.

"Um.. where to.. Ma'am...?"

"How dare that man? That low-life scum!" Samantha yelled,

"Ms. Korea!"

Samantha heard Ranma and growled, "Hurry up Driver! DRIVE!" she yelled,

"Ms. KOREA!"

Ranma stopped when he saw the car left the airport. He growled, "Aww man! That stupid girl!" Ranma growled. "Did she not realize that she's not holding her stupid bag?" Ranma looked at the bags and sighed, "and now instead of seeing her only one time, I have to go to her stupid house!"

In the Car...

Samantha is still gritting her teeth and still trying to calm down. But she could not. "How dare that servant?" she asked, she closed her eyes and saw the man looking at him. She opened them and clenched her fist. "Why can't I stop thinking about that man!"

The driver looked at the mirror and gulped. "Can I ask Ma'am where to drive?" He asked nervously.

"And why did he have to look at me like that!"

"Where to-"

"juh neun hwa nah ssuh yo! (I'm angry!)"

"Ma'am"

Samantha looked at the driver, "MWUH GA!" (what!)

"Where are you going... Ma'am..."

Samantha blinked, she realized that she was talking to the driver now. "Oh sorry... to the Shi's Mansion please..."

The driver nodded.

Meanwhile...

Ranma rolled his eyes, as he was driving his car. In his right hand, he held a phone to talk to Nabiki. "Yeah, yeah she ran away from me. No! Of course not I did not do anything to her! I just stared at her! Oh so now I get it, you think that I scared her? Just shut up! Forget the sermon. Where does she live? Okay thanks. BYE ONEECHAN!" Ranma closed his phone and threw it beside him. "Stupid girl.. why did she have to run away like that?" He sighed and decided to focus driving.

But her eyes... her hair... her actions... She reminded him of his deceased fiancee. But it can not be. Akane was dead. He saw it with his own two eyes. Plus this girl who looked like Akane, had a curly hair and she was a Korean. She spoke Korean language fluently and she is a sophisticated lady. Akane would never become a sophisticated lady.

Shi's Mansion...

Samantha sighed and opened the door. "How much?" she asked,

"That will be 5000 yen ma'am." The driver said, gulping.

Samantha nodded then she realized that her bag and her purse are missing. "AHHH!" she yelled.

"I do not want to mess up with you Ma'am.. but please I am begging you. I have 12 children and a wife... and-"

Samantha sighed, "No you wait here" she said. She walked towards the big gate and two of the guards approached her.

"Hai?" (yes?)

"shille hamnida" (excuse me)

The guards looked at each other. Then back at Samantha "neh?" (yes) One of them asked in Korean language.

Samantha smiled, "eh ga joo se yo" (please go to taxi driver).

The guards looked at each other, "dang shin eun...?"

"Samantha Jin"

The guards gasped and bowed in front of Samantha

Samantha smiled and held her palm up, signaling them to stop. "Kwaen chan ah yo" (it's okay).

One of the guards open the gate for her and the other one paid the taxi.

"uh di Oppa?" (where is Brother (boyfriend)) Samantha asked, One of the guards lead Samantha to the mansion.

Entering the Mansion, Samantha looked around. She was quite amazed at how the mansion looked beautiful inside. The Main hall was very quiet. There was a soft classical music playing in the background that fits the atmosphere. Expensive crystal lights were hanging on the ceiling.

The butler escort Samantha on the other room and told her to wait there. Samantha nodded and looked around. The place is simply breathtakingly beautiful. She sat on a leather soft sofa. She caressed it, it's so soft. Then she looked down at the carpet, she followed the trail of the carpet and she realized that the carpeted walkway leading from the door where she entered to the other door, a glass door. She walked towards the glass door and gasped. Outside was a large swimming  
pool.

She opened the door and went outside. She did not like Swimming pools, especially since she cannot swim. But this pool was very clean but still. The only sound that could be heard was the splashing of water against the poolside. She looked around, the view was perfect. Trees around swayed with the wind... perfect.. so perfect.

"Honey"

Samantha turned and saw her boyfriend smiling and his arms are wide open. She giggled and run towards him. His boyfriend gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you honey?"

Samantha frowned, "hmm... juh neun...pae goh pa yo...seul puh yo...mok mal la yo...pi gon hae yo...hwa nah ssuh yo." (I am... hungry... sad...thirsty...tired...angry) she said, counting her feelings on her fingers.

Jun frowned, "wae?" (why?)

Samantha push Jun away from her, "Oppa said everything will be fine. Oppa said that. Oppa is wrong. I had a Bad time. You hired a pervert, insensitive, jerk and a thief servant!" she yelled.

Jun blinked, this is the first time he saw Samantha getting angry like this...

"Oppa?"

Jun blinked, "Oh yes.. um... I hired what?" he asked,

"Oppa hired a pervert, insensitive, jerk and a thief servant"

"I did?" he blinked again

"OPPA!"

"Calm down honey, tell me what happen?" Jun sighed, "calm down.. let's go inside and have a talk" he said,

After a few minutes...

"There. That's the full story." Samantha said, "and now he has my bag!"

Jun patted Samantha's back. "Do not worry, I'll take care of everything" he said, "I'll call the police and I'll make sure you'll get your things today" he added. Samantha nodded.

The door opened, The Butler came in

"Excuse me Sir, but someone here wants to see Ms. Samantha"

Samantha and Jun looked at each other, after a few seconds. Samantha looked back at the butler, "Who is that person?" she asked,

"His name is Ranma Saotome. And he needs to see you. He said it is important"

"Send Him in" Jun said,

A few more seconds...

Samantha gasped when he saw the guy at the Airport. "Oppa! It's Him!" she yelled, her blood fuming. "He is the pervert, insensitive, jerk and a thief servant"

Ranma growled, "Hold it right there lady. For your information, I am not a pervert, insensitive, jerk and a thief servant." he said, growling.

Jun frowned, "so then, Why are you here?" he asked,

Ranma threw the bag in front of them. "I believe you LEFT these at the airport, and I came all the way here to bring this to you Ms.Korea." he said, glaring at Samantha.

Jun smiled, "Okay. Thanks for returning her bag" he said, then he picked up a check. "So how much do I owe you for returning my girlfriend's bag?" he asked, looking at Ranma.

Ranma growled, "I don't need your money" he said, "All I need is your Girlfriend to apologize to me" he said, crossing his arms.

Samantha laughed, "Apologize? For what!" she asked, "I do not apologize to people who are beneath me" she added,

Jun blinked and gasped when he heard Samantha's sarcastic words. Then he looked at Ranma who was scowling.

"Beneath you! For your Information Ms. Korea. You are in JA-PAN. I am not be-neath you." he smirked.

"My Oppa is the son of the ambassador of Japan in Korea, so naturally you are beneath us" Samantha said, using the voice of "as-a-matter-of-fact"

"In the first place, your Oppa or whatever that is.. His father will not be in His position without Us voting for Him" Ranma said, mimicking Samantha's voice

Jun stood between them, "Okay enough you two. Stop quarreling like you two know each other." he said, sighing. "I understand what you want Mr.Saotome, but we cannot apologize.. you did your job and thank you for that-"

"You don't understand me now, do you?" Ranma asked, interrupting Jun Shi. "I am not a pervert, nor a stupid, insensitive jerk... also, I am not a servant. I did this for a favor. My name is Ranma Saotome, I am the OWNER of the SAOTOME-TENDOU Anything goes school of Martial arts." he said, looking at Jun and then at Samantha.

Samantha looked at Ranma. "Saotome? Tendou?" she asked,

"Yes. I am not a servant of Nabiki, I am her brother. And I did this for a favor. So you see I am not a servant. I may not be a government official but I am one of the richest person in Japan." he said, "Plus I am not afraid of anything. I have beaten a lot of people, monsters and even demons in the past. So don't push me for you'll be in a deep shit." he said, gritting his teeth.

Jun gulped, "Okay... Samantha ... apologize."

Samantha growled, "Ahh! NEVER!" she said, crossing her arms and turn her back at Ranma.

"This is not you Samantha..." Jun said, sighing. "and you're Nabiki's... brother?" he asked, looking at Ranma. Ranma nodded. "Very well.. since Nabiki and I are very good friends and your family, Ranma  
treat me as a family member as well.. then, I want the two of you... be friends." he said,

Samantha stomped her feet. "OPPA!"

"Apologize to Ranma now." he said, forcing Samantha to look at Ranma.

Samantha growled, "FINE! Sorry" she said, bowing but with hesitation.

"I'll accept your apology, even if you don't mean it." Ranma said, glaring. Samantha replied him by glaring at him too.

"Okay now! That settled.. so.. Ranma.. can you do me a favor as well?" he asked,

"I don't do favors with strangers."

"Please Ranma, hear me out... It is very important"

"..."

Jun signaled the butler to approach him, then he gave the bags to the butler. "Please escort Ms. Samantha on her room." he said, the butler bowed, Jun hugged Samantha. "Dear, you can go to your room now and Ranma and I need to talk privately." he said, Samantha sighed and nodded.

Jun escorted Ranma to the bar, Ranma examined the bar room. The seats and tables were nicely placed. The glass cabinets behind the counter was full of unopened wine and the tall glasses were hung nicely above. When the two of them where there. Jun smiled and offered Ranma to drink.

"Sorry, I don't drink." he said, as he sat on one of the chairs. "So tell me what do you want?" he asked,

"In behalf of my girlfriend, I sincerely apologize to you. I did not know what cause her to get angry like that. She is a very nice girl and I will admit to you that this is the first time I saw her really angry." he said, then he drank the wine straightly.

"So?" Ranma asked, "are you telling me it is my fault?" he asked,

Jun smiled, "I really want you two to be friends. Since you said it yourself you are a member of the Tendou's family And Tendous are long time friends of Shi's. I do not want to break up that friendship. Friendship is very important.. don't you agree?" he asked,

Ranma suddenly, remembered the friendship between Soun and Genma. Slowly, he nodded.

"So I'll tell you what.. If it's okay with you, I want you to tour my girlfriend for the rest of the week"

"WHAT!" Ranma stood up. "S-Spend time with that GIRL! are you CRAZY!"

"Calm down... She is not a bad girl. She is very nice once you meet her" Jun said, sighing. "believe me. I've known her for two years"

"..."

"Besides, first impression doesn't always last... I'll bet you on Ranma, At the end of the week you two will be friends."

"Fine."

A few more minutes...

Samantha hugged her boyfriend, "So Is he gone?" she asked,

"Yes." Jun said, hugging back. "But you'll see him tomorrow" he said,

Samantha push away from him, "What?"

"I ask him to tour you around-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Samantha, please.. do this for me. Tendou's and Shi's are friends for a very long time. You have to do this."

"So just because I am your girlfriend, that means I have to be nice to him even though I do not want too?" she asked, fuming.

"Samantha... Look at yourself.. This is not you.. what's happening to you?" he asked,

Samantha stopped, Jun was right. What's happening to her. "Maybe.. I am just tired..." she said,

"Please Samantha... go with Ranma tomorrow. Do not worry, I already talked to him and he'll respect you.. and befriend you." he said,

Samantha sighed, "He better be. Last time you said that.. I ended up fuming coming here." she said, then she stomp away from her boyfriend.

Jun sighed,

In the car...

_"First impression doesn't always last... I'll bet you on Ranma, At the end of the week you two will be friends"  
_  
"Friends... He said..." Ranma murmured,

Samantha's Room...

_"Please Samantha... go with Ranma tomorrow. Do not worry, I already talked to him and he'll respect you.. and befriended you."  
_  
"Befriended... He said..." Samantha murmured.

Then they both said...

"This will never work."

**To be continued.**


	5. The Tour 

Okay.. I promise my friend I would do this ;; If you really love reading my fanfics (chette or chanchan fanfics) then please join Chette the writer fanlisting :) (The Url is located at the Profile page) It's also a good idea to know who still like my fanfics ;;

d - you'll soon find out :P  
Sieg1308 - thank you :D and thanks for joining my fl :D  
Miko Kagome Archer - I have updated :D  
Ikerana - oooh well thanks to my pre-readers :P  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeah it is weird lol :P

English is not my first language  
and neither is Korean :P (yeah there will be korean language in this story :P)

Thanks SIS AIBOU!

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 5: The Tour

Ranma parked his car in the garage of the Tendou's. After Mr.Tendou's death, Nabiki rebuilt the half part of the Tendou's household. The only thing that she didn't change is the house. But the Doujou became big and there was even an extension to the other side for they had bought the other lot. There was also a big garage full of cars and a service for the children that study martial arts.

Although there were four beautiful and expensive cars that are parked on the garage. Ranma loved using his Mitsubishi Lancer model 1999.

Ranma walked towards the Martial arts and saw the kids running towards him with Ryouga. The kids stop in front of Ranma.

"Master Ranma!" the kids chorused, then they bowed.

Ranma smiled and bowed at them too. Then he turned his gaze to Ryouga. "Are you going to take the kids home?" he asked, Ryouga nodded. "Drive carefully." he said, Ryouga nodded again. Ranma thanked the stars that Ryouga does not get lost anymore when he has to drive the kids to their houses. Because everyday Ryouga is doing the "driving" thing, now he doesn't get lost anymore.  
The first few months... were the worst and unforgettable moments of the kids.

"Penny for you thoughts?"

Ranma realized Ukyou is now in front of him. "Oh sorry." he said, scratching his head, then resumed walking.

Ukyou smiled and followed Ranma.

Inside the Office...

Ranma sat on his chair and started to look at the papers. "What time will the average class starts?" he asked.

Ukyou looked at the wall clock. "Around 3pm" she said. "Um.. Ranchan?" she looked down and then back at Ranma, who was busy reading some papers. "C-Can we talk?" she asked, Ranma looked at her. "Um.. H-How many...Instructors you still need for the other Doujou branches?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Ukyou, "The Last one was hired earlier. The others are still, in the process because we are still choosing a place, so we still don't need instructors as for now." he said.

Ukyou sighed, "C-Can you... um hire two more instructors here?" she asked, blushing. Ranma looked confused. "I need a break, for.. a month or maybe years or.. stop helping you" she said, now directly.

Ranma gasped, "B-But Ucchan.. You know I can't manage this alone!" he said, "Is it affecting your store?" he asked, "Then let's build an okonomiyaki restaurant inside this lot. There are still more spaces to fill in. But do not leave me managing everything!" he said, sighing.

Ukyou smiled, "Oh that's a great idea! I would love that.. would you?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "But even though we have a restaurant here... I can't handle teaching anymore" she said, "I'll be very busy with the restaurant and my child-"

Ranma interrupted Ukyou, "Wait a minute.. Child?" he asked,

Ukyou blushed, "Ryouga-kun.. and I.. accidentally did it last month and just earlier.. I found out that I am pregnant" she said,

Ranma stood up, "OH MY GOD! You-You did it without MARRIAGE! What's  
with you people!" he said,

Ukyou growled, "Hey! Ryouga and I love each other and that what matters!" she said, raising her voice.

Ranma sat again, "Oh okay.. um.. When is the wedding?" he asked,

Ukyou blushed again, "That I don't know..." she said,

"Why?"

"He still don't know that I am pregnant"

Ranma smiled, "Well you better tell him. I would love to see his reaction" he said, "Okay make another flyers of 'wanted instructors' for you" he added,

Ukyou reached for Ranma's hands and squeezed. "Thank you Ranchan"

Ukyou exited the Office and Ranma turn on his computer. When he was alone in thought. His thoughts wandered crazily about 'her'. Ranma even murmured her name. "Samantha..." he leaned on his chair. The first time he saw her, it was like a dream. Akane... reincarnation? Akane's spunk, Akane's attitude, Akane's face, Akane... Akane... Akane..

Ranma took a deep breath. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Then He heard Nabiki's voice. He quickly rose up on his chair and exited the office. But he was surprised when he saw Ukyou fanning a unconscious Ryouga at the gym. As he was about to ask.. Ukyou replied, 'I already told him'. Ranma chuckled and resume running towards his sister.

"You're early" he said, "Did not finish your shopping spree?"

"I am excited about the news.. So how's the 'Returning her bag" goes?" Nabiki asked, walking out of her limousine. Kunou on the other side, opening his door too.

"Worst." Ranma said, "and I became her Tourist guide for the WEEK!"

"That's wonderful" Nabiki smiled, "To think you will spend your week with a lady that looks like Akane" she said, smiling again.

Ranma gasped, "How did you know?" he asked,

"I already saw her in picture"

"So that's it! That's why you gave me that favor!" Ranma growled,

Nabiki shook her head, "As a matter of fact. I don't want you two.. to meet" she said, looking at Ranma. "But I guess we can't stop fate" Nabiki walked towards the entrance of the house. "Oh well, just remember Ranma. She is the girlfriend of the son of the ambassador of Korea in Japan. She is not available and treat her with respect."

Morning...

'TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF THE REST OF YOUR LIFE'

Samantha opened her eyes and sat. The words appeared in front of her eyes.. was it.. a dream? or a reminder? She growled and went towards her bathroom. She looked at herself and frowned. Then she started to brush her teeth. She remembered her boyfriend's words... will this Ranma...befriend her? Will this tour thing changed the other people's mind to her? She hated this. But what's with those words.. she saw before she open her eyes?

Just as the toothpaste was foaming up enough to fill her mouth, she heard a ring on her phone bed. She picked it, toothbrush in her mouth. "annyong haseyo? (Hello)" she asked,

"chosong hamnida (Excuse me) Ms. Samantha... Master Junshi told you to go downstairs now"

"jung mal ko map sum ni da (Many thanks)" Samantha said,

Downstairs...

Samantha was accompanied by the butler and escorted her to the large dinning room. There she saw Jun's Dad. She bowed and took her seat.

Jun observed his girlfriend. He knew that Samantha is still angry with his decision. He reached for Samantha's hands and squeeze it. "Sam... I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I am sorry if you have to do this. But you need this-"

Samantha shook her head, "I don't need this. I can handle myself. Even without tourist guide, I can tour around Japan." she said,

"Sam.. please.. try to understand. People should see you and Ranma together... doing okay. The scene in the Airport was even in the headlines. We don't need bad reputation."

"Are you solving the problem Jun?" asked the father.

Samantha blushed and nodded at Jun's father while Jun said, "Yes"

After Two hours...

Samantha growled looking at the clock. Beside her was Jun shaking his head and the driver. Then before Samantha could give up, the Butler announced that Ranma has already arrived.

Samantha stood up, looking at Ranma who was walking towards them.

"I am sorry, I was late." he said, scratching his head. "I had to do many things-"

Jun smiled and interrupted Ranma, "We understand"

One delicate eyebrow arched eloquently as Samantha's eyes met Ranma's. "Yeah we do." she remarked lifting her chin just an inch higher than necessary to prove that she really don't accept the explanation.

Ranma knew what Samantha did, He smirked. "I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this." he said, with a sarcasm that matched hers. "So tell me, Ms. Korea.. where would you like to go?" he asked,

A devilish twinkle appeared in Samantha's eyes as she answered with a modest shrug. "What about the Tokyo Prison, and I be very happy if you have stayed there." she fibbed, struggling to keep a straight face, while watching his reaction.

Jun sighed,

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Only if you accompany me." he said,

"My Beauty is not worthy." she said, hiding back her anger.

Ranma nodded, "Definitely. Then would you care if you go to a manner school? Because to tell you frankly Ms. Korea... you do need a lesson in good manners and right conduct" he said,

Samantha now fuming with anger. Jun decided its time to interrupt. "Um Ranma, do not worry. You can park your car here and you two will be accompanied by my driver." he said, smiling. "So you two.. go along now and remember to... avoid fighting in public." he said, "and Sam? You are the Girlfriend of the Son of the Ambassador of Korea in Japan and not.. the Ambassador of Japan in Korea ok?"

The driver and Jun headed their way outside. Alone for the second time, Ranma and Samantha exchanged a searching look. Beneath the amicable facade, Ranma offered Samantha a silent challenge, and Samantha confidently accepted.

Ikebukero...

Ranma and Samantha were standing in front of the mall. "This is Ikebukero." he said, pointing at the building in front of them. "Inside, You'll find the world's largest department stores." Ranma said, looking at Samantha. "If you want to shop around here in Tokyo. This is the place. They also have the world's largest car showrooms, one of the fastest lifts in the world and Tokyo's second best  
building."

Samantha nodded.

"Do you want to shop?" he asked,

Samantha shook her head, "Let's just get on with this Tour thing to finish." she said,

Ranma shrugged, "Fine by me." he said,

Ueno...

"One of the beautiful places" he said, as they went out of the car. "Ueno is famous for its park, museums and markets, Ueno is the eastern-most hub of central Tokyo." he said, "Wanna see the rest of it?" he asked, Samantha nodded.

Ueno Park..

Samantha gasped, as she looked around. "Wow.." she said,

Ranma nodded, "Yeah. With cherry blossoms that bloom in spring and lotuses that flower in summer, Ueno Park, the oldest and largest park in the city, is regarded as being one of Tokyo's most beautiful places." he said, then he pointed at the temples, shrines, and pagodas. "Look there are temples, shrines and pagodas" he said, "Want to come inside?" Samantha shook her head, "if you want, we can go to Tokyo National Museum. It's just around the block or Ameyayokocho.. the Black market" he said,

Samantha shook her head, "I really just want to get over with this.. just tour me, that's all." she said, but still looking around.

Ranma sighed,

And so the first day ended. Ranma bid goodbye to all of them and left the mansion. Jun hugged his girlfriend and ask her what happen. Samantha told him where they went. But it wasn't all enjoying she commented,

"Well it will be more interesting tomorrow then." he said,

Samantha sighed, "Yeah.. tomorrow..."

Ranma's office...

Ranma entered the office and saw Ukyou and Ryouga. Ukyou on the computer doing something, while Ryouga hugging Ukyou behind her. They look so sweet. But then, Ukyou saw Ranma and stood up. She smiled and handed some papers or flyers. Ranma gladly accepted them. Then they make a way for Ranma to sit on his chair.

"I am gonna miss you Ucchan." Ranma said, looking at the flyers.

Ukyou smiled, "Come on Ranchan, we will not leave you. We will still be here.. but we can't teach the arts." she said,

Ranma nodded. "So any plans for the wedding?" he asked,

Ukyou and Ryouga looked at each other and blushed. Then Ryouga looked at Ranma, "Ukyou and I want to ask you if we can hold the wedding here in the doujou" he said,

Ranma smiled, "Why not? go ahead.. but can you postponed your wedding until next week if possible? I have someone.. touring her around Japan.. for a week" he said,

Ukyou smiled, "Wow.. you're doing this GIRL a favor? Is she that special?" she asked,

Ranma rolled his eyes, "She's so stubborn, so uncute. Plus she is not available."

"The only woman you call uncute and stubborn is Akane-chan" Ryouga said,

Ranma shrugged, "She does look like Akane"

Ukyou and Ryouga blinked.

"But who cares. She is not Akane. But I have a problem though" he said, looking at his buddies. "How can you make a tour excited?" he asked, "I need to show this girl that I am not a boring tourist guide."

Ukyou smiled, "All you have to do is be YOU. And everything will be okay"

Ryouga smirked, "Though a word of advice my friend. You can't become a good tourist guide if you two are fighting. You HAVE to be in good harmony with her."

The Next morning...

When Samantha entered the living room and saw Jun and Ranma waiting for her. She sat on the other chair. "There's a problem?" she asked,

"I need to use the driver.. so Ranma will take care of you. Is that okay with you Sam?" he asked,

Samantha looked at Ranma, hesitation in her eyes. But if she said no then she'll see Ranma again on Monday. "No problem." she said,

Jun smiled at Ranma, "If you want you can take the other car-" Ranma shook his head, "Okay just take care of her." he said, he stood up and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and left them with the driver.

Ranma and Samantha sat there in silence. Ranma broke the silence. "Just you and Me huh?" he asked, Samantha looked away. "Where would you like to go?" he asked,

Samantha stand up, "Let's just go" she said,

Outside...

Ranma looked at the back of Samantha, then he remembered Ukyou. "Just be myself.. be myself... good harmony.. be myself... no fighting..."

Samantha stopped in front of Ranma's car and looked at Ranma, "Are you saying something?" she asked,

Ranma blushed, his face so close to Samantha. He back away. "No.." he said, after a minute of hesitation he opened the door for her. Samantha settled into the deep grayish seat of the lancer and waited as he slid in behind the wheel. As the car purred along the driveway towards the busy road of Japan. Ranma as he was driving, He murmured. "I want to do this ever since, last night." he said, Samantha looked at Ranma. "I am sorry. I was rude." he said,

Samantha could not understand why she felt so lighthearted and so happy when she heard the words. "It's okay.." she said, "I was rude too" For the first time, she saw Ranma smiled genuinely to her, then Ranma resume his concentration in driving. Samantha bit her lip, Watching his strong and competent hands on the wheel, she felt a stirring of happiness. A woman could feel safe, protected with a man like him. Abruptly she turned her eyes to the road.

He broke the silence, "What about the Imperial Palace? Ever been there?" he asked,

"How long will it take to drive there?"

"Maybe thirty to forty minutes. Are you in a hurry?" Ranma asked, giving her a teasing smile.

"Of course not" Samantha said, she hoped she sounded poised. "I was just asking." she added,

Ranma smiled,

Imperial Palace...

Ranma and Samantha were walking to the place. Ranma was pointing at the Palace and explaining to Samantha the place. "This is the Imperial Palace, home to emperor Heisei and other members of the Japanese Royal Family. The Imperial Palace sits on land that was once occupied by Edo Castle. It became the official imperial residence in 1868, when Emperor Meiji transferred the seat of power from Kyoto to Edo and changed the name of the city to Tokyo."

Samantha nodded, "You sure are very good in History" she said,

Ranma shrugged, "I gained a lot of interests when.. Akane died" he said, "I have done a lot of things to remove her in my mind" he said, loneliness in his voice.

"Akane...? your girlfriend?" Samantha asked,

Ranma controlled his tears. "My Fiancee" he said, Samantha didn't know but she felt sad hearing Ranma has a fiancee. Ranma looked up into the sky. "But she is dead"

Samantha looked at Ranma, she could see how Ranma's happy face turn into a sad face. She felt sorry for him. "I am sorry" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ranma smirked, "Why sorry? It's not your fault" he said, "Are you hungry?" he asked, changing the topic.

Samantha blinked, "Yeah.. why? are you going to treat me?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "sure!"

**To be continued.**


	6. Wrong kind of Love

The-Shadow002 - and the new chapter is up  
WiNd - I DID! I DID  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeahhhh... :)  
Miko Kagome Archer - okie

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
and neither is Korean :P (yeah there will be korean language in this story :P)

Note: Oppa - means brother, but in Korea girls call their boyfriend "Oppa".  
and I made Samantha Christian because most Koreans in South are Christians.  
and Kamayan is a Filipino Restaurant (I am a filipino :P)

Thanks SIS AIBOU!

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 6: Wrong kind of Love

Kamayan Restaurant...

Samantha and Ranma entered the restaurant. Samantha looked around, looking at some people eating with their hands. One of their traditions... is that eating with their hands or fingers on rice is a No-No to them. But there she was, surrounded by many people eating with their hands. No spoons, forks or chopsticks.

Samantha and Ranma took their seat, and the waiter gave them the menu. Samantha couldn't decide because the dishes were strange. She couldn't understand the words. However, Ranma could. She started hearing Ranma speak in different language.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked,

Samantha placed the menu on the table. "I don't understand their menu.. can you choose for me?" she asked.

Ranma nodded. Then he turn to the waiter. "Bigyan mo kami nang SiSig, Adobo at Isda (Give us some sisig and Adobo and Fish)"

"Drinks?"

"Dalawa Ice Tea (Two Ice Tea)"

The waiter nodded, pick up the menu and left them.

"What kind of restaurant is this?" Samantha asked, looking around.

Ranma smiled, "Its an elegant Filipino Restaurant. They have exotic foods here and since I am touring you and this is my way of touring." he said. "I started to explore restaurants ever since... you know.. when Akane left..."

Samantha gulped, "Are we going to use our hands too?" she asked.

Ranma nodded. "It's a once in a lifetime experience" he said, "Come on. You can break your traditions right.. just for this time?" he asked.

Samantha smiled, "I am not afraid to break the tradition. As a matter of fact, I really don't care about traditions.. but eating using hands, is new to me" she said.

A long silence followed.

Their food came, Samantha looked and seeing it was delicious, but she couldn't use her hands. She just couldn't.

"Salamat (Thank you)" Ranma said, When the waiter left them. "Eat now. It's really delicious." he said, starting to eat. Ranma then handed the fork and spoon to her. "Filipinos often use these, rather chopsticks" he added,

Samantha sighed, "C-Can I pray first?" she asked, Ranma stopped chewed and nodded. He respected Samantha's wishes. Samantha closed her eyes and prayed silently. After she prayed, she picked up the spoon and fork and taste the food. It was definitely delicious.

"So you pray..." Ranma said, resuming to eat his food. Samantha nodded, "What is your religion?" he asked.

"I am a Christian Korean" Samantha said, enjoying the food.

"I am surprised." Ranma said, looking at her. "It did not show you are christian, the way you acted." he added,

Samantha blushed, "Wh-What about you?" she asked,

"I believe I was a buddist but I really don't believe in anything anymore" he said, looking down at his food. "If there is a GOD... My Akane is still alive today. This cruel God took Akane away from me." he said.

"Akane.. is... your fiancee who died right?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "And you called me Akane in the airport if I remember correctly."

Ranma, this time anger fading away. "Yeah.. you look like her" he said,

"So that's why you stared at me like that?" Samantha asked, Ranma nodded.

Another silence followed.

"So how did she die?" Samantha asked, enjoying the food.

Ranma sighed, looking at his food. "She was hit by cars" he said,

"That's strange..." Samantha said, Ranma looked at Samantha. "I was hit by cars too in the past." Then she continued to eat.

Ranma looked at her. "...You did?" he asked,

Samantha chewed her food carefully and nodded, "Yes. God gave me a second Life. And according to my parents, I lost my memory." she said, Ranma listened carefully. "And right now, I am here in Japan.. trying to recollect them" she said,

"I see..." Ranma said,

Samantha stopped chewing when she saw Ranma in deep thoughts. "Did.. I say something wrong?" she asked, she got worried when Ranma stopped eating. "Are you okay?" she asked, especially when Ranma shook his head furiously. "Please.. talk to me" she said.

Ranma smiled, "Yeah! I am fine.. I was just thinking.. weird stuff in my mind.." he said, he scratched his head when he felt his face getting hot.

Samantha gasped when she saw Ranma's face... blushing "...Don't you dare.." she said,

Ranma blinked, "NO! NO! That's not what I am thinking!" he said, trying to calm down.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Samantha burst out.

That made all the people in the restaurant look at them.

This time, Samantha blushed and smiled at the people. Then she looked at Ranma. "What are you thinking?" she asked,

Ranma too, was shocked at Samantha's reaction. It reminded him of... He shook his head and looked at Samantha. "uh.. yeah.. I was thinking of... weird ideas... such as... youwereakane." he said, fast and gritting his teeth

"Huh?" Samantha did not get it. "Can you please... talk a little slower?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "That you were... Akane" he said. Samantha blushed, but Ranma ignored it. "But then... that's impossible" he said,

"And why is it impossible?" Samantha asked,

Ranma smiled, "Akane is a very special girl" he said, proudly. "So special, that no one can compare her to anyone else." he said, "I wish... I can say that to her now... but it's too late." he said,

Samantha continued eating. "Oh.. so she's cute... then... very special girl no doubt." she said, looking at her food. Why did she feel so envious of this... Akane? Could it be?

"No way! She ain't cute!" Ranma said, then he stop and sighed, "It's been 3 years or more.. and I still talk automatically about how uncute she is.. when someone says she is cute." he whispered.

"Pardon me?" Samantha asked,

Ranma started to eat, "Nandemo Nai!" he said, Samantha blinked. "Oh! I mean Never mind" he said, "Let's just continue our food shall we?" he said, "The food tastes so good. We should not waste it."

"So tell me about Akane?" Samantha asked, "I am very curious of her.. since you told me she is a very special girl.. and she looks like me."

"You do look like her. But you are not her. Akane is not a sophisticated lady unlike you." he said, then he pointed her nails. "Look, you paint your nails, you know how to dress, you have make-up,  
and I bet you are a good cook and you're good in woman thing." he said,

Samantha blinked, "Boy.. that was so rude.. are you insulting her?"

Ranma shook his head, "No. You don't understand. That's the reason why Akane is a very special woman... Other woman pay a lot in parlors and in malls to make themselves beautiful. But not Akane. Not my Akane. She doesn't need these things to make her beautiful. She's simple. Unique.. that's why she's special. She doesn't need make-up, expensive clothes or shoes, or paint her nails to make herself beautiful."

Samantha was touched and she didn't know why.

"You see? you can't be Akane. Akane... has a natural beauty.. even she is wearing a lousy doujou Gi.. she's still.. beautiful."

After a few minutes...

Ranma and Samantha exited the restaurant. Ranma escorted Samantha to the car. When both of them got inside. Ranma started the engine, but stopped it when Samantha said not to go first. He obeyed her. "Why?" he asked,

Samantha smiled and looked at the restaurant. "I want to remember the name of the restaurant. I will surely visit one of their branches if they have it in Korea." she said, then she looked at Ranma. "And if they don't.. I'll tell Oppa's Dad to get one just for me." she said,

Ranma smirked, "Spoiled Brat..." he said,

Samantha looked at Ranma and frowned. "As a matter of fact, Mr.Saotome...This is the first time I have felt so excited coming into a restaurant." Ranma blinked, "I am no spoiled brat.. if I will do  
what I said earlier... It's going to be the 'first time'.. believe me." she said, then she looked back at the restaurant.

Ranma cursed himself, and scratched his head. His stupid big mouth opened again. He shook his head and looked at Samantha, she is so sad. "I gotta do something.. to cheer her up... come on! think Ranma! Think!" he said to himself.

"You can call me Ranma."

Samantha blinked and saw Ranma smiling at her, "Huh?"

"I said, you can call me Ranma."

Samantha felt butterflies in her stomach, "Really?" she asked, Ranma nodded. Samantha looked down. She knew she was blushing, she could feel her face... getting warm. "So where would you tour me after this... Ranma..." she said, whispering.

But Ranma heard her, "Wherever you like.. Ma'am." he said,

Samantha looked at Ranma, "Please call me Samantha." she said,

Ranma smiled, "Where would you like to go.. Samantha?" he asked,

Samantha looked at Ranma. Those words where like melody in her ears. "Anywhere... where would you like to go?" she asked, lost in Ranma's aqua eyes.

Ranma started back at Samantha's hazel brown eyes. "I am just the driver..." he said,

"But where would you like to go?" Samantha asked, again.

Ranma's begun to lost in Samantha's eyes too, he moved his head towards her. Anticipating something. Samantha saw this, she fought the urge but her body couldn't resist the invitation. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

Their bodies moving closer and closer.. their lips.. almost.. touching each other...

RING! RING!

Samantha and Ranma went back to reality and return back to their places. Both blushing.

RING! RING!

RING! RING!

Ranma looked at Samantha "Aren't you.. gonna answer your call?" he asked, Samantha gasped and opened her bag, then she took her phone and started to talk in Korean. Ranma tried to calm his heart and looked away. What was he doing? More.. importantly.. What were they doing? Why did he lean towards her! And why did SHE wait for the... the..

"That was oppa."

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted, "And what did he say?" he asked,

"I need to go home now, and we can continue the touring tomorrow." she said,

Ranma nodded and started the engine.

Mansion...

Ranma opened the door for Samantha. Samantha looked at Ranma and smiled, "I had a great time today Ranma, too bad we have to end this sooner." she said,

Ranma smiled, "We can always continue what we were doing earlier." he said, trying to control his blush because he was thinking about the almost kiss.

Samantha thought about the almost kiss too and blushed, "I'd love too" she said, then bit her lips. "I hope.. you will take me somewhere that is... unforgettable.. tomorrow." she said,

Ranma nodded,

"SAM!"

Samantha and Ranma looked, it was Jun.

"What are you two waiting for! Come inside! It is very rude to talk outside."

Inside...

The butler served Ranma a japanese green tea, Ranma smiled and said thanks. Then he took a sip of the tea and looked at Jun and Samantha.

"I am sorry to cut the touring short Ranma, There has been a slight emergency thing here. Maybe you can tour Samantha early tomorrow." he said,

"What was the slight emergency?" Samantha asked.

Jun smiled, "We are going to start recollecting your memories. We will go to the places you used to visit when you were here.. before the accident." he said,

Samantha smiled, "That's a a good news!" she said,

Ranma looked down when Jun gave Samantha a quick kiss on her lips. "Uh... then I guess I better leave" he said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow.. good luck returning your memories Samantha." he said,

"Take care Ranma." Samantha said, smiling.

When Ranma exited the mansion, Jun blinked. "Take care Ranma?" he asked, Samantha blinked, "Are you two.. friends now?" he asked, Samantha nodded. Jun smiled, "See! I told you so! That's really a good news! I am proud of you!" he said, hugging Samantha.

After a few minutes...

Samantha and Jun went out of the limousine. Samantha looked at the big building in front of her. "Where are we Jun?" she asked,

"We are in Tomouko High" he said, grabbing Samantha. "This was your school when you were in Highschool"

Samantha looked around, "If this was my school.. surely, I will feel different" she whispered, but Jun didn't hear her. She let herself be dragged of towards the school.

After a few hours...

Jun and Samantha came back to the mansion. Jun looked Samantha, "Are you okay Sam?" he asked, Samantha nodded, she excused herself and started to walk towards the stairs. But Jun knew Samantha. He run towards the stairs, "SAM WAIT!" he said, "Something's wrong.. please  
tell me what is it?" he asked, Samantha closed her eyes and tears started to fall. "Sam please..."

Samantha opened her eyes, "I feel so lost.. I can't remember my past... I can't remember the school that I attended in high school. We were there... yet I didn't feel anything. It was a strange building for me. If I am not mistaken... it was the first time I went there. That I felt, that I was not belong there. I am such a stupid girl" she said, then she run towards her room.

Tendou's...

Ranma sat on the couch and remembered Samantha, the touring, her smile, the conversation, her eyes, the almost kiss, her lips. "This is wrong... I should not love anyone.. except Akane... I promised to myself that I will never love anyone other than Akane..." he said, then he touched his left chest where his heart is. "But.. why is my heart beating so fast.. every time I.. see Samantha?" he asked, "Why do I feel the same thing.. that I have felt for Akane..." he said,

Mansion...

Samantha cried in her bed, "I am so lost... I can't remember anything... God help me..." she said, then she saw the sky so blue. She wiped her tears and approached the window. Looking at the sky. Then she saw Ranma's face smiling. "Why is his smile so familiar? his eyes? his lips... why do I feel this way?" she asked, "What about Oppa?"

Tendou's...

Ranma stood up and went outside. Then he looked up into the sky and saw Akane's face smiling. He smiled, then another picture appeared beside Akane... it was a picture of Samantha.. smiling. "No.. I promised myself.. that I will not love anyone.. other than Akane..." he said.

Then both said...

"This is wrong... This is all wrong."

**To be continued.**


	7. Soun Tendou

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
and neither is Korean :P (yeah there will be korean language in this story :P)

Thanks for your support and emails!

Thanks SIS AIBOU!

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 7: Soun Tendou

Verandah...

"Are you okay my son?"

Jun put his hands on his pants' pocket and continued to look up, not looking to his father, who just asked him that question. His father approached him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

Jun looked at his dad and turned to face him, "Dad... I love her so much, and it breaks my heart to see her... troubled" he said, glancing straight into his father's eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, and he saw some hesitation in his son's eyes. "Come on Jun. It's been a long time since we've talked like this" he said, patting his son's shoulder.

Jun walked towards the chair and sat there. His father did the same thing. After a long silence between them, Jun finally broke the silence. "Dad, I want to help Samantha. I want to help her remember everything" he said, then he looked down. "I am trying.. to help her.. but there's no avail... we went to her school earlier because her parents told me that she studied there..." he paused, and looked at his dad. "But all Samantha did, was cry and telling me... that the school is very strange" he said.

"Son... there is a process... Samantha knows you are doing your best to help her. Just take this one step at the time. Be patient. Waiting is truly painful, but the result will be the best" he said, Jun sighed and nodded. "Remember.. about what I told you?" he asked, Jun blinked. "You already forgot because you already met the one for you." he smiled, "But let me remind you that before Samantha came into your life... you were one of the richest kids in Korea... yet you couldn't find love. I told you to wait, but you did not obey me... and after a few more heartbreaks... that's the time you waited and then Samantha came." he said, smiling.

Jun smiled, "Thanks dad. I really miss this talks. I mean... ever since mom died, all you ever do is.. work and politics... there was no time for me anymore." he said.

"Well at least, we had a time for-"

"chosong hamnida (Excuse me)" Jun and his father looked at the butler, who just bowed. "Sir, there was a phone call and he said that your business meeting tomorrow in Osaka cannot be postponed." he said,

Jun looked at his father who just sighed, "Thanks" he said. When the butler left them, Jun looked at his father, his father knew what's in his mind. "Yes... the two of us are... needed tomorrow, I should have said earlier... that is why I went here to talk to you, but after hearing your problem... I decided that I should leave you here and-"

Jun shook his head, "No dad. I am going to Osaka with you"

"But what about Samantha?"

Jun sighed, "As much as I hate to do this... I need to be far away from her... I can't bear to see her like this, dad... I just can't" he said,

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, Jun nodded.

Little they did not know... Samantha heard everything, she was about to look for Jun but she stopped when she had a feeling she needs to hear what they are talking about... she backed away, quietly and return to her room... full of questions in her mind... and her heart broken.

Morning...

Ranma stood up when he saw Jun entering the living room. Jun smiled and signaled Ranma to sit down. "Can you do me a favor Ranma?" he asked,

"It depends" he said, "If I can do it, sure why not?" he asked,

"I want you to take care of Samantha for me.. for a week" he said, Ranma blinked. "I have an emergency meeting for a week in Osaka... so I won't be back until next week" he said.

Ranma frowned, "What kind of an emergency meeting is that?" he asked, "I mean.. this is the first time I heard something like an emergency for a week." he said, crossing his arms.

"Ranma.. please... I don't want to entertain questions anymore, I know you can do it. You and Samantha are friends now right?" he asked, Ranma frowned more. "Please Ranma, take care of Samantha, I can't leave her if knowing she is alone and-"

"You are leaving." Jun and Ranma looked at Samantha standing now beside the open door. "I knew it. But why didn't you tell me you're leaving?" she asked, looking at Jun.

"It's an emergency-"

"Who am I in your life?" she asked, coldly.

"Sam.. my dad needs me and-"

"What about me? do you think, I don't need you?" she asked, controlling her tears.

Jun sighed, "Sam, please don't do this to me. Please, don't be selfish-"

"So am I selfish one now?" she asked, Jun sighed, Samantha smiled coldly. "Do not worry honey, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry. I am a strong woman. Your father needs you, so you need to be there" she said,

"Thanks Sam." he said, Jun was about to kiss Samantha, when Samantha avoided Jun. Jun sighed.

"Let's go Ranma, we will go to many different places right?" she asked, looking at Ranma. Ranma just scratched his head. "Let's go." she said, walking towards the door.

Ranma looked at Jun, who just smiled sadly and signaled Ranma to go with her already. Ranma shrugged and followed Samantha.

Inside Ranma's Car...

Ranma stopped the car in front of the red light. There was a long silence between them. He looked at Samantha's face. He could see... Akane... crying... Ranma shook his head, 'give me break. This is Samantha.. Samantha... not Akane!' Ranma practically yelled at his head these words. "Uh.. Samantha.. where would you like to go?" he asked,

"..."

Ranma sighed, "Come on Samantha... I need to know... where would you like to go?" he said,

"sobs..."

Ranma saw the green light and sighed, "Fine." he said, starting to drive the car again.

Samantha wiped her tears, and continued to look at the window. Then suddenly, she blinked when she saw a very familiar street... she looked at Ranma, "Where are we going?" she asked,

Ranma did not look at her, "We are going to a park near Nerima." he said, Samantha looked at the place again, her heart beating fast. Why is the place so familiar. Then she felt the car stop moving. She looked at Ranma who turned off the engine. "There's a park here..." he said, pointing at the park. "We can talk there if you want" he said, Samantha just nodded.

Nerima Park...

Samantha looked at Ranma, who just sat on a swing. "Sit." he said, Samantha looked at the swing. Ranma knew that look. The Look, 'This is my first time.. to ride a swing'. "It's just a swing, it will never eat you" he said, rolling his eyes. Samantha nodded and tried to sit on the swing, but she yelled, when she almost lost her balance. Good thing, Ranma was there to support her back, so Samantha was back on the swing. Samantha held her heart and looked at Ranma. "Heh. See? you're not Akane. You can't even swing" Ranma said, out loud. Samantha looked at him. Ranma blinked and realized that he said it out loud, he sighed and said, "Never mind."

Silence...

Ranma smiled, "You know... I am not used to... talking to a statue. So please don't become a statue." he said, Samantha ignored him. "Samantha... is there something wrong?" he asked, Ranma looked at Samantha and scratch his head, "Argh. This is driving me crazy! and I have to take care of a 'girl' like her?" Ranma yelled, looking up into the sky. Samantha clenched the chains on the swing, tears falling on her face and moved her feet backward. "You know you should, talk Samantha-" Ranma jaw dropped when she saw Samantha swinging really fast. Just like how Akane should swing. Ranma blinked. Akane used to do this, when she is mad... and when she's on the swing. No one could stop her... but only.. him. Samantha felt the swing stopped by Ranma, her tears falling, looking at Ranma. "Did I say something wrong?" Ranma asked, softly. Samantha bit her lower lip, and looked down. "Y-You can trust me... I am a friend right?" he asked. Samantha looked at Ranma. "Yeah... you can trust me..." he said,

"Ranma..."  
"Hai?"

"If you love someone... and she has a really big problem... a-are you going to leave her... because.. you can't stand to see her like that?" she asked, crying.

Ranma smiled, "That's stupid, It's really stupid to leave someone that I love... who have a real big problem. If I love someone and she has a really big problem, I'll stay by her side. I'll help her, It maybe painful... but I do believe that every problem has a solution."

Samantha smiled, "I wish you were my boyfriend." she said, wiping her tears. Ranma blushed. "So.. um.. where would you like to tour me?" She asked him.

Ranma is still blushing when Samantha looked at him. "Um..." he shook his head, "I don't know.. you're the... one I am touring and... I am just a driver." he said, looking down.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't feel like touring... We will stay here" she said, looking up into the sky. "...and talk" she said, looking at Ranma.

"Okay... what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything" she said, smiling.

"Hmm... Okay, for starters... what's happening to you and your boyfriend?" he asked, Samantha frowned. "Hey, I really don't have anything in my mind right now" he said.

"I went to my school.. yesterday, funny... I couldn't remember it. I feel so lost... a woman without memories... I can't even remember my school." she said, looking down at her shoes. "and now my boyfriend wants to leave for a week because he can't stand to see me like this." she said, "I feel so useless... sometimes, I wish... I just died... I didn't survive the accident-"

Ranma gasped, "Wait a minute, didn't you just tell me, you are happy you have a second life from your God?" he asked, "And now.. what makes you say these things? Just because Jun is leaving you because of your situation right now? And don't you dare say that you wish you were dead!" Ranma yelled, "At least you have a hope! You still have a chance to do things! To be with someone who loves you! You can still have many choices, unlike when you are dead... it's over... you're nothing... you can't do anything anymore!" he yelled at her.

Samantha saw tears forming in Ranma's eyes. "Ranma..."

"Sorry." Ranma said, trying to control his tears.

"Wanna hear.. something crazy?" she asked, Ranma didn't look at her. "I had.. hope.. and I did wish.. that I was your Akane" she said. Ranma looked at Samantha, "Akane... is a very lucky girl, I.. envy her. Even though she's dead... there are so many.. people who love her... and her fiancee is still.. in love with her... always being there, talking about her... Even though she is already dead... there is still that love..." she said, Ranma shakes his head, now couldn't control his tears. He stood up, "Ranma?"

"You don't know... what you're talking about" he said, whispering

"What?"

Ranma turns sharply at her. "You don't know hell what you're talking about!" he yelled, Samantha is shock at Ranma's sudden reaction. "If you know Akane, you will know that she is not a lucky girl. Her fiancee always calls her uncute, he's been taking her for granted, she tries to please her fiancee, but all her stupid fiancee could do is insult her!"

Samantha's eyes widened.

"Even to the last point of her life... it was her fiancee's fault... why she died." Ranma heard Samantha gasped, Ranma nodded, "It was my fault... why she died... It was my fault..." He said, now crying hard. "I was a stupid fiancee... I.. I could protect her from monsters... But I can't protect her... from the monster that... is living inside of me!" He said, hitting his chest (heart) "I am a monster... I don't deserve her... but she loved me... she loved me..." he said.

"Don't touch me. How can you hurt me this way?  
Everything I do is for you! How dare you say you love me?  
When you broke our engagement, and now you want to leave!"

Ranma fell on his knees. "It was my fault...It was my damn...fault... It is not the God... It is not.. her... It is not the cars...It's me... It's my fault..." he said, "Akane... I am sorry..." He said, then he felt someone hugged him. He closed his eyes, and felt Akane's hands on his back. "Akane... forgive me..." he said,

"I know... and I believe she did forgave you" she said,

Ranma heard her. He looked up and saw Akane smiling at him, but tears falling on her face. "Akane?" he asked, then he saw her necklace, with the name 'Samantha'. He pulled away, and composed himself. "Sorry.." he said, wiping his tears and looking away from her.

"If she truly loves you, Ranma... even she's in heaven right now... she already forgave you." she said, Ranma looked at her. "Because.. a true measurement of Love.. is to forgive" she said, "Maybe... there are times...you hurt her... or she hurt you... but the reason why you two are hurting because... you love each other..." she said,

Ranma nodded and smiled, "I think that goes for you too... your boyfriend loves you, and he's in pain... because he loves you." he said, Samantha nodded. Ranma stood up and pulled Samantha to stand up. "So where would you like to go?" he asked,

Samantha smiled, "I wanna know more about Akane... can you.. take me to her?" she asked,

Ranma looked at her.

"Please?"

Ranma nodded.

Entrance of the Cemetery...

"Sir Ranma!"

Ranma and Samantha saw the little boy, Ranma smiled and gave the boy some money. "Thanks kid" he said,

"No problem sir!" he said, then he run towards the flower store.

Samantha smiled, "Who is that?"

"Just a kid, who always gives me the best roses to give to Akane... " he said, Samantha smiled.  
In front of the grave...

Ranma kneeled down in front of the grave of Akane and put the roses. Samantha kneeled down beside Ranma and read what's written on the grave. "I can't read the small letters." she said, pointing them.

Ranma smiled, "I was the one who curved that... one... the week after the death... it was raining and I wrote that.. it said, 'You will always be in my heart' that's what it said,"

"That's so sweet" Samantha smiled, "I am sure that with all of these things, Akane already forgave you" she said, Ranma smiled and caress the grave, her name. Samantha saw a lot of love in Ranma's eyes. She looked at the grave next to Akane's grave. She read it, "Soun?"

Ranma nodded, "It's Akane' father" he said,

Samantha looked at Ranma and then at the grave. She did not know why she felt so sad, seeing the name 'Soun'. "Can I...touch it?" she asked,

Ranma nodded,

Samantha put her hands on the grave and close her eyes, then tears fell. Ranma stared at her, questiongly. "I feel.. so sad..." she said, she open her eyes, 'Why am I in pain?'

Ranma was about to ask Samantha when his phone rang. He frowned, it was Nabiki who told her that he needed him. He closed the phone. "Samantha?"

Samantha smiled, "Yes?"

Ranma blinked, "You okay?"

"Yes" she said, wiping her tears.

"Well my sister needs me.. so let's cut the touring" he said, "Let's resume it tomorrow, if that is okay?" he asked,

Samantha looked at the grave and nodded.

Mansion...

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ranma asked, Samantha nodded. ".. I'll see you tomorrow..." he said, Samantha nodded.

A few minutes...

Samantha realized that Ranma's car already left the mansion. She was about to go inside when she saw butler and asked him, if he can borrow one of the drivers and cars of the mansion. The Butler nodded.

After a few more minutes...

Samantha stood at the entrance of the Cemetery where she and Ranma went earlier. She doesn't understand her feelings right now, why does she have to go back to that grave? Why is her heart beating so fast... and why does she feel so lonely?

Then after a few seconds.. she saw the grave of 'Soun Tendou'. She kneeled down and again, put her right hand on the grave, a great flood of loneliness flow into her body and she started to cry again. "Why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel.. so unhappy?" she asked, looking at the grave. "Soun...Tendou..."

"You came..."

Samantha looked around, she knew she heard someone. "Anyone here?" she asked, looking around. "It was just my imagination" she said, "Who are you?" she asked, her attention returned to the grave in front of her. "Why do I feel.. this way? Who are you in my life? Are.. you.. in my past... if you are... then I know Akane... and I already know Ranma... But.. that's impossible..." she said, wiping her tears. "Soun Tendou..."

"Akane..."

Samantha cried, "Why are you calling me Akane?" she asked, "Is it my imagination? because I want to be Akane? or am.. I Akane?" she asked, "I need answers right now.. help me Soun Tendou.. please help me..."

"Dad..."

Samantha heard someone said, 'Dad' but.. it sounds like her.

"You came back... my precious baby..."

Samantha stood up, shaking her head, then she held her head, she could feel that her head will burst out any moment. There were a lot of things in her mind, and now... Soun and Akane, were being added on her mind, not to mention... a lot of questions in her mind arose... Was she Akane? or Samantha? Who is Soun Tendou? Why could she hear his voice inside her head, ... and her voice... or was it Akane?... or... she's not Akane but she wants to be Akane because of Ranma... that is why... she's feeling like this...

Samantha looked up into the heavens... "God.. help...chebal yo? (Please)" she fell on her knees crying.

**To be continued.**


	8. A sudden Impulse 

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
and neither is Korean :P (yeah there will be korean language in this story :P)

Thanks for your reviews, support and emails!

Thanks SIS AIBOU!

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 8: A sudden Impulse

A weary Samantha appeared before the mansion, the butler blinked as he saw his master, but before he could speak, Samantha lost her consciousness. All she heard was the butler crying out her name, then it was pitch black.

Meanwhile, at the Tendous...

Nabiki heard an engine sound outside the house. Though, knowing Nabiki she would just wait for someone to tell her if the person she needed to see is already there. But this is Ranma, and Ranma hates that. She met her husband-footman (slave) at the bottom of the stairs, she rolled her eyes and just gave her 'tatchi-baby' a good boy kiss for he tried to call her and tell her that Ranma is already home. After the kiss, Kunou went to the Doujou and joined Ryouga with Ukyou.

When Nabiki entered the dining room where Ranma was waiting, standing and looking at the pond, she coughed to get his attention. She was successful though, Ranma look at her. Nabiki's style never goes out of it. She's full of that. "Where have you been?" Nabiki asked her younger brother. Ever since Soun's death, they had decided that Ranma should stay in the tendous to fulfill his promise to Soun and Akane, while his parents were away and staying in Osaka. Even though Ranma is not really her brother, because he became a family so they call him 'brother' now.

Ranma frowned, "I was with Samantha Remember?" he asked, "I was her tour guide." he added and managed to give his sister an indignant glare.

Nabiki took her seat and put her hands on her chin, "Oh yeah, how could I forget? The twin of Akane and you were on a rendezvous." she said, smirking.

Ranma looked away; he did that so that Nabiki won't notice a blush in his face. "Whatever. Why did you called me?" he asked, returning his gaze to the pond.

Nabiki stood up and walked towards Ranma. She stopped beside him, looking at the Koi Pond. "Don't forget Ranma, this look-a-like Akane is not available and you're dealing with the girlfriend of the ambassador's son."

"It's not like I want to be beside her you know." Ranma said flatly. "But I am stuck with her for a week." he added.

"Oh...?" Nabiki asked, looking at Ranma. Ranma looked at Nabiki and nodded, "Interesting..." she said, smiling.

Ranma shook his head, "So why did you called me?" he asked, tartly.

Nabiki smiled, "Oh yeah I totally forgot about that, you see... I am sooo involved with you and this Samantha. I would love to meet her" she said, smiling.

Ranma heard a suppressed laughter in his sister's voice. "Don't worry you will, I was thinking of inviting her into the wedding of Ryouga and Ucchan." he said,

"Oh yeah! Now that you mentioned that, that is why I called you. The two love birds in the Doujou decided to get married. Ryouga wants a simple wedding but Ukyou wants a big one." she said, Ranma snickered. "Well since... There was this money we saved, well... that was supposed to be for Akane and your wedding." she said, Ranma frowned. "Well I figured it out we can just use it with Ryouga and Ukyou's wedding?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, The money... will be used... The money that was supposed to be used... to his wedding... with Akane... He sighed again. "S-Sure..." he said, bowing his head.

Nabiki saw Ranma's mood changed, she patted him. "Hey... come on... why don't you leave the past?" she asked,

Ranma sighed deeply, "It's just.. that... it's a waste.. Oneechan... It's... a waste Love... if... I ... didn't take her for granted... if I... was honest about my feelings... She would still be alive today..." he said, he could feel his voice cracking up. Ever since the death of Akane... He became so emotional. Heck, He even became more emotional than Moouse or Ryouga. "Oneechan... I miss her..." he said, looking up at the sky. "I miss Akane..." he said, a tear rolled on his cheek.

"We all have regrets Ranma. We all do. But-" Nabiki looked up into the sky too. "If I were Akane, I would want you to move on. I would want you to be happy. Akane maybe is the most violent, stubborn, prideful woman... I've ever met..." she said, then she looked at Ranma. "But she is certainly the most unselfish woman... that I know." she said, Ranma looked at her and Nabiki smiled. "She would want you to move on."

Mansion...

Samantha opened her eyes, and looked around. She was in her bed. But how did she get there? She sat up and a huge pain hit her head. She put her hands on her forehead, trying to ease the pain. Then a knock sounded, Samantha looked and saw the butler, pushing a tray with water and medicine.

"How are you Miss Samantha?" he asked, giving the medicine and the glass of water.

Samantha smiled, "I am fine... I.. just got really tired.. did you.. carried me here?" she asked, the butler nodded. Samantha smiled. "Thank you" she said,

"Are you sure you are okay Miss Samantha? Do you need anything?" he asked, Samantha shake her head. "Okay ma'am if you need me, I'll be downstairs." he said, Samantha just nodded.

After a few seconds...

Samantha reached out for her cell phone. She saw three missed calls. She opened them and checked, they were all from Jun. She sighed and put her phone on her bed. She laid again looking at the ceiling. Then she realized, she loves looking at the ceilings before she goes to bed, but why? Then she remembered the grave of Soun Tendou. Why did it hurt when she saw that grave? The tomb of Akane has no effect, but the tomb of Soun Tendou... made a big impact especially in her heart. What  
was with Soun Tendou? Who was Akane's Dad in her past life? More importantly... who is Ranma in her past life? Before the accident occur...? Does she knows Soun? Akane? and ...Ranma?

The phone rang, She picked it up and saw an anonymous caller calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me Ranma."

At the sound of Ranma's voice, Samantha's heart lifted up. "H-Hey! How did you get my number?"

"I'm a martial artist, so even though there were times you think I am not doing anything... well you should be careful, I have quick hands."

"WHAT! You're rummaging in my bag! Ranma no Baka!" she yelled,

"Hello?"

"Um.. yeah, I am sorry, about that... I... just called because I want to cancel our tour guiding tomorrow."

Samantha felt Ranma's voice changed, did he got mad when she called him a baka? "W-Why? Are you mad at me for calling you Baka?" she asked, gripping her bed sheets. "If you are, I am sorry..." she added,

"No No... It's okay.. we're friends... so you can call me baka... or Ranma no baka.. yeah.. " He coughed. "Anyway, um... the reason why I have to cancel tomorrow because, well my two friends, Ryouga and Ucchan will have their wedding this Saturday... so I have to help them prepare... It's a rushed thing yeah but... well.. with my sister's help... no problem about that... she's really an expert in sudden wedding preparations."

"I see... so... when can we meet then?" she asked, sighing.

"Well... we can meet the day after tomorrow... which is... their wedding day.. and I... well... (gulp)"

"Yes?"

"You want me.. to accompany you... is that it?" Samantha asked, softly.

"...um..uh.. yeah.. well since... I have to take care of you for.. um... the week right?"

Samantha could feel nervous in Ranma's voice now. "Sure! um... what's the motif?" she asked,

"um... nothing fancy... a dress... sounds good"

"Okay. What time will you pick me up?" Samantha asked, smiling.

"Um... around seven? the wedding will start at eight."

"Okay.. I'll be ready then."

"Thanks.. Samantha... You don't know...how much this means to me"

"Okay.. Goodbye Ranma, and Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"I'll save your phone number, ok?"

"S-Sure"

"Bye"

"...Bye"

Ranma closed his phone and placed his hand with his phone on his heart. Why does his heart beating so fast? _Samantha is NOT AKANE. Samantha is NOT Akane Come on! _But then, he couldn't deny the happiness he felt... as he was talking to her. "She... saved my number..."

"...and you should save her number too."

Ranma jumped when he saw Ryouga chuckling.

After a few seconds...

We see Ranma sitting on the entrance of the Doujou and frowning at a bruised Ryouga. "Next time, don't sneak up on me like that!" Ranma yelled.

"Come on Ranma... you should have felt my presence..." he said, "You're a martial artist" he added, Ranma frowned. Then Ryouga recovered and smiled at Ranma. "So who was that person?" he asked, "I think finally! Ranma Saotome is ready to fall in love all over again." he said, smiling.

"No... I am not in love with her. Akane is the only one for me." he said, looking at the ground

"But Akane is DEAD. Ranma move on. This is the right time." he said,

Ranma growled, "Why don't you quit for once!" he yelled, "Stop running my life! I love Akane! I don't love Samantha! Besides, she's not available!" he said, sighing.

"Ohh... too bad..." Ryouga sighed, "Well. I guess NOW you know the feeling of someone... you love... but she is not available." he said smiling. Ranma growled, "Like you, Akane-chan and I in the past.. neh?"

"Whatever..."

Morning...

The sun was shining through her window the next morning when Samantha opened her eyes and started to swing herself from her huge bed. Then she paused, hesitating, and snuggled back under the covers for a few more delicious moments of sleep. It was early Friday and her touring session was canceled. Although there could be thousand other things she could be doing, like going to the mall, or do stuff without Ranma touring her, explore Japan and.. She gasped and sat suddenly, which  
brought a little pain in her head. So to lessen the pain, she stretched luxuriously.

A few more minutes...

Samantha just finished her breakfast, She called the butler and asked him to prepare a car and a driver for her. After getting changed, she went inside the car and she knew where she wants to go.

Outside the Cemetery...

"Miss? Are you here to buy some rose?"

Samantha smiled and nodded. "How much is this bouquet?" she asked the little guy.

"It's 1000 yen ma'am but for you I'll give it to you for 500 yen because you seem to be a very good friend of Mr.Saotome." he said,

Samantha smiled, "That is so sweet of you, but I'll buy it for 1000 yen don't worry." she said, handling the money.

"Thank you Ma'am!"

Samantha took the bouquet of Roses and looked at her driver, "Just stay here ok?" she asked, the driver nodded. Samantha run towards the grave of Soun Tendou but she stopped when she saw someone kneeling in front of the grave of Akane Tendou. She had long brown hair, with a big spatula at the back. Then she looked at the grave of Akane Tendou with roses. She took a few more steps to listen to the lady. She looked very lovely, indeed.

"Hey Akane.. it's me Ukyou... I just want to tell you I am okay. I am really fine. I am going to get married tomorrow, No No! Silly! Not to Ranchan! I have accepted the fact that Ranchan can never love me more than a friend, Akane... I wish I could invite you physically to my wedding. You see, I am so nervous. I know we are rivals because of  
Ranchan... and Ryouga... but aside from Ranchan... you're the only one I can treat as a friend... but..." Ukyou stopped and tears fell on her face. "But you're not here anymore... it was my fault... and.. when you died... I didn't come to your burial because I felt so guilty...I... made Ranchan confused... but now I am here... because I want to be forgiven... and... I want to take another step... so please Akane? Forgive me? Just give me a signal.. or anything... because I can't marry Ryouga... without your forgiveness..." Ukyou finished, crying.

"... don't worry. She already forgave you"

Ukyou knew that voice. Startled, she swung towards the direction of the voice, her hand now on her mouth. She gasped at what she saw. There.. stood... a short-blue-haired woman, very beautiful, with dazzling hazel eyes... "A-Akane...?" she asked, "A-A-Akane?" she asked again. "Is.. that your s-spirit?" she asked.

Samantha smiled and approached Ukyou, But Ukyou took a backward step, "No.. my name is Samantha. I knew this grave because of Ranma?" she asked, "I guess you are the bride?" she asked again, smiling at her.

"No..." Ukyou said, "No... y-you're Akane-chan!" she said, "You are AKANE!" she yelled.

Samantha smiled, "It's the same reaction of Ranma... but no.. my name is Samantha and I am a korean, I came from Korea... I was just visiting Japan for a reason" she said,

"But.. But your voice.. your face... your eyes.. your... you are AKANE" Ukyou said, now approaching Samantha, "Oh my God.. you are alive! Akane! Where have you been!" she asked, panicking "and who is this woman in your tomb?" she asked,

Samantha smiled, "That's the real Akane. My name is Samantha. I am a korean... actually half-korean, half-japanese." she said, "juh neun (I am) Samantha Jin." she said, bowing her head.

"B-But how did you know Akane?" she asked, looking now at Samantha putting the roses at Soun Tendou's grave. "And.. why are you giving roses to Mr.Tendou?" she asked.

Samantha smiled, "I know Akane because of Ranma... and about Soun Tendou... I don't know why... I feel so close to him." she said, "Do you know what kind of Man is Soun Tendou?" she asked,

Ukyou looked at the grave. "Well... I know he was a very respectable man. Many people trust him, but his reputation is always at stake... because of the late happousai... who was... the great master of Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome." she said,

"Mr.Saotome... is...Ranma's Father?" she asked,

Ukyou nodded, "yes... and well happousai died.. committed suicide when his dearest Akane died..." she said, "So... you're.. Ranma's new friend huh?" she asked, Akane nodded. "So.. why did you... say that...Akane had forgiven me?" she asked,

"Because... of the love you give to her. She's already dead but.. the love... of her fiancé... the love of her friends... of her family...is still alive." she said, then she pointed at the sky, "She's in there... watching... she can see Love... and... like what I told to Ranma... The measurement of Love... is by forgiving." she said,

"I see...Since.. you were... Ranma's friend... then... I can invite you tomorrow?" she asked, Samantha nodded. "Great! Now.. I have.. to buy a wedding clothes because um... well you see... I was forgiven so I can freely marry Ryouga." she said,

Samantha smiled at Ukyou, "Well since... I am not going to do anything and.. you are indeed.. in need of someone who can help you with woman's stuff." she grabbed Ukyou's trembling hands. "I would be delighted to help you." she said,

"Thanks." Ukyou said, smiling.

Tendou Doujou...

Ryouga and Ranma were busy decorating the Doujou. The classes were canceled but all the parents and students were invited to witness the romantic wedding. Ranma could not avoid getting depressed as he was decorating the Doujou, he remembered how the Doujou turned out when the wedding... or almost wedding of Akane and him. He could still remember the Doujou before it was destroyed because of that stupid nannichuan.

"Hey? You okay?" Ryouga asked, holding some white flowers. Ranma startled but nodded. "Ranma, I really appreciate what you have done to us right now." he said, smiling as he was preparing for the flowers. "I mean... it was almost like a reunion! Kasumi is already at the kitchen thinking of what to cook, Nabiki and Kunou were out to buy the dresses of the bridesmaid. While Shampoo and Moouse were helping Kasumi at the Kitchen... if only.. Akane.. is alive." he said,

"OUCH!" Ranma accidentally poke his fingers with the thorns of the rose.

"Clumsy Ranma!" Ryouga said, "Wait I'll get Kasumi." he said, then he exited the Doujou.

Ranma sighed and sat on the Doujou. He looked around, it was quite decorated.

"Wow Ranchan! Thanks for the decorations!"

Ranma smiled and turned to the voice, "No problem Ucch-" he stopped and his heart started to beat fast. She's here! Smiling.. and with Ucchan! "S-Samantha?" he asked,

Ukyou smiled, "I saw your new friend in the cemetery? Why didn't you introduce her to us? Or do you want her all by yourself?" she asked, "Oh and by the way, she picked this beautiful wedding dress!" Ukyou said, showing the dress. "It is kinda expensive but she said it's her wedding gift for me." she said,

"Samantha... I..." Ranma scratched his head,

Samantha smiled, "Don't worry, no problem. Ukyou is a friend of mine already and I was the one who told her to choose that dress. It looks perfectly on her." she said, smiling.

"Ranma-kun, Ryouga told me yo-" she stopped when she saw a woman and Ukyou talking to Ranma, she couldn't see the faces but she stopped. "Ara, we have visitors, its been a long time" she said,

"Uh yeah, um.. Kasumi-oneechan?" Ranma asked, "Meet my newly friend, Samantha Jin." she said,

Kasumi as usual smiled, "Nice to meet you Saman-" she stopped when Samantha turned to face her, smiling. The Older Tendou (Ono now) Sister trembled, "A-Am I seeing things?" she asked, "My.. Sister...?" she asked, she could feel her tears almost coming out of her eyes.

"No Oneechan, her name is Samantha Jin and she's korean." Ranma said, smiling. "She maybe look a like Akane but, She's not Akane." he said, Ukyou nodded.

"Okay..." Kasumi said, wiping her tears. "Demo (but)... can I hug you?" she asked,

Samantha blinked and looked at Ranma and Ukyou. Ranma nodded at Samantha, Samantha smiled and open her arms. Kasumi run to hug Samantha, Samantha was shock at the hug, then she felt a sudden impulse. A sudden pain of her heart beating, that made her cry and hug Kasumi tightly. Kasumi cried as she was hugging Samantha, she knows that this woman is her sister! No doubt about it. While Samantha can't understand why did she cry? Why is her body aching? Why can she feel that her heart may burst any moment?

"Akane..." Kasumi hugged her tightly. "Akane..."

Ranma looked down, he couldn't bear to see Kasumi crying. She was a good sister and she was always smiling.

Samantha pulled her gently away from her, "Listen.. my name is Samantha.. I am not Akane-"

"No! You are Akane-chan! I know my sister! Akane-chan... did you feel something in your heart?" she asked, "Akane-chan... please remember..I am your sister Kasumi... your sister Kasumi... you are my Akane-chan." she said, desperately.

"No.. (sniffs) my name is Samantha" Samantha said, grabbing Kasumi's hands. "I may look a like your sister, but I have been living in Korea... so how can I be your sister?" she asked,

"Akane-chan... listen to me.. please listen to me... your memory may passed away... but not the impulse... not the family impulse... don't you feel something when you hugged me?" Kasumi sniffed, "I did felt something... I felt you.. Akane-chan... Akane-chan... I don't know what happen... but you are my Akane-chan." she said, crying then she felt she lost her strength and fell on her knees "Akane-chan... you are Akane-chan..."

Samantha looked at Ranma, "I have to go now.. Um.. I will just um.. go back tomorrow?" she asked, she couldn't breathe. Her mind is so confused.

"What's going on here?" Toufou asked, behind him is Shampoo and Moouse. They gasped when they saw a woman that looks like Akane, crying and in front of her is Kasumi, crying too. Kneeling on her knees. "Akane?"

"NO!" Samantha yelled, "I AM NOT AKANE!" she yelled, then she run away from the Doujou.

"Samantha WAIT!" Ranma yelled, following her.

Before Samantha could exit fully at the Tendous, Ranma caught her arm. "Wait." he said,

"Not now Ranma..." Samantha said, "My head is spinning... I am so confused... So not now please." she said, looking down.

"Kasumi is very emotional..." Ranma said, still holding Samantha's arm. "But don't be affected by her. Don't be confused, she just missed her sister so much." he said,

Samantha turned to look at Ranma, "It's not just... Kasumi.. Ranma...Everything that involves you... is making me confused." she said, Ranma blinked "Why do I feel so familiar with you? Why do I feel so familiar with the people around you? Yet... I don't feel this way, when my parents or my boyfriend introduced me to other places and  
other stuff about my life?..."

"Samantha..."

Samantha snapped her hand, for Ranma to let go. "Or maybe I am being paranoid. I want to be Akane. I want to be your dead fiance, because I envy her so much. Maybe that's it! That's why I choose to accept these people rather my own life... I don't know Ranma... I really don't know" she said. "So please... just leave me alone for a while?" she asked.

"Okay... I'll be here... if you need me.. you have my number..." Ranma said,

Samantha didn't say anything she just walked towards the gate of the Tendous, while Ranma still followed Samantha through the gate, and then his gaze followed the car inw hich Samantha rode... until it disappeared from his sight.

**To be continued.**


	9. Ranma's Mistake

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
and neither is Korean :P (yeah there will be korean language in this story :P)

Thanks for your support and emails!

Thanks SIS AIBOU!

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 9: Ranma's Mistake.

Ranma stood up in the verandah, and look up into the night sky. Japan is getting cold by the minute because Christmas is approaching. How many years did he spent Christmas alone and lonely? But this time with Samantha in his life, why did he feel not so alone anymore? He shakes his head. "Focus Ranma. Focus on two things. You cannot love anyone other than Akane and Secondly, Samantha is not available anymore" he sighed, and looked down at his hand, grabbing the wood. He remembered the times He and Akane comes into this verandah many times. There was even the time, they were here to see some stars and then she fell. He smiled. "Yes... I cannot love anyone other than Akane... if fate wants me to become a bachelor... I'll do it for Akane" he said, then as he looked up he said, "I'll make you proud of me Akane... until we see each other up there" he said.

After he said that, he heard Nabiki's voice saying that dinner is ready.

Ranma entered the living and dining table and took his usual seat. It seemed peculiar having all of them here again, it was almost a reunion. Except his parents, Mr.Tendou and Akane were not present. He sighed, but snapped out of reality when Nabiki handed his bowl. He blinked; Nabiki though knew what Ranma's question in his mind. She pointed at the lonely Kasumi who sat there, motionless. "Thank God Ukyou is here and she cooked for us." she said. "Did Samantha really came here?" she asked, looking at him.

The name Samantha rang inside Kasumi's mind. She looked at Nabiki. "Her name is not Samantha. Her name is Akane. Akane! Akane! She's our sister! I know my sister very well!" she yelled for the first time. All of them stopped eating and looked at Poor Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan, why don't you eat?" Doctor Toufou asked, handling some bowl to Kasumi. But Kasumi stubbornly refused it. "Kasumi dear, this is not you... you are not-"

Kasumi stood up, "I don't want to eat! I want to see my sister!" She ran away and went towards her room.

All of them looked at each other and sighed,

Meanwhile...

Samantha looked at the window, and it's been two hours of erasing the thought of Ranma's sister hug. But she just can't. Why did she felt something like that? Why did she felt sudden impulse... her heart leaped up and she cried. "What's happening...to me?" she asked, holding her chest. "Am I Akane? Or do I want to be Akane?" she asked, she closed her eyes and Ranma's smiling face came up. She opened her eyes and gasped. "I am so confused..."

Then she heard her phone rang. She run towards it and picked it up, it wasn't a call but a text message incoming. She opened and read the message. She read it out loud, "Knowing nice persons in this big and complicated world is truly a magical thing, but when I met you... it became a blessing from your God" Samantha cried at the message and then she read that it was from Ranma. She messaged him back...

Tendous...

Ranma felt his cell phone vibrated, he picked it up and he smiled when he received a reply from Samantha, It was a simple thank you... but it made his heart beat fast. He messaged her back...

Mansion...

Samantha smiled when she received a text message from Ranma, she feel as if she was a teenager again. The message of Ranma brought smile in her face. "I hope you are okay now... please smile for me?"

Tendous...

Ranma smiled when he received a reply saying, "I am smiling... thank you... I'll see you tomorrow... good night." Ranma sighed and closed his phone.

"I agree with Kasumi, she is Akane-san" Ryouga said, as he sat down beside Ranma in the floor of the Doujou.

"Looks can be deceiving, Ryouga." Ranma said, leaning on the wall of the Doujou. "I thought at first she was Akane... but come on, why would Akane came from Korea? And Samantha acts as a princess and not a tomboy... plus... she is so girlish..." he said.

"Whatever. Anyway... since she looks like Akane-san...are you... planning to court her?" Ryouga asked, looking at his best man. Ranma shrugged, "I recalled you said she is not available... but come on Ranma, I know you... what you want is what you get right?" he asked,

Ranma frowned, "I am not really a bad person Ryouga-"

"Yeah right." Ryouga chuckled but he stopped when he saw his soon to be wife run towards them. "What's wrong?" he asked,

"Terrible! Konatsu can't come to our wedding! We need a maid of honor tomorrow!" she yelled, "But where will we find someone in such short notice?" she asked, looking at Ranma and stopped.

Ranma gulped, "Hey! Hey! We talked about this. I don't want to be a girl tomorrow. Please..." he said, shaking his head

"Then who!" Ukyou asked, "Oh! Wait! What about Samantha?" she asked, Ranma blushed. "Come on Ranma, do you have a contact with her or something?" she asked,

Ranma gulped, "Well actually..."

"Yep he has" Ryouga said, smirking

"But I-" Ranma stopped when Ukyou snatched his cellphone. "Hey!"

Mansion...

Samantha stopped eating when her phone rang. She opened it and blushed when she saw the words... 'Ranma calling...' she took a deep breathe and answered the call sweetly. Then she recognized a girl's voice. It was Ukyou, asking her to become a maid of honor. "I don't know..." she takes her phone away from her ear when Ukyou yelled please. She sighed, "Okay... what should I wear?"

She put the phone down and shakes her head, "What was I thinking? Ranma called for me? As if... he does that without reasons." she frowned, then she startled when the butler served another food for her. She looked around, so many foods... a large long table but she is alone. She tried to invite the other people but they refused. Then she remembered the Tendous and Saotomes. They are rich families right? But how come they only have a small table? And a small house? "Argh... Enough thinking about them" she said and then she resumed eating her dinner.

And so the time came...

Kasumi was back from her mood because of Doctor Toufou, and so they started to do the cooking. Nabiki started to attend some of the guests while Shampoo attended Ukyou at Akane's room. The other men were also doing their stuff, Moouse and Ranma were in the Saotome's room with Ryouga. Both were getting ready for the wedding. Ranma can't believe how fast the clock turned. He was just sleeping earlier and now he is here with these guys getting ready.

Akane's room...

Shampoo put some make-up and dressed up the bride. She applied soft but simple make-up colors at Ukyou, preferably the combination of brown and white. As Shampoo dressed her up and making her ready for the wedding, Ukyou and her can't help but to talk about their past. How they foolishly fought for Ranma's attention, and then came to Akane's tragic death and now the Samantha issue.

"What do you think Shampoo?" Ukyou asked, looking at herself at the mirror. "What do you think about Samantha?" she asked,

Shampoo looked at the mirror and then applied some blush on at Ukyou, "Shampoo don't know what to think, Samantha look like Akane but we should not be sure" she said. adding some pinkish blush on the other cheek. "But Samantha looks nice" she said.

Ukyou nodded, "Yes and rich too. She bought this dress for me... " she said, looking at Akane's alarm clock.

"So she is your Maid of honor?" Shampoo asked, and Ukyou nodded. Shampoo smiled, "There all beautiful Ukyou" she said, smiling

"Thanks Shampoo... I can never expect we will all be best friends after all this chaotic thing happened... oh how I wish Akane is here." she said, sighing and almost in tears.

"No Cry! No Cry! you ruined your make-up. Plus we have Akane in the body of Samantha" she said, smiling.

"Speaking of Samantha... she's getting late..." she said.

"... and so is your veil Ukyou" Shampoo finished.

Outside...

A Limousine parked at the gate of the Tendous and there emerged a very lovely woman escorted by her butler. All the guests looked at her, she's wearing a beautiful fitted royal blue dress in a matte lycra that fits her curves through her hips, with a full skirt made from three layers of chiffon. The whole bodice is decorated with Korean  
Crystal rhinestones in a starburst design, a large chiffon float attached from lower back to the arm and waist. Her hair so short but curly, her nails painted in royal blue polish, and blue princess heel shoes. The man drooled at her sight. She looks so beautiful and so elegant. Although she only wore an earring, she looks simply gorgeous. Although she likes what she's seeing, she hopes and prays silently she wasn't overdress.

When she saw someone in a dress that has a very striking in Lime green, she sighed with relief. Then she stopped and observed the beautiful busy lady at the guests. She has a good taste in dress, and the dress is simply elegant. The blouse style dress has Lycra like hers, but this one is over top with a nude color mesh for one shoulder  
and sexy lace back. There is one layer lime green chiffon skirt with satin trimming and another layer of white chiffon insert. The pattern decoration is made with Korean Crystal too. She smiled; the lady has a similar taste with her taste. She slowly approached her.

"Hello?"

The brown haired lady wearing a striking green dress smiled and turned to look at her, "Yes what can-" she stopped, dead stop. She didn't blink for five minutes and just staring at the lady in front of her.

"Hello?"

Nabiki just stared at the hazel eyes of the lady. Then after a few more minutes she heard the lady's voice, again. She went back to the reality. "Um sorry about that, may I help you?" she asked trying to control herself.

"Yes, my name is Samantha. I have Ukyou's veil? And.. I am the maid of honor?" she asked,

"The same voice...the same face" Nabiki blurted.

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry, forgive me... yes um... do you want me to escort you? She's in one of the rooms, getting ready" she said.

"Thank you"

They walked towards the house, Nabiki can't say anything. She can't start a conversation. She's still shocked. She felt what Kasumi felt yesterday but she's more controlled that her elder sister. So she just silently escorted Samantha at the room, but before they could reach the door. Ranma, Ryouga and Moouse came out of the room. Ranma adjusted the flower in his tuxedo but he stopped when he heard footsteps then he saw and stared at Nabiki's companion. He shivered, just by looking at her sends chills down from his spine. She looks so beautiful...

Moouse and Ryouga couldn't stop staring at her too. Moouse blinked. "Was that...?"

Ranma stopped staring when Samantha and Nabiki entered the room. "Yeah..." he said.

"She really looks like Akane... but a very beautiful Akane"

Ranma sighed, "at least they didn't see us..." he said, "Ryouga?" he asked, and then they just noticed Ryouga crying. "What happen?" he asked,

"A-Akane...san..." Ryouga said, crying.

"Baka..." Ranma said, sighing then he looked at the door of Akane before they grabbed crying Ryouga downstairs.

Akane's room...

Shampoo and Ukyou stared at their newly companion. They couldn't move.

Samantha smiled, "Hey you guys? It looks like you've seen a ghost" she said, giggling.

"Shampoo think we did" Shampoo blurted. Samantha frowned, "I mean no harm... is just that, you really look like Akane" she said.

Samantha rolled her eyes and smiled, "I get that a lot ever since I came here in Japan. But I am not Akane, I am a Korean... and as far as I know, Akane is not Korean" she said, smiling as she handed the veil. Shampoo smiled and received the veil. She put it on top of Ukyou's head, as Samantha sat on Akane's bed. "Wow... this is comfortable" she said, smiling.

Ukyou and Shampoo looked at the mirror, at Samantha.

"I would like to have a bed like this." she said, caressing the yellow covers. "And yellow is my favorite color too. Actually one of my favorite colors. By the way, where are we?" she asked,

Shampoo and Ukyou looked at each other, and then Shampoo turned to look at Samantha. "That's Akane's bed... we are in Akane's room"

Samantha blinked, "R-Really?" she asked, caressing the covers. "Wow... we had so much in common" she said.

Ukyou turned at Samantha, "Yeah even in physical aspects" she said. Samantha looked at her, "Are you sure you didn't have any memories about this place?" she asked, Samantha just looked down, but before she could answer. Nabiki opened the door and told them that Ukyou's father has arrived. Samantha smiled and decided to leave the room, she smiled "I'll see you later Ukyou." she said, Ukyou nodded. Then she exited the room.

"You can tour the house if you want... it maybe small but it's a good house" Nabiki said, not looking straightly at Samantha.

Samantha smiled and said thank you. A few more minutes... she is alone. She sighed and looked around, and then she entered a room and saw the Koi Pond. The fish jumped and a small flash back entered her mind. She saw a lady that looks like her, smiling at her and put the fish at the Koi Pond. She shook her head and sighed, she felt some pain. "Please not now..." she said, holding her head.

"Are you okay?"

Samantha turned around and saw a blushing but handsome in tuxedo Ranma, approaching her. She blushed at the sight too. "Wow Ranma, ah ruhm da wuh" she said turning around fully for him.

"Huh?"

"You look gorgeous"

Ranma blushed and scratched his head, "L-Look who is talking" he said.

"Well it turns out that I am really your partner." Samantha said, smiling. "I never expect this will happen though, because I know that I am just your companion today but I didn't know I become a maid of honor" she said, giggling.

"Yeah..."

Silence...

"Ranma-" "Samantha"

They looked at each other and then after a few seconds they laughed. "You first" they both said at the time, and then they laughed again.

"Okay I'll be the first one" Ranma said, "I am so glad that you came here... really glad..." he said, scratching his head again. Samantha smiled, "actually it's been many years since I smiled or laugh like this, when Akane died... I stopped laughing too, or even smile" he said, looking down.

Samantha smiled, "...I don't know if its right to tell you this but, I always enjoy my time with you Ranma." she looked around, "not just you but all your family. I don't know why they feel so close in my heart like this. Akane is surely lucky, for having a wonderful fiancé, family and friends. She may not have anything materialistically but she is full of Love, surrounded by love. Many people in this world thinks that Material things can make them happy... they don't know the real meaning of Happiness" she said, looking now at the pond.

Ranma blushed at Samantha's words. "W-Well if you want you can be a family or a friend of this family Samantha." Ranma said, "We all like you-"

"...because of Akane" Samantha finished, "You all like me because I looked like Akane" she sighed,

"No... Not really. We may think that you were Akane before but now, we already accepted the fact that you are not Akane." Ranma smiled, "But you know? If Akane is alive, she'll surely say the same thing. Because she understands you... just like her, you are a special lady too." he said.

"Ranma..."

Their conversation interrupted by Moouse calling them.

"Hey you two! Ceremony is starting" he said.

"Thanks Moouse" Ranma said, then he stood beside Akane and presented his left arm, "Shall we Ms Samantha?" he asked,

Samantha smiled and took Ranma's arm, "We shall, Mr. Ranma" she said, giggling.

Doujou...

The Doujou was packed with people, some were their students and some were just neighbors. Some were customers of Ukyou who were invited. The entrance of the Doujou is full of flowers and bouquets. The Aisle has a red carpet on it courtesy of Nabiki and Tatewaki.

A few more seconds after Ranma arrived with Samantha in the Doujou, he started to march towards the aisle. He couldn't stop the feeling of loneliness. He wants to march on the aisle too... but not like this as a best man... but as the groom. A few more minutes, he reached the made pulpit and went beside to wait for the rest of them.

"Are you okay now Ryouga?" he asked, whispering at Ryouga. "Mataku... this is your wedding day and you're chickening out just because you kinda saw Akane?" he asked, frowning.

"I am not going to back away Ranma... it's just that, I miss Akane-san... and when I saw Ms.Samantha. I just can't help but to cry" he whispered back. "Heh, thanks though for doing your job as a best man."

"I just want to show you that I am better best man rather than maid of honor." Ranma said, his face looked funny for a second.

"Hey Ranma, just curious... will I see you march at the aisle too in the future?" Ryouga asked, Ranma knew Ryouga is teasing him.

"Akane is dead so no, there's no chance you'll see walking in the aisle" Ranma said, stubbornly.

"But there's a second Akane, or maybe you can just get one girl and drowned her at the Akaneiichuan" he said, chuckled.

Before Ranma could pound his best friend, he stopped when he saw Samantha approaching the altar. "Kirei... so beautiful..." those were the words that escaped from his lips. He could feel his heart becoming alive again, and then Samantha looked at Ranma and gave him a familiar smile. "Akane..."

"I told ya... she reminds you of Akane-san" Ryouga said, and then he straightened up when he saw Ukyou walking now on the Aisle. "Remember Saotome, It is not an accident that you met Ms.Samantha, Maybe Akane asked Kami-sama to bring Samantha to you so that you won't feel lonely" he whispered.

Ranma just looked at Ryouga and then at Samantha, "Could it be?"

And so the wedding has begun...

After a few more minutes...

"You may now kiss the bride"

Ryouga with his shaking hand, he lifts the veil away from Ukyou's face. Her lovely face made him even more tremble. Ryouga can't believe this. He is not alone anymore, he is with the woman he thought he will never love but did love now. When both kissed, Ranma looked at Samantha, who surprised him because she is looking at him too. 'Maybe Akane asked Kami-sama to bring Samantha to you so that you won't feel lonely' Ranma smiled at her lovingly.

Reception... (The other side of the Doujou)

The program started by Nabiki and Kunou as Emcees. After Samantha and Ranma did their job such as delivering some souvenirs and passing the message board for all the people to sign it up for the couple. Samantha took her seat and started to eat. A few more minutes, the bride and the groom went to the dance floor and started to dance. All the people looked at them lovingly, the lights became dimmer. Then every second, the dance floor became crowded by many couples who were in the wedding.

"Excuse me miss, but may I have this dance?"

Samantha looked at the hand and then at the face, she blushed when she saw Ranma smiling. Smiling radiantly, she takes his hand before it retracts. "I was waiting for you to ask me" she said, and then they both went to the dance floor, hand in hand. Many in the crowd murmured as the maid of honor and best man glide across the dance floor. Some of them made way for the two of them, Ukyou and Ryouga smiled when they saw what was happening. They know they became the highlight of  
the reception now.

Ranma doesn't know why... He already danced Akane a couple of times... and the way Samantha move, is very similar to his long dead fiancée. It was more graceful but it's the same movement, same pattern. Their matching smiles on each other faces were even brighter than that on the bride and groom. Until, they were alone in the dance floor. Just the two of them were in a slow dance. What made the others smile more, that Ranma and Samantha didn't noticed that they were alone now.

The music ended, Ranma and Samantha blushed when they opened their eyes and realized for the first time they were alone in the dance floor. They silently exited the floor. Then the program started again, it was the game of corsage and garter. Unfortunately both got the corsage and garter, which made them in a hotspot again.

The wedding program ended, all the guests were leaving one by one. Ranma and Samantha were in front of the Koi Pond, holding the corsage and the garter. Both of them were still not talking to each other. But one must break the silence. It was Ranma, who did the first move.

"Samantha, I had a great time..." he said, smiling. "Thanks for being a part of this celebration" he added.

Samantha holds the corsage to her chest. "Me too Ranma, thank you so much" she said. "Ranma I really should go-" she said, as she was standing up. But she stopped when Ranma held her arm, he stood up too. "What is it Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma slowly moved towards her, their lips met in an electrifying kiss that would forever change their lives. Samantha was shock at first but it felt so right so she put her arms around him as he reached for her waist and pulled her closer to him. Gently, the corsage and garter fell from their arms, and their kisses grew more passionate one after another. Finally they stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes. Then they kissed again and again until they couldn't breathe. Again, they stopped and Ranma buried his face at the crook of her neck, breathing heavily, unable to believe the intensity of the kisses they shared while Samantha held him tight, stroking his pigtail and his back. Slowly, Ranma lifted his head, not quite sure what to say...

"Akane..."

That stopped the romantic moment.

Samantha felt as if her world crushed. She backed away... Ranma kissed her because he thought... she was Akane... not because she is Samantha.

Ranma blinked then he gasped when he realized what he said, "Samantha I can explain."

Samantha smiled meekly, "N-No harm done... I have to go now" she said, she bowed in front of Ranma and run towards the entrance.

"W-Wait!" Ranma yelled, "Dang. How can I be so stupid!" he yelled.

Meanwhile...

A man holding his camera, smiling "I got a scoop... I got a scoop! This will cracked up the Koreans! Who would have thought Ms. Samantha is a two timer!" he grinned and then laughed evilly.

**To be continued.**

**Oh no...**


	10. Miss Korea

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
and neither is Korean :P (yeah there will be korean language in this story :P)

Thanks for your support and emails!

Thanks SIS AIBOU!  
and BRO. CHRIS for the KOREAN :)

Oppa - brother/boyfriend

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 10: Miss Korea

"Ee ruh nah! (Stand up!)"

Samantha groaned and moved to the other side of the bed, but her eyes opened wide when she felt two strong hands grabbing her shoulders. She gasped when she saw Jun shi's angry face for the first time, and that his face spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E for her. "Oppa?"

Jun's hands left her shoulders and stood up, but his eyes were still fiercely mad. "Ee ruh nah go, mal ha ja (Stand up and let's talk)" His voice sounded demanding.

Samantha slowly sat up on her bed and wondered what made him really mad this time. She took a deep breath and slowly stood up, and wanted to embrace him from coming back. Though she could feel his anger for a reason, she couldn't understand. "Weh hwa nassuh? (Why are you so angry?)" She asked, softly.

He shook his head with disgust, "Ne ga muots ul hae suh, ee ruyn il ul, dang hae ye dae nya? (What did I do to deserve this?)" He asked, still demanding and a fire in his eyes, He raked his left hand through his hair.

Samantha again took a deep breath and approached him, touching his chest with her shaky hands, "Oppa, ee hae nun mot ha getssuh yo- (Oppa, I don't understand, as I remember I didn't do anything wrong-)" She gasped when she felt Jun shi's strong hands push her away from him, making Samantha sat on her bed. "Oppa!" she yelled.

Jun Shi growled, "Ahn hessuh? Jin ja roh? Ee shin mun e suh sutt nun de roh gat chi ranma ha go kissu ahn hessuh? (You didn't? Are you sure about that? You didn't kiss Ranma like what it said here in the newspaper?)" He asked, tightly. Ignoring the tears coming out in his eyes, Jun Shi picked up the newspaper in the nearby table and threw it in her face.

Samantha gasped but she took the newspaper and felt her blood leaving her body, "Op-pa-"

Jun put his hands on his hips and walked around the room. For a few minutes all they could hear were Samantha's tears and Jun Shi's shoes walking around the room. Samantha wiped her tears and looked at the newspaper headlines. It said 'Japanese still have the charms' then at the sub headlines 'Korean ambassador son's girlfriend Samantha caught kissing Multimillionaire Martial artist Ranma Saotome'

Jun growled when he remembered how he fought for her... and this is how she pays him? He turned to her, his eyes narrowing, "Samantha, oo ree eh gwan ge we hae roh ssa wus suh! na yeh boo moh nim han tae do bang uh hess suh! nuh rul joh wa ha gi roh man ii heem nus suh! nuh nun- (Samantha, I fought for our relationship! I even defend you to my parents! I worked hard to make them like you! You are-" he stopped when he realized what he said, stupid mouth.

But Samantha heard him, "Na nun mon deh? (I'm what?)" She asked,

It's too late... too late... His voice became calm, "Han-gul in do ahn ee nun dae (you're not a Korean)" he said,

Samantha was stunned for a minute, but she took a deep breathe and force the other words to come out, "Han-gul in ahn ee ya? guh ruh myun... na nun muot sun een jong ee ya? (I am not Korean? so... what race am I?)" She asked as her lips were getting dry.

"Eel bun saram ee ya (you're Japanese)"

She was stunned once again and could not begin to describe what she felt. She could hardly breathe. It was as if hands had reached into her chest, squeezing all the vital organs she needed to draw in a single breath of air. It was as if his words trapped into a load of shock and the pain flooded her. She couldn't get her mind around the fact that after all these years of thinking she was a Korean... she wasn't even one. After becoming a proud one, after fitting into the circle... she wasn't one.

Jun sighed, he shouldn't have said it. But he knew right from the start that she was not a Korean. She was taken out from the hospital and was replaced. His true fiance was already dead already and they have to take her because they have too, at first he did not agree on it, but he fell more in love with Samantha than his true fiance. What made him feel troubled is what if that day will come... and her memory will return. Could it... be that- He shakes his head and was about to say something when Samantha spoke in Japanese words but with accent of a Korean.

"Itsukara? (How long?)" She looked at him, "How long do you know about this?" She asked,

"A long time ago-" he sighed, looks like the situation turned upside down. "I'd like to explain-"

"And when are you planning to tell me this?" she asked coldly. Hurt and Betrayal made her so cold inside.

"Soon... but not this soon... when we get married-"

"Marriage?" Samantha stood up. "You're going to tie me before I would know everything so that my past life will be forgotten?" she asked. "So that you can have a hold unto me?" she asked, her stubbornness arising. "What a selfish person you are-"

"Talk about Selfish! You're the one who publicly kiss Ranma Saotome!" he yelled, pointing at the newspaper. "What I did was wrong, but what you did is embarrassing. You're a role model of Korea-"

Samantha shook her head and said: "I don't know if I should become a role model of Korea right now, because like you said I am not a Korean."

"You are now. You can speak better Korean now than Japanese. You're my fiance. And you'll remain like that." he said.

"You can't stop me from knowing my past-"

Jun growled. "OH I CAN... I have the power... I haven't used it for a long time, but help me God. I will, if I have too." he said, after a few minutes he turned to the door and left her and out of the mansion. "Police, yes. I need a back-up. We will go to the Tendou-Saotome's Residence today."

Samantha wiped her tears. When she was about to leave the room she realized that Jun had locked her in. Anger, pain, bewilderment and betrayal cascaded in her in a tidal wave that threatened to drown her. How could she have not known that her life for the past few years were full of lies, full of fabrications? Her parents, who had taught her from right from wrong, had given her care and love and her fianc lied to her in the most elemental way. How could she not be bitter and furious?

Happy moments in Korea washed over her. Times spent with Jun and with her so called family? Wait, they can be really her true family. But she remembered they were pure Koreans. She approached the window and saw Jun with some guards leaving the mansion. More tears fell on her face. "Who am I?"

Tendou's Dojo... (Ranma's office)

He was reading something when the door opened so loudly. Ranma frowned upon seeing his sister's face. He ignored her and went back reading the papers.

"May I ask what the hell are you doing?" Nabiki asked. She was wearing a brown business suit.

Ranma frowned. "What do you see? I am reading the new projects of expanding the Doujou Oneechan" he said. "Ucchan and Ryouga are out for a month, so it's just me and the other employers. So what do you expect?" he asked as he put the papers down and stood up. "WORK! WORK! WORK!" he mimic Nabiki.

"Not that" Nabiki said, "This!" she threw the Newspaper at Ranma's table. She saw how Ranma looked and grabbed it, really grabbed it and looked at it closely. "Yeah, you just made the headlines Saotome." she said, sarcastically.

"Samantha!" Ranma yelled.

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "You're in trouble too Ranma." she said, "Not just her." she said, reminding him. Ranma looked at her and sighed. "Anytime now Jun will come here and arrest you, even if you haven't commit any crime other than steal a kiss from his fiance's lips." she said, "Do you have any plans?" she asked,

"What plans? Right now I have to go to the mansion to apologize to Samantha!" he said, he pulled his cell phone but Nabiki snatched it, "Oneechan!" he yelled,

"In these times, the Saotome's Technique special attack... is very useful" she said, closing the cell phone. "You cannot beat them; sooner or later they'll have to torture you. We are rich but they are the power." she reminded him again. "Prep talk won't solve everything"

Ranma growled,

Outside...

Jun told the police to wait for him outside; He said he needed to talk to them before he'll do some harsh actions. He entered the Doujou and heard Nabiki yelling. He slowly walked without making a sound towards the office and it's been obvious that Nabiki Tendou is yelling at him. He decided to wait, and listen.

Inside the Office...

"I am not going to run away" Ranma said. "Right now... all I am is concerned over is Samantha, I don't care about myself. Me? Arrested? Fine. But I want to talk to Samantha and to her fianc, and spare the hurt... give it all to me... I can take it."

"Ranma... Ranma... Samantha is not AKANE." Nabiki yelled, "My Sister Akane, your fiance is DEAD. Do you want me to spell it out?" Nabiki growled and walked to the left and right in front of Ranma's desk. "Ranma, I understand the confusion... But anything is possible, there are people who are not related but they do look-a-like. This Akane and Samantha look-a-like thing is an example of that." she said, she stopped and she knew she saw Jun eavesdropping, "Tell me...please tell me... did you kiss Samantha because she looks like Akane?"

Ranma sighed, "...Yes" he said, weakly. "I was drowned into those hazel eyes... I've memorize my Akane's face... and Samantha was like the reborn Akane.. and I-I couldn't stop myself.. I kissed her" he said,

"The court won't buy that. But I am telling you, Akane Tendou is dead... you have to accept that" Nabiki said, her voice calming.

Outside...

_Akane Tendou?_ Jun Shi gulped, _could it be?_ He had to get out of here before they found out he was here. If he will force the arresting thing, Samantha might recover. He hastedly went out and told the police to withdraw. Then he took out his cell phone. "Detective? Yes it Jun Shi... I have an assignment for you... give me all the information I need about this woman named, Akane Tendou." he said,

Inside the Office...

Ranma knew he heard someone leaving the Doujou but he thought it was some of his students. So he ignored it, yet he couldn't stop looking at the newspaper and thinking of Samantha. She must be suffering right now, he knew.

"Ranma, think about it, you have to run away. Or maybe... take a vacation." she sat on the chair and drew a map for Ranma. "Kasumi's old house, you can take a vacation even just for a week" she said, Ranma shakes his head. "If you truly care for Samantha... do this... don't make this hard on her, imagine... if you continue to talk to her, the rumors will become worst and Samantha has to take all the blame, since she's a Korean and you're Japanese... and she's in Japan." she said,

"What about the Doujou?"

"I'll take care of it."

"It's a very cowardly thing-"

"Sometimes, you have to be coward to protect someone you truly care" she said.

Mansion...

Samantha narrowed her eyes as she looked at the window, she doesn't know but she hates people locking her and definitely she hates Jun now, because sooner or later he will force her to marry him, she was sure before, but not anymore. So she changed her clothes, grabbed her things and used the window to escape. She thought she couldn't but for a reason she can't explain, she successfully escaped the palace without anyone realizing she was gone.

Cemetery...

Kasumi bought some flowers to visit her father and sister's grave. Both Kasumi and Toufou went to the grave and were surprised when someone with blue haired kneeling in front and giving prayers. Kasumi's heart beat increased and gave the flowers to Toufou, and then she quickly ran to her.

"Akane!"

Samantha was surprised, when she received a hug from Ranma's sister. She wanted to tell Kasumi that she's Samantha and not Akane. But she couldn't bring herself to hurt her again so instead she just hugged back and when she was released she bowed, "Nice to see you again Kasumi-san, Doctor Toufou." she said.

"Samantha?" asked, Samantha slowly nodded. "What are you doing here? And why are you in runaway clothes?" he asked.

"It's a long story..." she said.

put the flowers in the grave while Kasumi hugged Samantha, "Even if it's a long story, there's a lot of time to tell us... come inside the car..." Toufou said, as he saw snow coming down. "There's a storm coming up" he added.

Outside the Doujou...

"Don't forget to pack things for cold; the weather forecast said there will be a blizzard." Nabiki said, as Ranma rode on his old jeep. He was convinced to leave the city for a week or a month, or until the rumor will cool down. "I'll take care of the Doujou, don't worry." she said, Ranma sighed and saluted her. As he left the City, he didn't like this idea. But he had no choice. He needs to leave or else, Samantha will suffer. It's better to stay away from press and crowds until the rumor is over.

At the Road...

After a few more minutes of traveling the road become slipper because of the snow, he sighed. _Why did it have to be now?_ Snowing and he won't have martial arts practice that could burn his body? He sighed as he turned the wheel, swinging off the main road and onto the dirt lane that led to Kasumi's old house. Ranma sighed and felt a sense of relief as he finally reached his destination. He switched off the engine and sat a moment, staring at the darkened old house. It was the house of Doctor Toufou and Kasumi when they got married, after Akane died... Doctor Toufou needed to buy this house for Kasumi to leave the Doujou for a while. It had been their house for more than 2 years but now that they are back in Doujou, this had become abandoned. With a sigh he forced himself to move, grabbing his big duffel bag and some of his important belongings like cell phones and laptop, he forced himself to leave the jeep and walk towards the house, Nabiki gave him keys so there was no problem with that.

Inside the Old House...

When he managed to open the door and step in the darkness, he felt a gun on his head. He was not alone. Ranma in his quick ability he swung his duffel bag, knocking the riffle from the person's hands. As it clattered to the floor, he tossed aside all that he is carrying and in one quick motion, pinning the person's arms to her sides. Ranma felt the curves and realized that the person is a she. Still in the darkness Ranma forced himself to ask a question, "Who are you? And what are you doing in this house?" he asked, Ranma's voice was a rasp of fury against her temple.

"I was invited... by the owner... she told me I could stay here" she said.

He knew and recognized that voice, _could it be? No... Nah..._ He released her and in one fluid movement bend and retrieved the rifle and flashlight. When he switched on the beam, he saw the way her eyes widened and could read the fear in them. "Don't worry, I am not going to shoot you. I don't use guns." he said putting the flashlight on his armpit, then breaking the gun into two which makes the woman yelped in fear.

"I-I don't like guns either" she said, as she lifted a hand to shield her eyes. "But I needed it, for my safety."

Ranma sighed, and looked for a switch of the light in the house. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

She sighed and wrapped her arms on her body, "I was hiding." As she finished her words the light on the house went on. Ranma turned, while she on the other hand was also surprised.

"Samantha-?" "Ranma-?"

They cleared their throat and said at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

Ranma then noticed, Akane in her sleeping clothes. As a gentleman he turned around and gulped, "Ahh.. W-would you mind changing into something decent? Or maybe put some robe or something?" he asked, his heart beating fast.

Samantha gasped, "Oh sorry... Wait" she said, she runs at the bedroom and later she emerged wearing a bathrobe. "Is this okay?" she asked,

Ranma slowly turned, he looked and frowned. The nighties were bad enough and the robe is not long enough to cover her beautiful legs. He growled and shook his head, "Uh... yeah" he said, he sat absently at the coach and looked around, "I take it... Kasumi-oneechan told you to use this?" he asked, Samantha nodded. Ranma sighed, "Samantha... I... just want to apologize" he said, Samantha took her seat beside him and looked at him, Ranma's mouth went dry. The face... is so much like Akane. He gulped and move away from her. It was that closeness that got them into trouble in the first place. "Yeah... I want too... I am sorry for kissing you like that" he said,

"It's okay..." Samantha said, "But can I ask you a question, d-did you kiss me because I am Samantha... or because I look like... your Akane?" she asked, looking at her legs.

Ranma sighed, "I... I don't want to hurt you... but I would be honest... I shouldn't... wouldn't have kiss you, if it wasn't for your eyes... I mean for Akane's eyes" he said,

"I see..."

Silence...

Ranma stood up, "Well... I better get going... I will just leave you here and just to go to another-" he stopped when Samantha reached for his hands. "Eh?"

"I was hoping you can accompany me here." she said,

"I had to stay away from you." Ranma said, "I don't want to make the rumor worst-"

"But the Nature is telling us to stay" Samantha said, as she pointed at the window.

"OH God no!" Ranma yelled and as he realized they were trapped inside the house. "I can shove it and I can go-"

"Please Ranma? I don't care about the rumors right now... I just want someone to talk too... a companion... a honest companion" she said,

Ranma looked at her, and saw trouble in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"an nyeong ha se yo (Hello)" Samantha said, smiling, looking at him. Ranma blinked, "ban gap seum ni da (Nice to meet you)" she said, smiling again.

"You're talking alien Words" Ranma said, frowning.

Samantha smiled, "Yeah I know... before I thought for me it's normal but now these words were like alien words too." she said,

"And you talk in riddles." he said, "Spill it out Miss Korea." he said, smirking.

Samantha sighed, "Miss Korea? I am not Korean." she said, looking down again.

"You're not?" Ranma asked, and Samantha shook her head. Ranma was about to ask again, but he learn his lesson not to force people. He saw the fireplace, he knew that Doctor Toufou put some logs at the back and so he grabbed all of them, piled several logs on the grate and added kindling, watching until a thin flame began licking along the bark. Next he rummaged through his duffel until he located the sack of the groceries. "I am going to make some coffee, want some?" he asked, Samantha nodded. And so Ranma moved so quickly, while Samantha followed him into the kitchen, and went to sit on the wooden chair as she looked at him making coffee. "So how long have you been here?" he asked, suddenly making Samantha jumped at the chair.

"Just earlier." she said, as she saw him measured coffee into the filter, then poured hot water on it, "You're good at that" she said,

"Well I've lived with hot water for all my life-" Ranma stopped and looked Samantha. Wondering what will be her reaction if he tells her about his curse, "became an expert in hot water I mean." he said, looking at her. Then he started searching through cup-boards until he located two mugs. "Nabiki told me to run away but I don't want to run away anymore."

"But you did." Samantha said, as she watched him moved efficiently around the kitchen, putting some eggs at the refrigerator, bread in the bread bin, Ranma obviously was a man accustomed to being on his own and taking care of his needs. Plus... he lived his own life, unlike her.

"Well, yeah." Ranma replied as he filled the two mugs with steaming coffee and carefully handed one to Samantha, before settling himself at the wooden chair. He automatically put one pinch of sugar but he realized he had done something wrong. "Oh stupid me, I didn't ask you if you-"

Samantha gave her a familiar smile, "How did you know I like coffee with a pinch of sugar?" she asked, softly.

Ranma froze for a second. When he snapped and went back to reality, he forced a smile. "I didn't... It's just that... Akane likes anything with a pinch of sugar."

"Oh..."

Silence...

Samantha sipped and sighed, "This coffee is fantastic, Nice Job Ranma." she said,

Ranma tasted and nodded in agreement, "Well, it's not me actually, I think it's the brand." he said, smiling.

"Oh.. okay I take back the compliment." She chuckled, Ranma frowned but later he smiled too. "You're so honest, you shouldn't have said that so that I could really believe that you're good in making coffee" she said, smiling.

"Honesty is the best policy. Before I lived in lies." he sighed and frowned. "I lost Akane because, I was a coward and a liar" he said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Fireplace, it's kinda chilly here" he said, then he left her but Samantha followed him.

In front of the fireplace...

They both settled down in front of the fireplace, enjoying each presence and the warmth in the living room is warmer than the other part of the house.

"Tell me about Akane?" Samantha asked.

Ranma blinked, "I already told you a lot of things about her." he said, but Samantha's eyes were shinning and he couldn't refuse her. "Fine... Well, Akane is a Martial artist, a very brave one even though she's the weakest in my team." he said, stretching his legs and leaned on the coach. "She's doing her best to show that she can take care of herself but ends up in trouble and me rescuing her." he said, smiling.

"Maybe that's the reason why you fell in love with her." Samantha said, looking at the fireplace. Ranma looked at her, as she looked at him. "Your story reminds me of Lois and Clark." she said, smiling.

"Excuse me?" Ranma asked,

"You don't know Lois and Clark?" she asked, Ranma shakes his head. "Well, Clark fell in love with Lois because Lois is so stubborn that she thinks and believes that she can take care of herself, but like your Akane... she ends up in trouble. Clark fell in love with Lois because I don't know... because he admired Lois how brave she is?" she asked,

"It's more than that..." Ranma drained his cup, "It's more than her bravery... She's...She's the only one who is not afraid to rebuke me, to correct me. My other fiances always said Yes Ranma, I will Ranma... even though its wrong, I still remember the time when I had a love band-aid? And I was like, falling in love every time I see some opposite sex, and my two ex-fiances tried to take advantage with that situation, but not Akane... not her." Ranma close his eyes, "She still talks about my feelings, I remembered how she yelled that My feelings are important too..." he said, sighing. "But then again, it's more than her bravery, or more than me getting comfortable with her, it's... Love"

Samantha heard Ranma's voice became shaky.

"It's love... and true love is loving someone for who he or she is.. If you're in love with the most uncute girl, who cares? You're in love with her. Although she's definitely not uncute. She's reputed the most beautiful girl in our high school and I was just stupid to deny that" he said, he sniffed and wiped his tears. "Sorry... It's just that when I talked about her, I couldn't help but to cry..."

"I am sorry I brought it up" Samantha said,

Ranma sighed, "No harm done." he said, as he stood up. "I need to unpack and get some sleep." He looked at the master bedroom and frowned.

"I've already got that place.. I am so sorry" she said,

"Don't worry, I think there's another small room at the top. Toufou-Onichan slept there when Kasumi-oneechan and he were fighting." he said, as he grabbed his bag. "Good night Samantha."

"Good night... Ranma"

The next day...

Samantha huddled under the blankets and listened to the howling of the wind outside the house. She'd slept badly, and wanted to blame the storm. But the truth was, the fault really lay with the man asleep in the other room. Ranma Saotome. What was so special about him anyway? The first time they met, it was a disaster. He called her names... He called her ' '. He even insulted her in front of Jun. But there's something familiar with this rude guy. Then suddenly, after a few minutes of spending time with him, she felt so secured, so comfortable. Not just because Ranma Saotome looks like a strong prince charming than her fianc. There was more than that. She knows but she cannot point it out. Not just him, but his family as well. Kasumi Tendou Ono, the kind motherly woman who embraced her and made her feel so loved. Nabiki Tendou Kunou, even with her sarcastic character, there's something in her... that she knows it's good not bad. Then the grave of Soun Tendou.

She sighed and slipped into jeans and T-shirt. Shivering, she pulled on a funnel shirt for warmth, then crossed to the window and peered out. Her heart fell. The snow had drifted up over them, and still was falling. It appeared to her that they are really trapped. Well look at the bright side, no one will know there inside of this house. She smiled and move towards the door, when she opened it she felt warm. So warm and her eyes caught the logs burning in the fireplace. Ranma must have fed the fire before returning to his bed. She carefully went inside the small room but she saw none. An empty bed.

She hurriedly looked around the house but she didn't see him. She sighed and went to the Kitchen to make some cereals, that's only the thing she can make. She's a terrible cook. As she was filling a bowl, the door opened and Ranma stomped in, carrying an armload of logs. The sight of him, muscles straining under the weight of his burden, snow dusting his pigtailed hair, gave her a jolt. She saw a lot of millionaires around the world, joined some Hollywood and international stars in some programs but this one millionaire stand out. She watched as he deposited the logs. "I thought you were sleeping at the room?" she asked,

"So cold there, so I had to do something" He said, tossing another log on the fire, and then he grabbed the blanket and lay beside the fireplace. "Plus as long as I can get a lot of logs, before the storm would really do something worst." he added,

"How bad is it?" she asked, joining him and she put her cereal on the floor and sat beside him.

"There's a possibility, if the storm became worst we will lose power." he said,

"I hope not." Samantha said,

"Pray to your God." Ranma said, smirking.

"That's not funny Ranma, but I will."

Ranma looked at the cereal, "Meanwhile, there's still electricity and you can cook, why settle for a cereal?" he asked,

Samantha blushed, "I can't cook" she said, Ranma stared at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, "It's not big deal, I had amnesia and was raised in a rich family that have what..? More than one cook... what did you expect?" she asked,

"I didn't say anything" Ranma said,

"Well, why did you give me that look?" Samantha asked, sarcastically

"N-Nothing..." he said, "I... Akane can't cook either" he said,

"Really?" she asked. Her voice went from sarcastically to curious.

"Yeah, she's a terrible cook." Ranma said,

"Oh..."

Silence again...

"Would you like some cereal?" Samantha asked,

Ranma smiled, "Nah, I'll cook later" he said, then he smirked, "I guess I have to do all the cooking huh?" he asked, again.

"Please do... I don't want to burn the kitchen" Samantha said,

"I am not surprised." Ranma said, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samantha asked, frowning.

"Nothing... don't worry. It will be my pleasure to cook for you Miss Korea." he said, smiling.

**To be continued.**

**Hehe... sweet Samantha and Ranma on the next chapters!  
and Samantha's past... almost revealing...  
and what will Jun do then?**


	11. Stranded

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
and neither is Korean :P (yeah there will be korean language in this story :P)

Thanks for your support and emails!

Thanks SIS AIBOU!!!!  
and BRO. CHRIS for the KOREAN :)

Oppa - brother/boyfriend

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 11: Stranded

After Ranma had said that, he stood up and a few minutes he came back holding two mugs and a kettle. He gave the other mug to her. "There the way you like it, with a pinch of sugar"

Samantha put her bowl with cereal down and smiled as she reached for her coffee. She sipped and closed her eyes and sighed over the pure pleasure of hot fresh coffee. Samantha then offered Ranma for a cereal. With a smile, Ranma took her spoon and scooped a mouthful of cereal. Samantha frowned and stood up to get another spoon. Sure they can share the same bowl, but not the same spoon even though they already kissed each other. She shivered at that thought. They ate in companionable silence, watching the firelight flicker and dance with each gust of wind that roared down the chimney.

"How long do you think we will be stranded here?" He asked. Samantha just shrugged as she continued to eat cereals. "You're very serious... hey I know, let me tell you a story" He said, as he straighten up his position. Samantha blinked and looked at him. "There were two friends who wanted to be something in the future, so they have tried any way for them to become famous. One night, they met in a bar and they started to talk about their life. They got what they wanted." He said.

Samantha blinked. "And then?"

"Then, the man asked his friend how he had become a famous actor. The man said 'I stripped for the producer. He liked what he saw and then boom! I got the part'" Ranma said, his eyes were sparkling.

"er..." Samantha frowned.

"And then, the other man asked his friend, 'What about you? How did you became a journalist?' The other man said, 'Well I stripped for the network producer. She didn't like what she saw and sent me to the Middle East." He finished, smiling.

"Uh... okay..." Samantha said, blinking.

"You didn't get my joke?" Ranma asked, making a face.

Samantha looked at him, and then a few minutes later she was laughing so hard that she nearly choked on her coffee. Ranma blinked. "Oh sorry Ranma... No, honestly I didn't get your joke but you were so funny making that face!" She yelled as she continued laughing.

"Har.. Har.. Har..." Ranma said, frowning. He stood up and stretched his hands. "Anyway, I'll go look for Toufou-Onichan's Generator." He said.

"A generator?" Samantha asked.

"Yep. In case we will lose power. Toufou-Onichan had a generator before, but I don't know if he brought it there and left it here. Pray to your God... it's in here." He said, as he exited the living room.

"I'll go clean the dishes, and heat some water." Samantha said, she didn't know if Ranma heard her, but she made her way to the kitchen. After heating water in the kettle over the fire, she washed the dishes and tidied the kitchen. She didn't know how to cook but she did know how to clean. As she was about to finish her work, Ranma appeared at the kitchen carrying the generator.

"Well. Praise your God, I found the generator." Ranma said, smirking. Samantha frowned. Ranma should stop mocking her God like that. She ignored him, as he kept talking. "But it look pretty old and rusty, I'll test it later to see if its working." He said. tapping the generator. Samantha accidentally looked at him, as he gave her a quick smile. Samantha looked away, Now why did her heart have to do that sudden free fall whenever he got too near?

Ranma wasn't different. He felt exactly what Samantha felt. He was about to say more, however he just decided to close his mouth and started to work in silence with the generator. As he worked he found himself thinking about her... about Samantha and how Akane and her were so similar in many ways. Set aside the social status, take away the make-up and the classy clothes she was wearing and then make her wear Akane's Gi... she could fool you that she is Akane. Ranma stopped, and stole a glance at her while working on the plates. He remembered how she honestly spoke about her cooking, typical Akane though. He frowned, and turned to look away. Samantha is not Akane. Akane is not Samantha. He should take a grip, as he rubbed his cheek and blinked his eyes. Trying to forget the similarities and just focus on the generator. He was reading too much of all of this, spending entirely too much time and energy thinking about Samantha, and it wasn't meant to be like that.

He stood up and walked towards the door, he opened it up and noticed that the snow had calmed a bit. He looked around and had an idea.

Samantha knew she felt Ranma's eyes earlier. She noticed, because she was secretly looking at him too, but she knows that Ranma had done that because he could really see his dead fiancÃ©e in her body. There was a bit of disappointment and hurt knowing that if Ranma could like her, it would be because she looks like Akane and not because she is Samantha... Samantha and whatever her last name was. "Although Samantha Saotome has a nice ring to it." She said to herself.

"Maybe."

Samantha blinked and looked at Ranma smiling. Then she wondered if she had spoke out loud and he heard it?

"The snow stopped for now, I'll take a walk... want to come?" He asked her.

Samantha blushed. "No.. go ahead. I.. really don't like walking in the snow" She answered, lying. She loved snow as a matter of fact.

Ranma nodded and turn his back on her, but after a short pause... He turned to face her again and approached her. "You're lying Ms. Korea" He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently towards the door. He handed her some boots. "This should come in handy."

"No really, Ranma... I..."

"You love snow, admit it." He claimed, eyeing her.

Samantha sighed. "Does Akane love snow?" She asked, looking back at him. Ranma nodded softly, "Then, I don't love snow" She said, looking down at the boots.

"I admit that Akane really loves snow, especially playing and also making a snow man." Ranma said, looking now at the snow. "But the reason why I know you love snow, because I can see it in your eyes and not because Akane loves snow."

"How can you tell?"

Ranma smirked. "I just can tell alright? I mean, as a martial artist... I have to learn how to read moves and eye contact, and that's why I am aware of what you're feeling now. So stop lying to yourself and let's walk outside, before the snow starts to fall again."

She brightened. "Okay! Let me wear these boots."

After a few seconds she announced that she is ready, but she couldn't find any gloves. Ranma smiled and said it was okay. Gloves aren't that important.

They stepped outside and followed the line of road, as they continued to walk they noticed that there was a small hill at the other side of it, "Oh wow I never thought there will be a hill here, I should have walked around when I got here the last time" He said.

"It's beautiful..." Samantha said, seeing the hill. "I bet you'll see the rest of the town when you go up there."

He nodded. "Want to try?"

Samantha nodded.

"Then I'll race with you to the top of the hill. Last one to get there will have to cook dinner tonight!" He said.

"But I don't know how to cook!" Samantha yelled, as she saw Ranma started the race. "Wait! No fair!" She yelled as she tried to catch up with him. But as Samantha wasn't used to run in the snow and going to the top of the hill, she slipped. Good thing she was caught by Ranma before she fell and dragged him all the way down with her.

"That's really unfair!" Ranma yelled as they both fell. "You're just-" he stopped when his body stopped and landed on top of her. He froze. A mistake. He was suddenly aware of her and her closeness. Unaware of his reactions, she gave a laugh as she struggled free of his grasp, and started to crawl away dragging her back down. When he rolled her over, she had a face full of snow. Ranma couldn't help but to laugh.

Samantha growled. "Or you're going to pay for this Saotome," she said as she scooped up a handful of snow.

Reading her intentions, he moved and she smeared it on his shoulder instead. "Bad aim." He teased her.

"Oh yeah?" Samantha asked, as she continue to hit him with snowballs. When the snowball hit his face, Samantha laughed really hard.

"Well two can play at this game." As he approached her and grabbed her hands in his, he locked them over her head then with a wicked smile, he picked up a handful of snow and brought it slowly to her neck, "There you go... Miss Korea" he said.

"Okay Saotome! That's enough!" Samantha said, as Ranma started to unzip her jacket. "Oh don't you dare!" She said, laughing.

"Oh you just said it!" Ranma said as he dropped the snow into her t-shirt, Samantha yelped at the coldness.

She started to wiggle as Ranma released her. "You're really bad Saotome!" she said laughing really hard.

"Oh well that's me." Ranma said, shrugging.

"Ranma no Baka." Samantha giggled,

Ranma froze. He heard her said those words again, without thinking he cupped her face in his hand, "Baka?" he asked, Samantha blinked but nodded. "I am a baka?" he asked again. Samantha nodded. "Say it again?"

"Why?" she asked, now frightened at Ranma's reaction

"Just say it again..."

"Ranma no Baka.."

And then his mouth was on hers, after she's done speaking that sentence and heard her. There was nothing soft or gentle or persuasive about the kiss. It was full of passion and love and longing... Ranma didn't know how it happened but the way she spoke the words made him want to kiss her again. He knew he shouldn't do this, he knew he has to back off but he couldn't. Where is his control as a martial artist gone off too?

Samantha knew she should pushed him away, but she couldn't. She knows this kiss is wrong, but how come it feels so right? When she felt Ranma was about to stop kissing her, she started kissing him back and pulled him close to her. What was she thinking? She felt his hand feasting in her hair as his lips to hers. Her head was spinning, trying not to lost herself in the pleasure of his kiss. But she knew she is already lost. Her fiance's kiss wasn't like this, she doesn't melt in his arms, but she have loved him. How come this strange guy with her now, kissing her... no connection at all, but she was melting in his arms. Just as then, her lips softened more and started to opened up to him, he jerked away. She blinked and next thing she knows he pulled away and backed away. She couldn't ask... she doesn't want to hear him say sorry, so she just stood there silently.

'Remember Saotome what happen before... this kiss just started everything and now you're doing it again.' Ranma said to himself. It was totally a bad move for the both of them. He wanted to say sorry but he couldn't. Because of two reasons. One, if ever he'll say sorry... surely it would hurt Samantha. Two, he wasn't sorry... He chose to kiss her. After a seconds of silence, he cleared his throat and smiled. "Let's go back my hands are freezing." He said. It was honest... but he felt so irritated saying that, why are his hands shaking? Because of the cold or because of her?

"Yeah..." Samantha said, brushing the snow in her jacket. "So should I... prepare dinner then?" She asked.

Ranma smirked. "Yep. There's a ready made noodles don't worry... I am sure you can heat them."

Samantha nodded, "Well I can boil water and prepare cup noodles" She said, walking now, but then stopped and looked at him. "Does Akane knows how to boil water?" she asked, Ranma smiled and shakes his head. "Oh I thought you knew that I know how to cook noodles because Akane knows" She said, smiling.

Ranma frowned, looking at the back of Samantha's head. It wasn't true that Akane doesn't know how to boil water. When it comes to boiling noodles, Akane is the expert one. But he had to lie to her because he doesn't want to hurt Samantha anymore. He knew that this comparing her to Akane is hurting her.

As soon as they arrived...

Ranma directly started to work with the generator again, while Samantha sat on the chair looking at him working.

"Are you really sure you can fix that thing?" she asked.

"I am no mechanic, but living alone made me survived and learn things like this, fixing things and stuff." He said. Then he looked at her. "And as a martial artist, I don't just use my hands in fighting but there was one time I had to defuse a bomb in a nearby building." He said. proudly.

"Oh my God... a bomb?" She asked, her hand went to her throat.

"Well yeah, I was walking at the building and there was a bomb threat. They know me as Ranma Saotome the Martial artist so they pulled me towards there and force me to defuse the bomb even if I didn't know what I was doing." He said. working on the generator. "People... sometimes they don't get it, sometimes they don't understand me... I am a martial artist, defending people who can't defend themselves, teaching people to defend themselves, a savior.. maybe? But not a genius person who could defuse a bomb"

"And what happen then?"

"I think I got lucky, I managed to defuse it." He said. giving her a quick grin that always did strange things to her heart.

"I see," She said. as she wrapped her arms around her, "Weren't you scared to death?" she added.

Ranma looked at her. "Death stopped scaring me, when he took Akane away from me" He said. coldly.

"You really love Akane huh?" Samantha asked, as she stood up and started boiling water for their cup noodles.

"More than my life," He said. but not looking at her.

Samantha's voice lowered. "Just wondering... can you love again?"

Ranma stopped and looked at her. "I can't... but anything is possible right?" he asked, looking at her. Their eyes met and he was rewarded by a glimpse of Samantha blushing.

A few minutes of silence, Samantha put the cup noodles of Ranma in the table and left the kitchen. Ranma looked up to see her heading towards the bedroom. When the door closed he turned his attention fully at the generator. He really needed to get this thing going. It was bad enough they were alone and stranded, they couldn't afford not having power when the power goes off.

A few minutes later, Samantha stepped from her bedroom and paused in the doorway. She saw Ranma cooking but he looks like he just finished taking a hot shower. She leaned on the wall and smirked. "I thought the dinner was cup noodles?" she asked.

"Hey. I am still a growing man and I need more than a cup of noodles" He said. "Besides wouldn't you like to taste my cooking?" he asked, pointing at some grilled steaks.

"And missed this heavenly smell? Forget it," She said. as she sat beside him. "So how can we eat that grilled steak?" she asked.

"Um.. I don't think you'll fit in here... I mean, eating it here is not so you." he smirked, Samantha blinked. "Go there, and wait for me" he said pointing at the dinning room.

Samantha stood up and walked at the room, she gasped seeing a lovely table for two, handkerchief and plates in the right position, a candlelight dinner and a grape wine. "Ranma? How in the world did you come up with this?" she asked,

Ranma looked and smiled at her, "Well I saw a wine in the pantry. The grilled steak, I bought it before I came here and the plates and candlelights belongs to Kasumi-oneechan." He said. then he stood up carrying the grilled steaks. "I don't think they would mind us using them" He grinned.

"The place looks.. so... cozy" She said. looking around. "Do we still have power?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "Oh so it's kinda like a romantic candlelight dinner" She said as she took her seat.

Ranma put the grilled steak at the table, opened the wine and poured it into a glass. "Minus Romantic. Just a candlelight dinner." He said, as he handed her one glass.

Samantha sipped, "Oh yeah not romantic" sHe said. but she kept looking around. "Just dangerous." she murmured.

He shot her that grin that always seemed to send her heart into a tailspin, "Did you say something?" Ranma asked.

Samantha winced, but she silently watched him speak the steaks onto the platter, then open a steaming foil packet and arrange mushrooms and onions and chunks of roasted potatoes. "Where did you get those?" she asked.

"At the market before I came here, Akane and I love mushrooms-" he stopped before he could start another comparison between Akane and her. "Um.. don't you like mushroom and onions?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I love them...especially mushrooms" She said. smiling.

"Well dig in!" Ranma said, as he speared the steak and placed it on her plate,

"It smells heavenly," Samantha said. She could feel her mouth water.

"Go ahead, taste it." He said and waited for her to cut a small piece of meat and taste it. "Well?" He asked, but his eyes widen when he saw Samantha grabbed her napkin and covered her mouth. "W-What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asked once again.

"It's the-" she struggled to hold back the laughter and pressed her napkin over her face so he couldn't see her eyes. "the.. worst steak I've ever ate!" she yelled,

"WHAT?!" Ranma asked, then he tasted his steak and frowned. "Very funny Miss Korea."

Samantha laughed so hard, "Oh boy! You should have seen the look on your face Mister Saotome."

"Don't ever do that again. Ever!" Ranma said, breathing hard. "The truth Miss Korea.. how is the steak?"

Samantha picked her knife and cut another bite of meat. "Honestly? I've been to many steak houses? but this is the best there is," She said, with a sigh. "You should start a restaurant, Ranma. You definitely have the taste" she added,

Their dinner had been long and leisurely. And because they were both struggling to ignore any emotional attraction, they seemed determined to keep their conversation easy and impersonal. Until Ranma begun to dig deeper in Miss Korea's Life.

"I know I grew up in Korea, but honestly speaking? I don't remember what happen to me before that accident. It was all a blur to me. Then, Jun told me I am a Japanese so after I successfully calm my heart I'll start looking for myself and for my real identity." She said.

"Well if you need my help, I'll be glad to do it for we are friends" Ranma said,

"Thank you... Ranma Saotome." Samantha smiled.

"You're welcome Miss Korea-Japan" Ranma smirked.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Baka."

Silence...

"Hey do you play cards?" Ranma asked, Samantha nodded. "Well I.. used to play cards with Akane... so I was wondering-" he saw she hesitated. "No! No! don't think that because Akane loves cards, that's why I want to play. Actually, I want to know if you're good in cards. Because I always lost to Akane. Let's just see if I can beat you. I mean you're not Akane right? So maybe yeah, I can beat you." He said. sipping his wine.

She pursed her lips. "Beat me? Are you challenging me?"

He shot her a smile. "Yeah, I guess I am.. so are you up to it?"

"Sure"

Several minutes later...

"GIN!" Samantha yelled as she laughed.

Ranma groaned. "That's impossible..." He said. tallying his losses. "That's the eleventh time in a row... you've got to be cheating."

"Don't be silly Ranma. I am just good at the cards and boy you suck" She giggled.

"I am not really good in cards." He picked up her cards, studied them and with a muttered oath, he tossed them aside. "I am done. I don't want to play anymore."

"Awww.. Ranma Saotome is not only a loser, but also a coward" She teased.

"Now who are you calling-" he stopped and accidentally his gaze dropped on her lips. Without thinking, even though his mind was yelling not do it, he licked his lips and leaned towards her, but before their lips could meet the light went out. "ARGH! This is what I expected!" Ranma yelled, standing up. "Blah.. and the generator isn't working yet!" He yelled angrily. Samantha gulped, that was a close call again. She quickly stood up too and bid goodnight at him, then quickly run towards her room. "Great now I scared the hell out of her." He said as he smacked his head with his palm.

After a few hours, Samantha decided to go out and check on Ranma. As she stepped out of her room, she noticed that there was still no lights in the house. She frowned and looked for him. She didn't see him in the room so maybe he slept again beside the fireplace. She was right when she saw him sleeping there, but without a blanket. She frowned and looked for some blankets. "Baka Ranma...sleeping without a blanket." She murmured and went up to his room, as she looked around she saw a double bed and Ranma's bag was located at the top of the double bed. She sighed and tried to reached for the blanket but she couldn't do that unless she uses the ladder. So she pulled the ladder and used it, but she forgot she was wearing a socks so as she took a step at the ladder, she slipped and fell backwards into pain and then nothingness.

"Samantha! Samantha! Can you hear me?"

A man's voice, urgent and filled with concern, was forcing its way past the pounding of her head. Carefully forming the word, she whispered. "Ranma?"

"Yes, Open your eyes for me"

She winced as she forced her eyelids up. His hard, intent face swam into view, wavering at first. She blinked a couple of times and its steadied. Then she saw aqua eyes and a pigtailed face. "Ranma?" she asked again.

"Thank God..." Ranma murmured, "You're alright." he added. He carefully tried to help her to stand up but Samantha couldn't, her mind is still foggy and still dizzy. "Apart from your head, anything in pain?" he asked, softly.

"N..o.. but I feel dizzy" She said. blinking and sighing.

In one powerful, economical movement he leaned over, picked her up then carried her towards her bed.

"Put me down." she said with jerky voice. Her heart was beating crazily.

"What? Don't worry Miss Korea, I am not going to do anything to you" He said.

"Ranma no baka... you just had the knock me down again right?" She murmured. "Take it easy, we were just sparring" She added.

Ranma stopped and looked at her. "What did you say?" He asked, then he noticed she passed out. He shakes his head and elbowed the door open, switched on the light and took a couple of steps into the room, then he carefully put her down.

"Ranma.. stop arguing with Ryouga. You didn't change a bit." Samantha murmured,

Ranma sucked his breath, was he hallucinating? Dreaming perhaps? Did Samantha knew about the battle between Ryouga and him? Why is Samantha talking as if she was Akane?

"Akane?" he murmured. "Samantha?" he said another name, studying her.

To be continued.

Whoa oh boy! Samantha's memory is.. well you get the point :P

**To be continued.**

**Whoa oh boy! Samantha's memory is.. well you get the point :P**


	12. Truth

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
If you want to know just search "Light Crystal Publishing house" at google :)**

OH ALSO! We are also looking for **contributors of Short Stories** :) Have you always dreamed of being published in a book? Here is your chance  
Go to facebook and looked for the Combined Hearts 2 "The Big E" Event and Join! _if you can't find it, just go to my profile in and there's a link there :)_

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :)**

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
Thanks for your support and emails!

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 12: Truth

Jun Shi's hands were shaking holding the folder that he just received a few minutes ago. The folder contains the info that he needed. Her picture was attached and Her real name was boldly written.

'Akane Tendou'

"Jun."

Jun heard a voice but he kept staring at the girl smiling at him. She looks so lovely...

"Jun."

Then he felt his tears falling on his face. He bit his lower lip until it bleed.

"Jun?"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he growled, and grabbed the nearest gun he could pick and point it at the man who spoke his name, "Who is she?" he yelled, his tears kept falling.

"Jun!"

"Who is she? what is her name? The girl you switched places with Samantha!" he glared at him, "You think I don't know? Well you're wrong! I knew that you switched places with my dead fiance to some girl." his hand was shaking, "What is her name, Uncle?"

Jun's Uncle sighed and took a seat, "We have no choice. If your fiance is dead then the deal is off. Even her parents doesn't know what happen. They only knew that their daughter had an accident and that's why she got an amnesia and her face was changed due to Plastic surgery."

"Who is she?"

Jun's Uncle looked at him, "I don't know her name-"

"Liar.."

Jun's Uncle narrowed his eyes, "...You already know, so how come you didn't do anything?" he asked,

His Uncle's question made him drop the gun as he lost his strength. He bowed and kept crying.

"You fell in love with her right?"

* * *

Flash back (At the hospital)

Jun narrowed his eyes while looking at the strange girl lying on the bed. He knew that this was not his fiance, because he heard his Uncle talking to the doctors. He didn't know why his Uncle needed to do that but it doesn't matter. He hated his fiancee and this girl is nothing... just a complete stranger. He can reject her once everything is okay.

"W-Where am I?"

Jun looked at her, he slowly walk towards the bed and sat on the nearest chair. "You're in the Hospital.."

The girl looked at him, "Who are you?"

Jun couldn't stop looking at her beautiful eyes. He felt his cheek getting hot. He shook his head, "What the-" he whispered to himself.

"Who are you?"

Jun looked at her one more time, "Uh.. I'm.. Jun... Shi..."

"Who am I?" the girl voice quivered. She seems so lost and so scared, "How come I don't remember anything.." she said, "I'm so scared..." she said, she started to cry.

Jun without realizing what he did, he took her right hand, "Don't be scared... I'm here... I'm.. your fiance.."

"Fiance?" the girl asked, she nodded. "Yeah, I know I have one.." she said,

Jun sat on the bed and hugged her, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine.. Sam..."

End of Flash back (At the hospital)

* * *

"You fell in love with her right?"

Jun rushed towards his uncle and pointed the gun on his head. "Damn right I did! Why didn't you tell me sooner! If only I knew I would stop her from meeting her real fiance and family!" he yelled, fiercely.

"What?"

Jun threw the gun and push his uncle away from him. He grabbed the folder and threw it at him. "Her real name is Akane Tendou. She is the daughter of Soun Tendou. The Heir of the Anything goes Martial arts and she's engaged to a guy named Ranma Saotome whom she encountered last week when she came here" Jun shook his head, "If you only told me sooner her real name.. I could stop this meeting" he said, clenching his fist.

"Jun."

"I want him dead" Jun looked straightly at his Uncle. "Akane is mine." he added, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes this is Jun, I want you to find a girl named Samantha Jin. She's been missing for two days. I don't care if you have rules about missing persons. I want you to find her now. I am going to pay as much as you want." he said, then he closed his cell phone and looked at his Uncle, "Since you are used to dirty tricks then I want him dead. I want him to be buried next to his fiance, As soon as Possible"

* * *

"Ranma?"

He turned and she caught sight of his confused and angry profile. He was even looked worse now than before. His eyes were narrow, his mouth twisted into a mask of pain. Then he looked back staring at the blank space.

"I'm sorry.. It looks like you wanted to be alone." she backed up.

"Hai. I am not really a very good company right now."

"Then I'll just-"

"How did you know that I was arguing with Ryouga in the past?" he asked, still not looking at her. "How did you know that Akane and I were sparring?" he added,

"What do you mean?"

Ranma sighed and walked into the kitchen and started making a coffee, after a few seconds he returned to the living room where Samantha was sitting. He gave a mug to her as he sat beside her.

They both sat there in silence while sipping the hot coffee. Samantha glanced at him, wondering where'd he gone in his mind. Whatever it was, she knows, it was too painful and confusing for words. She then remembered she was like that right now. Ranma was barefoot and shirtless, she studied the hard, corded muscles on his back and shoulders, and could see the way he clenched and unclenched his fist at his side as he stared, unseeing into the space.

When finally he spoke, he continued staring at the door, his voice tight and angry, as though each word were being torn from his heart. "Did Ryouga told you that we argued in the past?"

"No.." she waited, tensing for whatever was to come.

"Well we were.. we are rivals in everything especially with the Arts and Akane..."

"So I guess that's why he looked at me like that-"

His voice, when he spoke again, was very thick. "You sounded like Akane last night" He shook his head, and his tone lowered. "I want you to stop doing that" he spoke harshly, Samantha shivered as he lifted the mug to his lips and drank again. He drew a ragged breath, "I beg you to stop acting like her."

"I am not-" Samantha was about to defend herself but stop when she saw how Ranma look so lonely. She knew that she is not doing this on purpose; but how can she stop doing the things she felt doing? "I'm sorry.." she just said and left him alone.

* * *

"Thank goodness you came out of there" Ranma said, as he looked from the fire when the bathroom door opened. Samantha just got out of the bathroom wearing a bluish robe and her hair wrapped in a towel. "I was getting worried that you fainted" he said,

Samantha stuck out her tongue, "and I am glad that you're back to Normal Saotome" she said, "I'll just need a few minutes to dress." she said,

"Hai. After you're done, Lunch will be served"

Ranma turned his attention to the lunch. While he removed the fish from the fire, he thought about Samantha, robe and bath. He paused a moment, staring into the flames, deep in thought. She had that kind of fresh, natural beauty that needed no make-up... "Just like Akane..." He shook his head and picked up a fork, hitting the fish, checking if its already cooked. He needed to stop thinking about Samantha. She may looked like Akane... but she is Not Akane. But the more he spend time with her.. the more he wants her. "Damnit... I want Samantha..."

"Are you saying something?" Samantha poked her head out of the door, obviously she heard him.

"Uh.. nothin... I am just talking to myself"

"Okay" Samantha said, as she shut the door.

Ranma stared at the closed door, "Damn that was close" he whispered. This was becoming a problem. Up until now he hadn't wanted to admit even to himself, how much he wanted her. Now that he knew it was true.. what was he going to do about it? After a few minutes passed by, he heard her footsteps and saw her holding a notebook, "What's that?" Ranma asked,

"Does Akane used diary?" she asked, as she drop her diary on the table.

Ranma stop as he tries to recall if ever Akane uses diary and such. "I guess no" he said,

"Then its Samantha's thing" Samantha said, smiling.

"Hai. Hai." Ranma said,

"My Mom told me to do this..." she said, looking at the diary. "So that if ever I will lose my memories once again, I can just read it" she added,

"I see.. Well Lunch is ready.. let's enjoy our meal"

Samantha sat beside him on the sofa and sipped her wine, hoping it would calm her nerves. Just minutes ago she just had a wonderful bath and then she heard Ranma saying he wants her. She recognize this sort of tension. She took a deep breath when he lifted the platter and held it toward her. She picked up her chopsticks and helped herself to a piece of fish. "mm.. this is delicious..." she bit, chewed, and then gave an exaggerated sigh. "It tastes better than my mom's cooking.."

Ranma smirked, "Sankyu"

"Um. How did you learn to cook like this? Especially in an open fire?" Samantha asked, still eating.

"I've been into situations that were much more primitive than this believe me." he said, "Trainings... Climbing mountains.. crossing the amazon place, walking in the desserts, and having a father who is troublesome." he said, smiling. "Trust me. When you're hungry enough, you'll eat whatever is available, in whatever manner necessary, Oh and if you're wondering that includes poo and other stuff" he smirked,

"Ewww" Samantha said, making a face. She put the platter on the table.

Ranma chuckled, "No I was just teasing you. Of course even my old pop is weird, we won't eat poo" he grinned, "But in order to survive, we have to steal a lot of foods.. which gave me a lot of troubles in the past." he said, remembering how Shampoo and Ukyou wanted him dead and then after that, they wanted to marry him.

"I can't believe you Ranma. We are eating and you're making me imagine things desperately." she said, groaning. Ranma couldn't help but to admire her expression. It so cute and so sexy.

Ranma put his glass on the table, "It's a survival.. out there.. when you're desperate.. you'll do anything" he said, looking deeply at her.

Samantha saw his gaze center on her mouth, she knew that he was going to kiss her. She felt her throat go dry a second before he lowered his face. "Um.. you mean like a pure desperation?" she asked, she couldn't move.

"No.." he whispered against her lips, "While this... Miss Korea... is a pure desperation" he said, as his lips touches hers. The kiss wasn't like before, It was bold, possessive and demanding. The Kiss that would drained both of them. The hands that grips her shoulders were almost bruising as he dragged her against him and plundered her mouth.

Samantha's fingers curled into the front of his shirt, she felt the rush of heat that she has never felt when kissing Jun. The quickly, jittery charge to the system as his mouth almost savagely moved over hers. She knew she ought to fight him, but she was tired of holding back. Tired of avoiding him and her feelings. Now it seemed all she could do was flow with the feelings. And the feelings that were rushing through her system had her offering her lips with the same hunger as his.

* * *

"Miss Nabiki.. you have a visitor" said the intercom.

Nabiki stop typing on her laptop and push the button, "send the visitor in" she said. After a few seconds, she saw the door opened and it was Jun Shi. She stood up and greeted him. "Jun Shi.. What a pleasant surprise" she said, "Please take a sit" she added, "Do you want some coffee?" she asked,

Jun took his seat, "Uh.. no actually, I won't be long.. I just want to know if there's any news about your brother?" he asked, looking at him.

Nabiki blinked, "What?" she asked,

"Sam and Ranma are missing. Do you happen to know where they are?" he asked,

Nabiki smiled, "Ranma left to avoid the rumors. He is not missing, I don't know where he is, but he left and It's a business journey" she said,

"Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Like I said Jun... I don't know, but maybe he's in our other Doujou branches." she said, "What's wrong? I don't think both of them are together because Ranma had to avoid your fiancee right?"

Jun sighed, "Nabiki.. I don't know why your brother really likes my Sam.. but please, Sam is mine. We are engaged. So you have to tell your brother to back off" he said, he stood up and bowed and walk towards the door. But before he could opened it, he heard Nabiki saying.

"My Brother only love One Girl... and that is my sister, Akane Tendou."

Jun looked at her.

"Your Samantha looks so much like my dead sister, so you cannot blame Ranma for falling for her" she said, crossing her arms. "But as I recall, Ranma kept avoiding your fiancee but you kept putting them together... like making him the tour guide of your Sam?" she asked, "hmm.. or its probably destiny?"

Jun looked down, "If Only I knew... I would not do that-"

"Why are you so afraid Jun..?" Nabiki asked, observing the Korean guy in front of her. "Do you know something that I don't know?" she added, eyeing Jun curiously.

Jun clenched his fist, but Nabiki saw him. "No.. I am just afraid of loosing my fiancee" he said, and then he left the room.

Nabiki narrowed her eyes, "You already lost her when she died..." she whispered, and then she looked at the folder from the hospital where Akane was brought during the accident. "The way you act Jun Shi... makes me wanna think that my sister is alive..." she added,

* * *

"We can't do this" Samantha drew away a little from him,

"W-Why not?" Ranma's hands framed her face and he stared down at her, while his thumbs traced the outline of her lips. "There's no denying that we both want each other" he said,

"But- I am not Akane" she said, desperately. "This is-" she struggled for breath, "-not okay"

"Yeah.. You're not Akane..." He combed his fingers through her hair and drew her head back, "So I hope Akane can forgive me"

"Wh-What?" Her voice was a little too tight,

"I want you Samantha..."

Samantha didn't know what to feel, she didn't know why she couldn't be happy. She backed away, her hands fisting at her sides. "You Love Akane..."

"Sam-"

"You Love her.." She backed up another step, until she felt the wall behind her. "You said yourself.. she's the only woman that you're gonna love..." she said, her tears begun to fall.

"What's wrong?" Ranma moved closer, his eyes full of concern.

"Don't Touch me RANMA!"

Ranma stopped walking.

Samantha felt a huge headache "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she fell on her knees. Voices kept ringing in her head.

_"You're a liar"  
"I wasn't wrong, you are a pervert and a liar"  
"Don't touch me. How can you hurt me this way? Everything I do is for you! How dare you say you love me? When you broke our engagement, and now you want to leave?"  
"You are a Liar Ranma... and I want to have nothing to do with you anymore...I HATE YOU!" _

"Samantha?" Ranma hesitantly took her hands, "Samantha are you okay?" he asked,

Samantha glared at him, "You broke our Engagement remember?"

"What?" Ranma asked,

"I hate you.. Ranma Saotome..."

**To be continued.**

Peace XD


	13. The Come Back

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
If you want to know just search "Light Crystal Publishing house" at google :)**

OH ALSO! We are also looking for **contributors of Short Stories** :) Have you always dreamed of being published in a book? Here is your chance  
Go to facebook and looked for the Combined Hearts 2 "The Big E" Event and Join! _if you can't find it, just go to my profile in and there's a link there :)_

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :)**

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
Thanks for your support and emails!

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 13: The Come Back

Ranma stared back at her, "What the hell... I told you to stop acting as if you were Akane-"

"I am Akane!" she yelled, interrupting and glaring at him.

"Don't." Ranma covered his eyes with his right hand. "Don't start."

"I don't care if you do not believe me." she said, coldly. "But don't ever touch me again. Because like I said... our engagement is over."

"Damn it Samantha! Stop playing games!" he yelled, "I am trying my best to become a good host for you! Do not make me hate you!" he yelled, his eyes grew dark and dangerous. "I can take anything! Just do not bring back my dead fiancee please!"

"What?"

"I know how much you wanted to be her, but please stop it! You're killing me! I can love you even you're not Akane-"

That made her angrier. "WHAT?"

"Damn it! I don't know anymore!" Ranma yelled, his shoulder tensed. "... I'm tired of being alone." he said, hating himself for sounding needy. "I know Akane will forgive me if I will love you, Samantha... because I've been DAMN ALONE FOR THREE YEARS ALREADY!" he yelled, raking fingers through his hair. "Life is so damn fair... I thought.. I couldn't love again after Akane died.. but now that I have.. you were trying to be her... I just-"

"I didn't die. I am here." she said, "Moron." she added. "You were the one who told me that you needed time and space.. because you were confused about your relationship with Ukyo and-"

"UKYO IS MARRIED!" Ranma yelled, "To RYOUGA!"

"No, that's not true..." she disagreed, "Ukyo is so much in love with you-"

"You were even the maid of honor." Ranma said, shaking his head. "This is giving me a headache.."

"My name is Akane Tendo... I am the heir of the Anything goes Martial arts Dojo, I am the youngest daughter of Soun Tendo.." she said, looking at her hands, trying to observe if something is wrong with her memories, "I have sisters named Nabiki and Kasumi Tendo.. my first love is Dr. Tofu and I am engaged to a guy who can change into a girl and his name is Ranma Saotome... which happens to be you... right?" she asked him.

He stared at her, "That... is impossible..." he whispered. "You are Samantha-"

"Who is Samantha?" she asked, "Samantha! Samantha! Who is she?" she growled, "I need a bed." she said, as she stepped past him and then the doorknob of one of the rooms. "We will just talk later." she said,

* * *

"What a surprise... for visiting us, Nabiki." said Tofu as Kasumi welcome her sister to their house. "Normally, when something is wrong you will call us to gather at the Dojo." he added.

"I have something to tell you two but please, I am asking for your full cooperation with this." she said, Kasumi and Tofu looked at each other and blinked, then when they both looked at her, Nabiki took out a folder from her briefcase, "This is a hospital file." she said, Tofu and Kasumi opened the folder and read the folder. After they read it; they looked at her while their eyes were open wide. "There was a switch between a girl and Akane..."

"How-"

"Apparently the accident that Akane was involved with, was with this girl inside the car and those people needed a replacement for the dead girl; luckily for them, Akane lost her memories." she said,

Kasumi looked at the girl, "Samantha?" she asked,

Nabiki nodded, "You were right. She is Akane."

Kasumi gasped happily, "Oh my dear.. dear sister is alive!" she said,

"But don't be happy yet." she said, when Kasumi looked at her confused. "Samantha's fiance wanted her and he'll do anything to bring her back. They are a powerful enemy of wealth and I need time and your cooperation because I have a plan." she said,

"Anything Nabiki.. just tell us.. we will do it" Kasumi said,

"Let Ranma deal with Akane, but we have to deal with the Shi's.. so here's my plan..."

* * *

"Talk later?" Ranma growled, that girl.. always running away when there are problems.. Like hell he would talk later. He needed to talk to her right now. He clenched his fist and opened his room, and saw her laying on his bed. "Samantha or Akane... whoever you are! Let's talk right now."

"Can you leave me alone for a second?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I can't." Ranma said,

"Why not?" she asked,

"You're in my bed." he said, quickly.

She flushed and she quickly rose from the bed but it made her dizzy so Ranma had no choice but to rush towards her and put her back on the bed. "You can stay there you know?"

"Ranma no Baka..." she covered her face with her hands, her voice trembling. "Baka..."

"Samantha... you need to stop this..." Ranma sighed,

"You never loved me..." she said, "If you do... you will recognize that it's me..." she added, she gently sat and looked at him. "You can't even recognize your own ex-fiancee." she added,

"That hurt." he whispered as he stared at her. He remembered the first time Samantha and him met, he thought she was Akane; and every movement of Samantha makes him think she was Akane. "You're wrong." he said, "You're so damn wrong..." he said, then he felt tears started to fall on his face but he let them out. He was tired of controlling them.

"Ranma..."

"Don't judged me as if you know me... telling me that I cannot recognize the only woman that I have loved? that totally hurts..." he said, "I can even see Akane in you, Samantha... I don't even know the difference between reality and fantasy anymore... because the truth is.. I want Akane.. I want her back.. but how can that be? She's dead... three years ago.. I killed her..."

"Huh?"

"It was my fault, why I lost her... I already told you that! Why can't you understand. Stop doing this, stop torturing me" Ranma wiped his tears.

"Kiss me. I'll prove to you that I am Akane." she said, looked at him. "I'll kiss you like how I kissed you before."

"No.." Ranma shook his head, "I-"

She grabbed Ranma and his lips touched hers. Ranma gasped, feeling the familiarity. Before he could sense a little bit but now, the way she kissed him was not like Samantha; in fact it was more of Akane's. He finally surrendered and he let his masterful mouth coaxed and teased hers, filling her with a need that made her body throb. His arms tightened, pulling her against his body, drawing her closer. He felt she reached up and raked her hands on his hair, and at the nape. He groaned, this is her.. this is Akane. His tongue pushed into her mouth, tasting, stroking, greedily demanding more.

Then Ranma suddenly broke away, his eyes still smoldered with desire, "It can't be...y-you're alive?" he asked, "No.." he rasped out, his features drawn tight as he gazed at her mouth. "I.. need time to think.." he turned and rushed off, leaving her inside his room.

* * *

She rolled over in the bed and snuggled deeper under the blanket to fight off the cold. She opened her eyes and saw that it was already night. She curled up for warmth then she smell something like a male scent. She quickly sat up and remembered she was inside of Ranma's room in this place. She dashed towards the door and opened it, then she saw Ranma sipping his mug.

He was lost in his thoughts, he kept sipping his mug and just waited for the coffee to enter his system. He choked when he saw her coming out of his room. He turned his back on her and was about to go away.. far away from her as possible when suddenly he heard her saying.

"Chotto Matte.. Saotome Ranma." she commanded, He paused, then slowly turned around and tossed her a stern look. She swallowed back her nervousness. She wasn't going to let this man intimidate her anymore. No matter how wonderfully he'd kissed her, or their memories with each other. Though as she remembered the kiss, warmth spread through her body.

"Yes?" he asked,

"I do not know why you are acting like that, considering the fact that it was you who hurt me." she shook her head, "But I just want you to know that we should not behave like.. children. We're grown adults, we should be able to be cordial with each other."

Ranma smirked, "The Word cordial is never in Akane's vocabulary." he said, his eyes took on a challenging glint. Then it turned dark and serious, "Plus, being cordial is the last thing on my mind right now, especially after your kiss."

More heat pulsed through her body, "Let's just forget it... the Kiss I mean.. besides we are not engaged anymore." she murmured, "If its bothering you too much-"

Ranma's free hand ran on his face, "Kawaiikune. It's not the Kiss that bothers me."

She folded her arms, just like how Akane used to do it while trying to fight the blush to her cheeks, "Then what is that thing that bothers you?"

"The fact that I do not even know who you are right now!" he snapped. "Being you as Samantha or Akane!"

"I am A-KA-NE." She took a breath, "You should have know better!"

"I am trying to digest that YOU ARE AKANE." he growled, "Is that all?"

"I want..." she said, "What year is it?" she asked,

"It's 2008." Ranma said, looking at her.

"Isn't it 2005?" she asked, Ranma shook his head. "W-What happen.. during the three years?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, looking at her. She shook her head. Ranma blinked, then he remembered the diary. "Wait here." he said, he put the coffee down at the table and went to the other room. Then after few seconds, he came back holding a notebook. "This is your diary.. as.. Samantha.." he said, she at first, hesitated but received the notebook. She took her seat and begun to read it. Ranma took his seat across her, while observing her. "You said.. your mom told you to do this... so that if ever you will lose your memories again... you can just read it" he said,

She looked at him, "That is absurd, my mom is dead remember?" she asked, "How can she tells me to write a diary, when I was a small kid that time?" she asked,

Ranma groaned, more and more he is being convinced that this person is not Samantha but Akane. Though he is confused, but Akane is Alive!

"Samantha Jin..." she looked at him, "I used to be her?" she asked, resuming reading the diary.

Ranma couldn't stop himself anymore, he reached out for her and pulled the notebook away from her. She blinked, "Samantha or Akane... right now... I want you..." he said, huskily. The notebook fell on the floor.

"Ranma.. I need to read more-" she was interrupted by Ranma's finger over her lips. He leaned forward and her resistance melted, as she closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touched hers. His tongue touched her lips, seeking entry. When she yielded, his breath caught and his hold tightened. Immediately the kiss changed and heated as he teased and coaxed her. He wrenched his mouth away to trail a line of kisses down her jaw to the top of her chest.

She moaned softly, "W-Wait Ranma.."

With a growl, he captured her mouth in another heated kiss, pushing her until she laid and he feasted on her mouth as his hand caressing her arms. When he stopped the kiss, he groaned. "Forgive me... if I can't stop... please stop me.." he breathe.

"No.. don't stop.." she cried.

"Damn."

Before Ranma could undressed her, they sense someone outside the house. They quickly sat up and quickly Ranma told her to stay put. He narrowed his eyes and went outside, but he didn't find anyone.

"Who is that?" she asked, fixing her clothes.

"Could it be...?" Ranma whispered,

"Ranma?"

"They found us?" he asked, looking at her.

"Who?" she asked,

"Your fiancee."

She frowned, "Baka. Don't joke like that.. the only fiancee I know is you." she said,

"Not Akane's fiancee.. but Samantha's fiancee." he said, staring at her.

She quickly reached for the notebook and read some entry, "Is he.. Jun Shi?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "Well we can just tell him to butt off because I've regained my memory back" she said,

"Its not easy... Akane" he said, now calling her real name. "He wants you... and He wants me dead."

Akane gaped at him.

* * *

"How is the search going?" Jun asked, the head of the police department.

"We are still trying to locate your fiancee. I am telling my men to report immediately to me when they find some clues."

"Bloody hell." Jun growled, "Just search for her! Search for cabins, trees, forests. Dojos or whatever. Just search for her!" he said, "I want to bring my fiancee home."

"We are doing everything humanly possible to find Samantha Jin..."

Jun shook his head, "It's not enough!" he yelled,

The desk phone rang. Jun picked it up, "yes?"

_"There is a possibility that we found your fiancee."_

Jun stood up, "Where?"

_"Inside an old house... not far away from the city."_

"Then let's go." he said, he put down the receiver and looked at the head of the police department. "Some of my men found some clues. I am going there right now." he said, the police department followed him.

* * *

Ranma and Akane cleaned the dishes after they ate. Akane kept humming while Ranma had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hey Ranma.. when are we going to go home?" she asked, happily.

"I dunno... maybe after the storm?" he asked,

"I wish the storm will stop... I want to see Nabiki, Kasumi and Dad-"

A plate broke, Akane gasped, "Sorry..." Ranma murmured, then he bent to pick up the pieces but he pricked his finger on it. "Ite!"

"Ranma no Baka! What are you doing!" Akane yelled, then she run towards the restroom to get the first-aid kit. Ranma just looked at her while she put some ointment and then wrapped the finger with a bandage. "You're not that clumsy as I remember-"

"I killed your dad.. Akane.."

Akane stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"When your dad.. thought that you are dead... he hated me and he fell into despair. His body became weak... and after that.. he died..." he released a long breath. "I am sorry..."

"Oh..." Akane said, then she quickly stood up. She resume cleaning the dishes.

Ranma stood up as well, and looked at her. "It's not just oh.. Akane..." he said, Akane grit her teeth. "You can hit me you know?" he said, she wiped her tears. "Akane just hit me." he said again.

Akane threw the plate at the sink and yelled loudly, a mallet appeared in front of her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she was about to pound a shock Ranma, but then she fell on her knees and begun to cry. "Dad...Dad... Dad..." she sobbed. "DADDDD!" she yelled furiously. "I am alive... your daughter is alive... DAD!"

Ranma clenched his fist, he kneeled in front of her and tried to hug her, but Akane just hit his chest furiously.

"Ranma no Baka! Why did you let him die? Why did you? Why didn't you save him? Ranma No BAKA!" she cried.

"Gomen.. Gomen..." Ranma started to cry as well, "I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it... it's all because of me... Gomen.. Akane..."

Akane just cried loudly, while Ranma just hugged her tightly.

* * *

_"Ranma no Baka! Why did you let him die? Why did you? Why didn't you save him? Ranma No BAKA!" _

_"Gomen.. Gomen...I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it... it's all because of me... Gomen.. Akane..." _

Jun Shi stopped in front of the entrance. He was about to knock when he heard Ranma's voice calling his fiancee. 'Akane.' and how 'Akane' cried because she found out that her father is dead. He backed away. Samantha remembered her true memory. He looked down. The war has begun and he could lose if ever he'll strike right now. He silently told his men to withdraw. He needed a plan. Now that Samantha finally knew she is the girl named Akane...

"I'll be back for her..." Jun Shi said, looking at the old house. He signaled the men to go quietly.

* * *

The next morning, Akane didn't want to get out of the bed. After she cried a lot on Ranma's chest; she excused herself to go to bed. This time, it was her own bedroom that Ranma pointed out. The sudden news about her dad being dead really shook her. She love her dad so much and now he is dead.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." she called. After last night, Ranma Saotome was the last person she wanted to see this morning.

The door swung opened, and Ranma was wearing his usual chinese tshirt. It has been a while since he wore that. "Are you ever planning on getting up?" he asked,

"I said go away..." Akane grumbled and rolled over.

"I know you are mad at me.. but you need to eat breakfast-"

"I am not mad at you. I am just lonely." she corrected him.

Suddenly the blanket was yanked off her, leaving a lot of her exposed to him. The shirt she'd slept in had ridden up her legs during her restless night. Under the heat from his intense scrutiny, she fought the urge to squirm, "If you were a gentleman, you wouldn't stare" she jerked down the shirttail and got some satisfaction from seeing the longing in his eyes.

"You forgot that Ranma Saotome is never a gentleman." he released the blanket to her. "If you are not mad at me... thanks... but you need to eat your breakfast.. and after that.. since it's not raining... I want to take you somewhere." he said, looking down.

"Where?" Akane asked, covering herself with the blanket.

"Your father's grave."

Akane nodded, "Okay.." she looked at him, "By the way.. why aren't you wearing black today?" she asked,

"Because you are alive" Ranma smiled at her. "That mallet of yours... was the only thing that convinced me that you are Akane." he smirked.

Akane frowned at him, "Ranma no Baka."

Ranma smiled, "That's more like it."

**To be continued.**

Peace XD


	14. The County Inn

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
If you want to know just search "Light Crystal Publishing house" at google :)**

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book

but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :)**

So I hope you'll all like it!  
God bless everyone!

English is not my first language  
Thanks for your support and emails!

**Miracle of Love  
**Part 14: The County Inn

Her legs were shaky, Ranma noticed that before she entered the car. So when he turned off the engine and looked at the cemetery, he hurriedly went out and opened the car for her. Then he reached out to her to guide and help her. Ranma held her hand tightly as they walked towards the grave. When they were in front of the Tendo's grave, Akane placed the flowers on the grave and knelt on the ground, she felt her knees weaken more and tears started to fall on her face. "Dad, when Ranma told me that you were dead... I still wish that it wasn't true, but I know.. coming here today... it would make it real..." she said.

Ranma looked away, trying to control his tears.

"Dad.. I am here...I'm alive... your Baby Akane is alive..." she said, her voice quivered. She closed her eyes and suddenly his father's smiling faces, then troubled faces, then angry faces just appeared in her mind. "Dad...Dad..." she clenched her fist. "If only I can take back the time... I will never lose you... I will not lose you..." she wiped her tears. Then she felt a sudden pain in her head and recalled the day of the accident. She remembered being carried at the gurney while nurses were checking on her, the ambulance, two police officers stood nearby, then black. More tears came to her eyes when she thought of the scene before the accident. How she run away from Ranma and how Ranma chased her. Then she looked up at Ranma who was looking at the other tombstone. She wiped her tears and read the name of the tombstone. She gasped. "M-My name..."

"You have no idea... how painful it is... to know you died..." he whispered, as he knelt in front of that tombstone. "I hated myself for treating you like that, I hated myself and blame myself for your death." he looked at Akane, tears started to flow on his cheek. "I died too, Akane.. not in physical... but in mental and emotional." he shook his head, "I.. the Ranma Saotome, a man among men and the greatest martial artist... just vanished... he vanished when his partner died." He wiped his tears, "Though I can't blame you if you get mad at me for not saving your dad... I guess... this is my payment for hurting you-"

"Ranma..."

"I may have not lost you, but I still have lost your dad..." Ranma clenched his fist. "He hated me when you died... he almost kicked me out of the house... his precious baby.. I killed her." he closed his eyes and remembered what Soun said to him.

_"YOU KILLED MY BABY AND YOU DESERVE TO DIE! WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO YOU RANMA? I CAN'T THINK OF ANY REASON RANMA! I LET YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE! I EVEN TREATED YOU AS A SON! I DID NOT EXPECT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! IF I KNEW THIS, I WOULD JUST HAVE STOP THE ENGAGEMENT BETWEEN YOU AND AKANE! YOU KILLED AKANE! AND I AM NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!"_

"He was so mad at me, Akane..." he wiped his tears again. "and that face... I will never ever forget that face... that crying and angry face... yelling at me... I will not forget it for the rest of my life."

Akane didn't know what she would feel. She's still upset for the death of her father, but this was the first time she saw Ranma really blaming and pitying himself. Without thinking she reached out to him and hugged him. Which surprised Ranma. "Ranma, did you know that my dad was very proud of you?" she whispered in his ear, trying to ease his pain. "He really wanted you not just to be the heir of the anything goes martial arts... but he wants you as his son."

Ranma hugged Akane and cried. He did recall his last conversation with him...

_"Ranma...I am sorry for treating you bad for the past year."_

_"It's okay , I understand why you did that"_

_"Ranma... can you promise something? Can you promise... to make my dojo successful? It is only the memory that Akane and I will leave to you. I want you to make it big... can you do that?"_

"Do not be too hard on yourself Ranma," Akane said, rubbing Ranma's shoulder. "It maybe painful... but my dad.. would want us to move forward. So please, do not blame yourself anymore... please?" she asked.

"It will be hard not too..." Ranma said, hugging her tightly, "But I will try... for you and your father's sake."

* * *

When Ranma and Akane returned to the cabin, they saw another car parked and Akane narrowed her eyes. "There's a car..."

Ranma sighed, "That's your Sister's car." he said. Turning off the engine.

He was right, when the door opened, Kasumi and Nabiki run towards Akane and hugged their sister really tight. After they cried and said how much they miss each other; Nabiki went straight to the point. "You guys need to evacuate this place. Jun already knows where you are." she said.

"Jun?" Akane asked, and then she remembered. "Oh.. Samantha's fiance?" she asked.

Nabiki nodded and gave Ranma the hospital files. Ranma studied them, but after a few seconds his eyes opened wide as he kept reading the files. "I still need to find more evidence about this... if I will give this to the court, I am afraid... Jun can still twist everything."

"But I have my memory back... isn't that enough?" Akane asked.

"But Jun knows that Samantha is deeply in love with Ranma and will do anything for Ranma to be with her, even to pretend that you are Akane-"

"That's absurd!" Akane gasped.

"Not only that, if one move goes wrong.. we won't be able to see you again... Jun will probably take you to Korea." Nabiki said, looking at her.

Ranma looked at Nabiki. "Wait a minute, these are Akane and Samantha's files. In this file.. Samantha is already dead and Jun switched her with Akane?" he asked, Nabiki nodded. "But why?"

"That... I want to know and I will get to the bottom of this... however, you and Akane need to hide for a few more days... so you have to pack up your bags and Ranma, we need to confiscate your car."

Ranma nodded, "Anything to protect Akane." he murmured, giving the keys to Nabiki.

"My driver can drive your car and Do not worry, I already have a place for the both of you so... I will drop you there as soon as you guys are ready." Nabiki said.

"Tell me.. how powerful is Samantha's fiancee?" Akane asked, looking at her sister.

"Just enough that he can get whatever he wants, and he can pay for the justice to be by his side." Nabiki said.

* * *

Ranma and Akane looked at the lady with a disbelieving glare. Nabiki just drop them into a county inn and when Nabiki and Kasumi left them, they were greeted by the old woman and called them 'Mr. and Mrs. Saito.'

"Uh.." Ranma looked at Akane who shrugged.

"Apparently, when your sister asked for a reservation... I turned her down because we have no vacancy. But then she told me that you guys can stay in a attic room." the old woman pursed her lips. Akane and Ranma blinked. They have no choice but to go there. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

_Yes! _"No.. um.. c-could.. you lead us there then?" Ranma asked, looking at a nervous Akane.

"Oh yes certainly sir." she told them to follow her.

As they were following the old lady, Ranma caught hold of Akane's arm. "Nabiki registered us as married couple.. so it means one room. Are you okay with that?" he murmured softly.

Akane frowned, "Anything to protect me right?" she whispered back at him. Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Kawaiikune." his mouth had twitched.

"Here you go," said the old lady as she opened the attic. "If you want to eat just ring the bell." she showed them the string of the bell and smiled at them. "But I will prepare a food for you now." she added.

"Uh.. yeah.. okay.." Ranma said, looking at the room. It was too small for them, but beggars can't be choosers right? _At least it is carpeted and there's a small bed.. _The room might be more comfortable if you were a young child... but... if you're an adult...

"Well.. at least we are safe for now..." Akane said, sighing.

Ranma placed their bags on the floor and took off his red chinese shirt, revealing only white shirt and sat down on the bed so he could stretch his aching neck muscles. "Well look at the bright side... you and I won't need to cook."

"You just didn't want me to cook for you." she said, kicking her shoes.

"That too." Ranma said, stretching his legs and flexing his shoulders before digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Baka."

"Kawaiikune." he replied at her.

Akane squatted down in front of the mirror on the wall to tidy her hair. For the first time she observed her face and the changes. Her hair was a little curly and something changed with her eyebrows and eyelashes, did they became longer? what did Samantha do to her body? When she turned to look at Ranma, he was already lying on the bed watching her, having finished texting Nabiki. "What?" she asked.

"Betsuni..." Ranma said, but not taking off his eyes on her.

"Is there something wrong with my face Ranma?" she asked.

"Hmm..." Ranma smirked and sat down, "Come here.. let me see if there's something wrong with your face." he said.

Akane frowned and sat beside him, "I'm warning you, if you try to do something to me.. you'll see the stars in the heaven tonight." she said, warning in her voice.

"Why not let's see them together?" Ranma asked, before Akane could reply. He lifted her chin, titling her face so he could gain full access to her mouth. The kiss wasn't aggressive; in fact it was gentle, extremely slow, erotic exploration that melted her bones. Akane was lost in his kisses. Then, Ranma's lips caressed her throat, her eyelids; the corners of her mouth, sweeping away caution and reason so when he took her lips again, she kissed him back. His mouth was hungry and the taste, the delicious smell of him spun in her head. He moved slightly, pushing her to the bed and then molding her into him so she fitted more comfortably into his hard frame, and she felt his strength, his desire against her softness. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day...to kiss you like this, Akane." he said, groaning.

"R-Ranma no baka..." she said, huskily. Her stomach flipped over.

Before Ranma could kissed her again, The sound of the door opening brought them apart. It was the old lady smiling at them. "Newly married couple have no self-control when they get alone ne? Anyway, I have brought food for the two of you" she said.

Both Ranma and Akane blushed.

* * *

Jun threw the glass at the door which cause frightened the police. "Come again?" he yelled.

"Mr. Saotome and Ms. Samantha already left the cabin sir..."

"DAMN IT!" Jun growled, he shoved all the papers and the computer on his table. "DAMN IT! and to think I already found them!" he yelled. "Find them again! and when you do, bring Samantha alive and kill Ranma Saotome."

"Y-Ye-Yes sir." said the police and left their room.

A man came out in the shadow of his room. "I am telling you Jun... you can just let her go."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Jun yelled. He was about to go out of the room when he felt his uncle's hands on his arms. "Let me go." he growled.

"Jun. May I remind you, that you already own the Jin's money?" he asked.

Jun shoved his arm off him, "So that's it? because I already have Samantha's money then I'll just leave her?" he asked.

"That is our plan."

"No..." Jun said, clenching his fist. "I do not want to leave Samantha Alone." he glared at him, "She is mine."

"Jun..." Jun's uncle tried to reach out to him but suddenly, He was now laying on the floor, blood on his lips. Jun just finished giving him a punch and round kick, knocking him down. The ferocity in his eyes, scared him. "Jun-"

His lip twisted, "Samantha or Akane is mine. Read my lips, Uncle. She is mine."

"Jun!" His uncle wiped the blood on his lips, "Jun, Remember your father. Remember your status remember-"

Jun's eyes darkened, "This is the first time, I've ever wanted something for my life. If I can't get her. No one will." he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

* * *

Silence filled the room, only the tick of the clock was heard. Ranma and Akane were sitting on the bed face to face. Figuring how to do the next step, the air was getting thicker and thicker and their breathing was getting harder and harder. Ranma gulped and looked at her. "Okay.. so how do we do this...?" he asked, "The step by step procedure of getting ready for one bed..." he added, still not letting off his eyes on Akane.

She waited for two or three seconds before she answered. "I don't know... about this..."

He surveyed her silently for enough time for Akane to squirm inwardly, but knowing Akane of course, she was determined not to show any weakness or any of that... _T__oo Bad I can see it _. Ranma coughed and cleared his throat. "Anyway, we've done this for many times in the past right?" he asked, "I mean... we've slept on the same room..."

"That's different."

He raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

Her chin titled a fraction higher. "First it was my bedroom, and I have my wooden sword and my barbells-"

"You have your mallet everywhere you go, so don't worry about that." he said with a frown.

Akane frowned, "and second, we were engaged."

"Aren't we-"

"The last time I know, we broke our engagement because you wanted a time-out since you and Ukyo had a heart to heart talk!"

"That was in the past Kawaiikune! Ukyo is now happily married with Ryoga" His face was impassive.

"It was in the past yes. But are we engaged tonight?" she asked, while glaring at him. "No. we're not."

"But we are acting as a couple.. a _married_ couple." he informed her solemnly.

Trying to maintain a glare, she shakily pointed at him but then she noticed her nails. "W-What happen to my nails?" she asked, looking at them.

"This is the first time you actually noticed that you have pink nails?" he drawled lazily, not in the least put out.

"Well duh, what did this Samantha do to me?" she growled while looking at her polished nails. "They are kinda long.. I need to cut them, a martial artist mustn't have a long nails. It's a disaster!" she said, looking at her hands.

_That's the Akane I know... _Ranma sighed, "Anyway... this doesn't solve anything... what are we going to do?"

Akane gasped, "Oh I know!" she said, smiling. "Change into a girl-"

Ranma blinked, _She really is Akane! damn it. Of course she is! what other signs you want to see? _"W-Well.. that would be.. nice but..." He leaned forward, "I have never been a girl for the past three years." he smiled at her, at that realization. "Neat huh?"

"Y-You are cured?" Akane gasped.

Ranma frowned, "No.. but I managed to avoid cold water for the past three years." he said, then he just realized that. "... it was impossible, but I did it.. did I?" he asked, smiling at her. Well maybe for the past three years, his life was peaceful and boring.. no chaos... no excitement.. nothing. _Oh yeah and no Pops either._

Akane blinked, "Yeah totally... I mean you were kinda.. the water magnet guy type..."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Maybe because I preferred to be alone and I thought that I lost my uncute-unsexy-violent-tomboy fiancee?" he asked, smirking.

They stared at each other wordlessly, the silence stretching until Akane was ready to scream. At last, she broke it. "Do you want to die instead?" Akane asked, growling.

His mouth tightened for a moment, then relaxed. "This is not solving anything."

"Well its your fault for-"

"Mine? you were the one who were telling me to change into a girl, when I really don't want to do that" he cut in dryly.

"I was suggesting something!" she yelled.

"You don't have to yell! KAWAIIKUNE!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

"OTEMBA! OTEMBA!"

She growled, "ECCHI! HENTAI! SUKEBE!"

The door opened, and Ranma jumped on top of Akane. Akane was about to protest when they saw the the old lady, "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Ranma smiled nervously. "E-Everything is fine! hahahahaha!"

Akane grit her teeth, "Get off me."

"I have to act as your husband, or else.. she will be suspicious. Get a grip" Ranma said, growling at her.

"Well..you newly weds... my advice is don't be too rough." said the old lady and close the door.

Before Akane's mallet could appear, Ranma jumped away from her. "You don't understand."

"What's to understand?" she glared.

"Samantha's fiance is a powerful man, and he can command even police to search for his fiancee. We have to act as couple so that we won't be suspicious."

She stared at him, "What's the big deal? You are a powerful man as well. You can defeat demons remember?"

His lips twitched at her expression, "But demons doesn't have guns, or power like him." he muttered to himself. "Anyway... how are we going to sleep then?"

"Are we back on that?" Akane sighed.

"I guess the only answer is.. we have to sleep together on this bed."

A slight of frown appeared. "Can you turn into a girl?"

"No. I don't want too." His brows drew together. "You have no choice Akane but to sleep with me tonight... on this bed." he felt his cheeks getting warm.

"Don't forget... this is just _not_ tonight." Akane said, looking at the bed.

_Oh boy... _Ranma thought, looking at the bed.

* * *

A few more arguments between them but when both got tired they decided to call it a night. They took turns in the shower, First Akane and then Ranma. When Ranma was finished, he switched the lights off and the room was bathed in darkness. When Ranma settled himself more comfortably as he lay beside Akane, his body touching hers pajama, Akane didn't dare to breathe-it was a heart-stopping moment.

"Are you wearing Samantha's pajama?" Ranma asked, after a few painful seconds had ticked by.

She cleared her throat and took a lungful of much-needed air, "Excuse me?" It emerged as a strangled croak.

"Samantha's Pajama is silk huh?"

She could tell his head had turned on the pillow to look at her, even though she couldn't see him. "Yes. It is the only decent nightwear she has. I cannot believe she made me wear such sexy lingerie for the past three years."

Ranma swore softly, remembering the first time he saw her in the cabin. "Um.. what color are the pajamas?" he murmured, very softly.

"They are brown..."

His grunt expressed satisfaction, "Like your eyes..."

"Ranma?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do for the past three years of your life?"

Ranma took a deep breath, "I promise your father... that I will make the Anything goes Martial arts school popular and big." he smiled, "I guess that's all I've done for the past three years.. expanding and making it big."

"You never had girlfriends?"

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Nope. Never have one. I don't need one."

"Why?"

Ranma reached out to her and caress her cheek, "Why? maybe because... I cannot meet anyone like... the uncute, unsexy, tomboy fiancee I have?" he asked, "Akane?"

"hm?"

Ranma moved closer to her, "I miss you..."

Before Akane could reply, she felt his lips claimed hers. Ranma's lips were firm and warm. His mouth played with hers, teasing her into a response that amazed her. The darkness, the soft warm bed, his hard martial artist body and what his lips and hands were doing to her swept her off into another world of touch and taste, she kissed him back because it seemed good and natural and right. When her head fell back a little, Ranma rained gentle burning kisses on her chin and exposed line of her throat, She gasped and Ranma took advantage of her open lips to return to her mouth, his tongue running wildly with her sensitive senses.

Meanwhile outside the County Inn... a group of police went out of their cars, after a few seconds they knock at the door and when it opened, the old lady smiled at them.

"Anything that I can do for you Officer?" she asked,

"We are looking for a guy named Ranma Saotome and Samantha Jin... did they checked on this Inn?"

**To be continued.**

Peace XD


End file.
